My Baby Girl
by princess7174
Summary: Sakura adalah kekasih dari sasuke.semua orang di sekolah tau, jika melukai, melirik, ataupun mempunyai niat sesuatu pada sakura, nyawa mereka bisa terancam.tapi bagaimana jika, muncul murid baru yang tdk takut pada sasuke dan menjadi ancaman dalam hubungan tersebut?bisakah sasuke bertahan?mampuhkan naruto merebut sakura?review?please read
1. Chapter 1 : Murid Baru yang menyebalkan

A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura & Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

I hope you give a good respect for my first fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

**My Baby Girl Chapter One : Murid baru yang menyebalkan**

Seorang gadis dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah ke atas alias senior high school menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan langkah perlahan nan anggun. Di bawah sang kaka sudah menunggunya di ruang makan atau lebih tepatnya meja makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

"Pagi nii san.."

"Hmm.. pagi Sakura-chan.."

Setelah mencium pipi sang kaka –yang memang merupakan rutinitas di awal paginya- gadis berambut soft pink sepunggung itu langsung duduk di kursi depan kakanya.

"Ini sarapanmu Sakura.."

"Arigatou Sasori-nii san.." Senyum Sakura.

Sasori hanya menjawab ucapan Sakura dengan senyuman, setelah itu Sasori memasukan kotak bekal berwarna biru dongker ke dalam tas ransel milik adik tersayangnya itu. Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang sedang memilah-milah sarapannya dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tin..tin..

Tin..

Sepertinya suara klakson mobil itu selalu terdengar di saat yang benar benar tepat. Klakson itu berbunyi selalu di saat Sakura selesai sarapan, membuat Sasori sebagai kaka Sakura merasa di acuhkan secara tidak langsung oleh adik manisnya. Kekesalan Sasoru karena dia jadi tidak bisa mengajak adik tersayangnya itu ngobrol kalau klakson itu selalu berbunyi di saat yang benar benar tepat.

"Nii san..aku berangkat.." Senyum Sakura.

"Biar Nii-san antar sampai depan.." Kata Sasori dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh serta heran.

"Eh? Tumben sekali.." Gumam Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa bertanya tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Aneh, kakanya adalah musuh bebuyutan Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya. Biasanya, Sasori tidak pernah mau melihat tampang Sasuke, yang menurut Sasori jika ia melihat tampang bungsu Uchiha itu di pagi hari, ia bisa langsung kena sial.

Rasanya Sasori ingin menyiram pemuda berambut emo itu dengan seember susu basi karena gaya tengilnya tapi ia urungkan karena sayang dengan susu basi itu. Masih terlalu pagi untuk berdebat dengan Uchiha bungsu itu, lagi pula Sasuke adalah kekasih dari Sakura dan juga adik dari sahabatnya. Coba kalau bukan adik dari sahabatnya, pasti si Sasuke sudah babak belur kena amukan Sasori.

"Pagi Sasori.."

"Hei Uchiha, bisa tidak sabaran dikit kalau menekan klakson sialan itu.." Kesal Sasori sudah benar benar kesal karena tingkah Sasuke atau penyakit sister complexnya yang kambuh?

"Hmm?Memangnya ada yg salah?" Kata Sasuke memancing amarah sasori.

Sakura hanya bisa diam, pasrah. Jika bertemu dengan Sasuke, Sasori selalu saja mempeributkan masalah sepele dengan detail terkecil begitu juga Sasuke yang selalu saja menggoda dan memancing amarah Sasori. Padahal seperti yang kita tau, Sasuke biasanya pelit bicara bukan? tapi kalau dengan Sasori, Sasuke bisa cerewet melebihi Sakura.

"Sakura ayo kita berangkat.." Kata Sasuke dan dengan santai tanpa dosa menarik tangan Sakura. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Sasori.

**Ctak..**

Dengan sukses bungsu Uchiha itu membuat empat siku di dahi seorang Akatsuna Sasori.

'sialan..dia mengacuhkanku..' batin Sasori.

"hn?"

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat sasori yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Melihat hal itu tiba-tiba selintas ide jahil muncul dalam kepala bungsu Uchiha itu, seringaian jahil terukir dengan jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasori-nii san?" Tanya Sasuke.

"..."

"Kalau ada yg ingin kamu katakan, katakanlah Sasori.." Kata Sasuke masih berusaha memancing amarah Sasori.

'sabar Sasori..sabar..' batin Sasori.

"Tak usah di tahan, wajahmu sudah jelek, makin jelek karena mengkerut.." Kata Sasuke. Sakura makin heran sendiri, biasanya Sasuke itu dingin dan pelit bicara tapi entah karena apa, kalau bertemu dengan Sasori, Sasuke bisa cerewet melebihi dia hanya untuk menjahili kakanya itu.

**Ctak..**

"Dasar Uchiha sialan, aku tak restui adik kesayanganku bersamamu.." Kesal Sasori. Walaupun amarahnya sudah memuncak, tapi mati-matian, Sasori berusaha menahan dirinya, agar tidak memukul kepala pantat ayam sialan itu.

Seketika luapan emosi dari seorang Akatsuna Sasori pun meledak di pagi hari yang cerah dan indah. Sakura hanya bisa merinding sendiri, kalau marah wajah baby face Sasori langsung berubah menjadi wajah Evil Face yang amat sangat menyeramkan.

"Tanpa restu dari Sasori, aku sudah dapat restu dari paman dan bibi.." Acuh Sasuke.

Sasori masih berusaha menahan geramannya. Di tutup kedua matanya, menghela nafas dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Sasori yang berusaha menahan emosinya, makin tersenyum jahil.

"Sudah Sasuke-kun, nanti menyesal loh.." Kata Sakura. Sasuke diam dan mengacuhkan nasihat dari kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Sasori, maaf ya, nanti Sakura akan pulang malam karena kencan denganku. Aku tau kamu pasti nantinya akan kesepian.." Kata Sasuke.

"..."

"Oh iya, aku lupa alasan Sasori-nii san kesepian karena tidak punya kekasih kan? Alias tidak laku hn?" Goda Sasuke.

"Sialan..selama 1 bulan penuh kamu di larang mengajak kencan Sakura dan di larang bertamu kemari.." Kata Sasori dengan wajah merah karena amarah yang sejak tadi berusaha ia redam.

**Duaarrr..**

Bagaikan bom yang meledak di pagi hari, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura langsung membantu satu bulan tidak kencan mana mungkin mereka bisa? Kalau satu minggu mungkin mereka masih bisa tahan tapi kalau Sasuke di larang bertamu kemari, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan gimana jadinya dirinya itu.

"Nii-san, Sasuke-kun kan harus menjemput dan mengantarku.." Kata Sakura dan membujuk kaka tersayangnya itu.

".."

"Di rubah dikit ya?" Bujuk Sakura dengan menggunakan Puppy Face andalannya.

"Boleh ke sini tapi hanya sebatas pagar ini.." Kata Sasori tidak tahan dengan puppy face yang Sakura lancarkan padanya.

'ugh, aku selalu lemah kalau Sakura sudah memasang wajah seperti itu..' batin Sasori.

"tch.." Decih Sasuke.

"Kalau aku ngga boleh ke sini, kamu bisa ke rumahku Sakura-koi.." Kata Sasuke dan mata Sakura berbinar terang.

"Tidak bisa, aku akan mengawasi Sakura.." Kata Sasori.

"Terserah coba yang mau memperhatikan anak SMA selama 1 bulan?Kalau ada, orang itu pasti kurang kerjaan.." Kata Sasuke.

"Kali ini aku serius dan aku akan meminta bantuan dari Itachi, dia pasti dengan senang hati, akan membantuku.." Kata Sasori.

'Ah, Itachi pasti mau membantu Sasori, apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin malam..' batin Sasuke. tadi malam Sasuke dengan sengaja mendelete file milik Itachi dengan sengaja karena Itachi memakan persediaan tomatnya. benar benar adik yang kejam.

"nii san.."

"Sudahlah Sakura, kita berangkat kita terlambat kalau terus mengurusi tuan Sasori ini.." Kata Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam mobil volvo hitamnya.

"Apa katamu? Sialan.." Geram Sasori.

Bruuummm..

Mobil volvo itu langsung menghilang dari pandangan mata Sasori yang terlihat masih kesal dan dengan cepat tangan Sasori meraih handphonenya mulai mengetik sesuatu dan setelah itu mengirimnya.

"Sasuke kali ini aku serius mengerjaimu..hehehe.." Tawa Sasori dan kembali masuk ke dalam kediaman Akatsuna. Aktivitas paginya selalu saja mengomel kalau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Oleh sebab itu, Sasori bilang ia bisa kena sial, kalau pagi pagi sudah melihat tampang Sasuke.

.

.

"Sasuke kun.."

"hn.."

"Apa tidak apa apa?" Tanya Sakura. Sepertinya gadis soft pink ini sedang mengkhawatirkan tentang hukuman dari Sasori.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hukuman dari kak Sasori.." Kata Sakura.

"Tenang saja, paling nii san mu itu tidak tega kalau melihat adik kesayangannya hampir mati kalau kangen ingin bertemu dengan ku.." Kata Sasuke dengan tingkat keprecayaan diri dan kenarsisan yang maksimal.

**Blush**

"Apa sih?ngga usah sampe mati juga kali Sasuke kun." Kesal Sakura.

"Iya hanya perumpamaan.." Kata Sasuke lebih memilih mengalah dari pada harus menghadapi Sakura yang ngambek.

'bisa repot urusannya kalau Sakura sampai ngambek juga..' batin Sasuke.

Hening

Selama sisa perjalanan menuju ke sekolah hanya ada keheningan dan begitu sampai di sekolah, Sasuke langsung mengandeng tangan kiri Sakura.

Banyak sekali siswa dan siswi yang menyapa mereka yang pastinya, Sakura yang akan membalas sapaan itu, mengingat sifat Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka beramah tamah dan berbasa basi.

**Bruukk..**

**Druaakk..**

Semua mata di koridor itu melihat dengan ceroboh dan entah sengaja atau tidak, pemuda –yang sepertinya anak baru- menabrak Sasuke dan Sakura. Membuat dua sejoli itu terjatuh hingga terduduk.

"Gomen gomen.." Kata pemuda itu dengan santainya. Mata Sasuke memincing tajam tanda tidak suka. Kalau bukan karena ia mendengar suara rintihan dari Sakura, mungkin pemuda itu sudah akan di hajarnya.

Sasuke tak jadi memukul pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu. Sekarang yang menjadi prioritas utama sang bungsu Uchiha itu adalah sang kekasih yang masih terduduk sembari memengangi pergelangan kakinya.

"Bisa bagun Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya.." Kata Sakura dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ti..aduh.." Sakura kembali jatuh terduduk masih memengangi pergelangan kakinya. Sasuke langsung berjongkok dan melihat pergelangan kaki Sakura yang sepertinya terkilir. Pria berambut jabrik itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Terkilir ya?Padahal kan tidak terlalu keras.."

**Bruakk..**

"Kyyaaaa.."

Beberapa siswi menjerit dan siswa lainnya memekik tertahan melihat Sasuke mengangkat kerah baju pemuda berambut jabrik kuning itu dan membenturkan punggung pemuda itu ke dinding dengan kasar dan keras.

"Hei..aku tak sengaja.." Kata pemuda itu sembari menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar. dia ingin membuka mulutnya, tapi kembali tertutup lagi saat melihat Onyx kelam di hadapannya itu berkilat.

'menakutkan..'

"Mau sengaja atau tidak kamu sudah melukai himeku.." Kata Sasuke.

"Gomen.."

"Maaf? Kamu kira akan selesai dengan kata maaf?" Kata Sasuke dan kembali membenturkan punggung pemuda itu ke dinding membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan.

Siapapun yang menjadi penghuni konoha senior high school pun tau Sasuke adalah ketua klub dojo yang memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. lelaki mana pun harus berpikir ribuan kali bahkan jutaan kali kalau ingin menyentuh Sakura.

Ingin melirik gadis berambut soft pink itu saja mereka harus berpikiran ribuan sudah jadi peraturan, kalau melirik ataupun memperhatikan Sakura saja resikonya sudah sangat besar apalagi jika sudah membuat Sakura terluka?tak terbayang apa yg akan di lakukan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Pasti di hajar.."

"Melukai Sakura sih.."

"Patah berapa nantinya itu orang?"

Pemuda itu mendengar semua bisik bisik yang para siswa dan siswi itu katakan. Mata safirnya menatap mata onyx nan kelam di hadapannya dan bisa ia rasakan tatapan dingin nan tajam di hadapannya itu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke kun.."Kata Sakura yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Sasuke dan mulai menurunkan tangan Sasuke perlahan.

"Dia melukaimu.." Sinis Sasuke dan cengkraman tangannya yg sempat kendor pada kerah pemuda itu, kembali mengencang, membuat pemuda bermata safir itu makin sulit untuk bernafas.

"Banyak yang melihat.." Kata Sakura.

"Lagipula, kalau di perhatikan kita juga salah maafkan saja hmm?" Bujuk Sakura.

".."

"Ku mohon.." Bujuk Sakura dan keluarlah jurus puppy face andalan Sakura yang merupakan kelemahan terbesar bagi bungsu Uchiha itu. Ternyata bukan hanya kelemahan milik Sasori saja heh?

"Baiklah.." Kata Sasuke dan secara perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu.

Mata sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi pemuda itu yang melihat Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Ternyata jurus puppy face Sakura bukan hanya menjadi kelemahan baginya tapi mulai menarik perhatian pemuda bermata safir itu. Sasuke berdecih lalu menendang kaki pemuda itu membuat pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai yg dingin dengan kasar dan cukup keras.

"Dengar ya, aku tak akan mengampunimu lagi jika melakukan hal menjijikan seperti tadi.." Ancam Sasuke.

"Sasuke.."

"Kita ke uks.." Kata Sasuke dan mengendong Sakura ala bridal style. Berbagai komentar komentar keluar dari mulut para siswa dan siswi yang ada di koridor sekolah semuanya tidak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Tak percaya di dunia ini ada orang yang tampan dan kelihatannya jenius tapi menurutnya sangat bodoh dan aneh. Umpatannya terganggu saat ada uluran tangan di hadapannyaa.

Pemuda itu mendongkakan kepalanya dan hampir saja kepalanya membentur tembok karena kaget melihat sosok di hadapannya ini. Pemuda aneh dengan alis tebal dan gaya rambut tebal yang mirip sekali dengan alien.

"Aku Rock Lee. Mari ku bantu.." Kata Lee.

'manusia ya?ku kira makhluk jadi jadian..' batinya dalam hati.

"Kenapa bengong saja?" Tanya Lee.

"Salam kenal lee san, aku Uzumaki Naruto.." Kata Naruto dan menerima uluran tangan Lee.

"Panggil Lee saja. Salam kenal Naruto.." Kata Lee.

* * *

Kakashi sensei masuk dengan di ikuti seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning. Beberapa siswa dan siswi kelas itu ada yang sudah mengenali pemuda dengan mata safir itu. bagi yang menyasikan kejadian tadi pagi antara pangeran sekolah mereka –pastinya Sasuke- dengan seorang pemuda bodoh berhati sempit.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.." Kata Kakashi.

"Hai.. nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto.." Cengir Naruto.

"Baiklah..hmm..kita lihat kamu duduk dengan siapa.." Kata Kakashi dan mulai mencari kursi yang kosong untuk Naruto tempati.

Melihat karakter Naruto, kakashi harus mencari teman sebangku untuk naruto yang pintar dan juga sangat memperhatikan pelajaran, hati-hati, sabar, bisa mengendalikan Naruto dan juga tak mudah tersinggung.

Kakashi sempat pusing mencari teman yang cocok bagi Naruto. Pasalnya, Naruto baru masuk saat pertengahan semester kedua, di tambah lagi mulai minggu depan sekolah ada event pertandingan antar sekolah, membuat Naruto harus ekstra mengejar pelajaran.

Senyuman kakashi langsung terkembang walaupun tak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

"Kamu duduk dengan Sakura.." Kata Kakashi.

"Sakura, tolong bantu Naruto.." Kata Kakashi.

"Baik sensei.."

Senyuman Naruto terkembang begitu melihat teman sebangkunya adalah gadis yang tadi pagi yang sangat ingin ia ajak kenalan dan di kelas itu ia juga, ia melihat ada Lee dan juga cih pantat ayam sialan yang tadi pagi mempermalukannya.

Saat berjalan, dengan sengaja Naruto menyenggol meja Sasuke, membuat goresan pulpen lumayan panjang tercoret di buku milik Sasuke karena saat Naruto menyengol mejanya Sasuke sedang menulis.

**Brukk..**

"Maaf aku tak sengaja.." Kata Naruto seraya duduk di samping Sakura.

'sabar Sasuke..sabar..' batin bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan.." Senyum Naruto.

"Ohayou Uzumaki san.." Senyum Sakura.

"Panggil Naruto-kun saja.." Cengir Naruto.

"Heh? Baiklah Naruto kun.." Senyum Sakura. Naruto diam senyuman manis dari wajah gadis bermata emerald itu, membuat darahnya berdesir cepat dan juga jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Kamu memiliki senyum yang sangat manis ya?" Puji Naruto.

Blush

Sukses membuat seorang Akatsuna Sakura yang mendengar hal itu merona. Sasuke hanya bisa mengengam bukunya dengan penuh amarah.

**Brakk..**

Sasuke dengan kasar memasukan buku buku yang tadi Naruto jatuhkan dengan sengaja ke lantai dan sekarang sudah ia pungut dan ia lempar dengan kasar ke kolong. Kakasih hanya bisa diam saja. Tidak mengomentari keributan kecil tadi, sudah resiko jika ia menempatkan Naruto di samping kekasih dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kesal pembalasan dendam seorang Uzumaki Naruto akan segera di mulai.

'kamu kira aku akan diam saja?tunggu saja..' batin Naruto.

'sialan..murid baru menyebalkan..' batin Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak semenjak bertemu dgn Naruto tadi Sasuke jadi emosian kian buruk saja.

'semoga saja hanya perasaan..' batin Sakura.

Ya semoga saja sakura tapi perjalanan kalian bertiga masih jauh ke depan.

.

.

* * *

To be continued..

Maaf kalau masih abal, jelek dan pastinya gaje dan kesalahan kesalahan lain ada di fic ini..

Aku baru bikin fic ini dan memberanikan diri, mempost di web ini.

Kalau memang ficnya bagus, mohon di review agar aku tetap bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Satu review itu sangat berarti dalam melanjutkan fic ini.

Kritik dan saran juga di tunggu untuk perkembangan saya aku nantinya.

**Review for next chapter ..**

Sincerenly yours

Princess7174


	2. Chapter 2 : Rival

A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura & Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

I hope you give a good respect for my first fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

**My Baby Girl Chapter 2 : Rival**

"Sakura-chan, boleh pinjam penghapus?"

"Ini Naruto-kun.."

"..."

"Naruto-kun tolong lepaskan tanganku.."

"Eh? Gomen, tanganmu lembut sekali jadi tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya.."

**Ctak..**

Seketika empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kening sang bungsu Uchiha. Walaupun duduk terpisah dari Sakura dengan jarak yang lumayan, tapi pendengaran bungsu Uchiha ini sangat tajam jika sudah menyangkut urusan sakura.

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, kalau saja Kakashi sudah tidak mengajar, mungkin Sasuke akan segera menarik kerah baju Naruto dan melampiaskan kemarahannya yang sudah ia tahan selama 2 jam terakir ini.

Sasuke sendiri sudah tidak sabar untuk memukul wajah pemuda yang menurutnya sangat membuatnya muak dan kesal tapi entah kenapa bel istirahat yang biasanya terdengar cepat, anehnya saat ini belum berbunyi juga.

Di depan, Kakashi memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan aura gelap nan hitam sedangkan Naruto sedang mengeluarkan aura bunga bunga nan bahagia, perbedaan jelas sekali terlihat bukan? Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah kepada dua laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang berperang secara tidak langsung itu. Sudah jadi resiko yang akan ia tuai, jika dia sudah menempatkan Sakura dengan Naruto.

'ya..kita lihat nanti saja, apa jadinya mereka..' batin Kakashi.

**Kriinggg..**

Akhirnya suara yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi penghuni Konoha Senior High School itu pun mengeluarkan tanda tanda kehidupan. Dengan penuh suka cita dan rasa bahagia, para penghuni kelas langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya masing masing dan berhamburan keluar dari terkecuali Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang di goda oleh serangga penganggu.

"Sakura.."

"Sasuke-kun? Sebentar, aku ambil kotak makannya dulu.." Kata Sakura dan mencari-cari kotak makan mereka yang biasanya selalu Sasori siapkan.

"Sakura-chan aku ikut denganmu ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah memelas yang membuat Sasuke ingin meninjunya.

"Tch.."

"Kenapa? Kamu tak suka?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah seolah olah dia yang paling benar di kelas ini.

"Hari ini, aku masih mengampunimu, tapi besok jgn harap.." Ancam Sasuke.

"Kamu kira, kamu siapa? Sama sekali tidak takut padamu Uchiha-san.." Kata Naruto.

Onyx dan safir itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Sakura yang menyadari atmosfer tidak bersahabat dari dua orang tersebut, langsung berfikir untuk mencairkan suasana yang dingin itu. Sakura mengandeng tangan Sasuke dan mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk keluar.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, lain kali saja.." Tolak Sakura.

"Jangan memanggilnya dgn suffix-kun Sakura, memangnya dia siapamu?" Kesal Sasuke.

"Bilang saja, kamu iri teme.." Cengir Naruto.

"jangan sok akrab denganku.." Geram Sasuke dan hendak menyerang Naruto tapi sentuhan lembut di lengannya membuat bungsu Uchiha ini menoleh dan menatap emerald yang selalu menenangkannya. Mata Emerald indah Sakura selalu bisa membawa kembali ketenangan ke dalam dirinya yang sedang dalam emosi. Naruto yang melihat hal itu merasa cemburu, padahal dia yang ingin membuat Sasuke cemburu tapi sekarang kenapa dia yang cemburu? Padahal Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling menatap dengan senyuman di wajah mereka masing masing tapi di mata Naruto, melihat hal seperti itu saja dia sudah tidak suka. Rasanta dia ingin dengan segera mencolok mata Sasuke yang sedang menatap emerald Sakura intens.

"Jangan tatap Sakura-chan ku dgn tatapan mesum mu itu teme.." Celetuk Naruto.

**Ctak..**

Seketika emosi Sasuke yang tadinya sudah stabil kembali naik lagi hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tangan bungsu Uchiha itu terkepal erat menahan emosi dan juga tinju yang hendak ia layangkan ke wajah pemuda yang menyebalkan. Sakura berusaha lagi menenangkan Sasuke dengan mencium pipi bungsu Uchiha itu tapi hal itu malah berefek kebalikan, emosi Sasuke reda dan sekarang emosi Naruto yang meluap luap melihat adegan tadi.

"Sialan menjauh darinya.." Omel Naruto dan hendak menarik tangan Sakura tapi tangannya di tepis secara kasar oleh Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah emosi tingkat akut.

"Baka..harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu Dobe sialan.." Geram Sasuke. Emosi sang bungsu Uchiha ini sebentar lagi akan terlepas kalau saja, Sasuke tidak mengingat ada Sakura di sampingnya. Teman sekelas mereka yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menikmati adegan yang jarang terjadi di sekolah ini karena selama ini belum ada yang berani dengan sengaja dan secara terang terangan mendekati, menyentuh dan punya niat untuk merebut Sakura dari Sasuke sampai menantang Sasuke dan membentak Sasuke, mereka harus akui Naruto sangat berani atau bisa di bilang kelewatan bodoh.

"Dobe?jaga bicaramu Teme.." Geram Naruto dan maju kehadapan Sasuke, menantang sang ketua klub dojo.

"Kamu hanya ketua klub dojo, jangan sok kuat Teme.." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman merendahkan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kamu lebih hebat dariku? Ayo kita buktikan.." Kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, sudahlah, jangan melebih lebihkan masalah.." Kata Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sasuke dan melihat dari emosi dan posisi kedua pemuda tersebut, pastinya pertengkaran hebat yang bermula dari masalah sepele akan segera dimulai.

"Diam.." Kata Naruto dan Sasuke membentak Sakura dan sontak gadis manis bermata emerald itu tersentak kaget.

Selama ini belum pernah ada yang membentaknya ataupun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang seperti itu. Ini baru pertama kalinya, Sasuke membentak Sakura, karena memang perlakuan Sasuke pada Sakura amat lembut dan baik. Sakura menunduk, berusaha menahan emosinya tapi sepertinya gadis bermata emerald itu sedang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

"Sasuke baka, Naruto baka, aku membenci kalian.." Kesal Sakura dan berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Tch, ini karena ulahmu Dobe.." Kesal Sasuke dan hendak menyusul Sakura. Langkah kakinya berhenti, saat tangannya di tahan oleh tangan Naruto.

"Ini salahmu Teme, Saku-chan jadi membenciku.." Geram Naruto.

"Sudah sepantasnya dia membenci serangga penganggu sepertimu.." Marah Sasuke dan menarik kerah baju Naruto tinggi tinggi, lalu membenturkan punggung Naruto ke dinding kelas mereka dengan keras dan karas.

**Kkyaaa..**

Beberapa siswi berteriak melihat perlakuan yang Sasuke lakukan pada Naruto, beberapa siswa yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa melotot kaget dan memekik tertahan. Pasti sebentar lagi akan terjadi pertarungan seru antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Shikamaru yang mulai melihat suasana kelas tidak bersahabat langsung menengahi dua pemuda tersebut.

"Hei hei..kalau mau berantem, ke ruang latihan dojo aja.." Kata Shikamaru –ketua kelas- Shika berbicara seperti itu agar dua orang ini pergi dan tak berkelahi di dalam kelas. Shikamaru berfikir Sasuke orang yang sangat teramat menjaga nama baik keluarga dan pastinya sehabis ini, Sasuke akan membatalkan niatnya dan lebih memilih untuk mengejar Sakura dari pada meladeni Naruto hanya akan mencemari nama baik Uchiha bukan?

"Ide bagus.."

**Doengg..**

Seperti di tiban oleh ratusan kilogram batu. Shikamaru hanya bisa melonggo tak percaya atas respon Sasuke dan Naruto pada perkataannya yang terkesan konyol itu. Shikamaru masih terbengong bengong dan otaknya mencerna perkataan yang mereka keluarkan, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berjalan keluar kelas yang pastinya menuju ruang latihan dojo seperti yang Shikamaru katakan barusan itu.

"Shika, kamu bukannya memisahkan mereka, malah mendukung mereka berkelahi.." Omel Tenten.

"Ku kira Sasuke tidak akan meladeni Naruto. Kamu kan tau kalau Uchiha itu gengsinya selangit.." Kata Shikamaru heran dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"iya tapi kenyataannya apa? Kamu malah membuat mereka berkelahi. Awas saja kalau Sasuke terluka, kamu yang akan mengantikan dia saat pertandingan.." Kata Tenten dan beranjak pergi menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Shika lebih baik, kita ke ruang dojo dan memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto.." Kata pemuda berambut bob dengan alis tebal itu, berusaha memberikan saran kepada Shikamaru yang sedang terlihat kalut dan bingung.

"Memisahkan mereka itu akan sulit, apalagi saat ini mereka sedang dalam emosi dan ego yang tinggi. Akan sulit sekali memisahkan mereka. yang satu kelewatan bodoh dan yang satu lagi terlalu over.." Bingung Shika.

"Merepotkan sekali menjadi ketua kelas.." Kata Shika.

"Lebih baik, kalian cari saja Sakura. Selama ini Sasuke selalu menuruti kata-kata kekasihnya itu bukan?" Kata Neji angkat tidak tega juga melihat Shikamaru yang biasanya mudah mencari jalan keluar sebuah masalah sekarang sedang kebingungan.

"Ide bagus Neji. aku yang cari Sakura. Lee sebisa mungkin cegah mereka oke?" Kata Shikamaru.

"Roger.." Kata Lee dan dengan kecepatan dan semangat masa muda penuh nan membara dalam dirinya, Lee pergi menuju tempat latihan dojo.

"Neji, dari pada tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik kamu bantu aku membujuk Sakura, kamu tau kan dia itu keras kepala.." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku ngga mau ambil resiko. Sakura lebih mematikan dari pada uchiha itu.." Kata Neji.

"Lebih baik aku menonton Sasuke dan Naruto saja.." Kata Neji beranjak pergi menuju ruang latihan dojo. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih melongo.

Shikamaru shock tak percaya dengan perkataan hyuga tadi. Shikamaru kira, Neji tipikal orang roang yang lebih menghindari keramain.

"Lupakan, sekarang harus mencari Sakura.." Kata Shikamaru dan mulai mencari sosok gadis berambut soft pink itu.

.

.

Shikamaru berkeliling mencari sosok gadis yang biasanya paling mudah di temukan itu karena yang seperti kita di ketahui, Sakura adalah satu satunya gadis yang berambut pink di sekolah. Seharusnya dengan cepat Shikamru bisa menemukan sosok Sakura dengan mudah tapi kali ini entah kenapa saat ini sosok Sakura sangat langka dan bagaikan jarum di dalam tumpukan sangat sulit untuk menemukan sosok gadis berambut soft pink itu.

'Kuso..ke mana sih Sakura?' batin Shikamaru.

Di sisi lain, Ino –sahabat Sakura- sedang berusaha menenangkan kembali sahabat dari kecilnya yang sekarang ini sedang dalam tingkat kekesalan yang angkut, akibat tadi di bentak oleh Sasuke yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasih Sakura sendiri. Sekarang Ino baru menyadari, kalau perkataan orang orang itu benar adanya, kalau Sakura lebih menyeramkan dari pada Sasuke. Ino sendiri berusaha menenangkan Sakura dan juga berdoa pada kami-sama semoga saja nyawanya masih bisa selamat hari ini.

"Dasar..semua anak laki laki itu sama saja.." Geram Sakura.

"Yang di pikirkan hanya berkelahi saja.." Kata Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kendalikanlah emosimu itu forehead.." Kata Ino.

"Apa katamu?" Marah sakura dan menatap Ino tajam.

"Bu-bukan begitu, lebih baik kita lihat keadaan Sasuke-san dan Naruto-san bukan?"kata Ino gemetaran melihat deathglare yang Sakura berikan kepadanya.

"Cih, aku tak perduli pada mereka. Terserah saja, mereka babak belur, mati ataupun sekarat pun aku tak perduli.."kesal Sakura. Sepertinya emosi dari adik Sasori ini sedang dalam punckanya.

"Hati hati perkataan itu termasuk doa.."

Dua gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Shikamaru berdiri di belakang mereka sembari bersandar dengan satu tangannya mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya karena maklum Shikamaru berlarian berkeliling sekolah mereka yang gede banget itu hanya untuk mencari sosok Sakura.

"Terserah.."kata Sakura berusaha bersikap acuh.

'Hhhh.. sekarang aku harus menaklukan si pink ini..'batin Shikamaru.

"Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto sedang di ruang dojo, melakukan duel untuk melihat siapa yang paling hebat di antara mereka Sakura-san, apa benar benar tidak mau menghentikan kekasihmu itu?"tanya Shikamaru.

"..."

"Yah, Naruto sih dengan percaya diri menantang , jika seseorang tidak yakin memiliki kekuatan melebihi lawan yg ingin kita kalahkan, ia tidak akan menantangnya loh Sakura-san. kita ngga tau kan, sehebat apa dia?kalau misalnya Naruto itu lebih kuat dari Sasuke dan.."

"Sasuke ngga mungkin kalah.."kata Sakura memotong kalimat Shikamaru yang belum tersenyum senang 'ini dia..'batinnya.

"Memangnya kamu tau kekuatan Naruto?apa saja bisa terjadi saat pertandingan begitu kan kata guru Guy?bahkan Lee sempat mengalahkan Sasuke dulu dan menyebabkan Sasuke tidak bisa berjalan untuk 3 bulan bukan?"kata Shikamaru.

"..."

'Hahaha..kena kamu ini, ku pastikan kamu berlarian ke ruang dojo..'batin Shikamaru senang.

"Kalau Naruto mungkin saja bisa lebih parah dari Lee bukan?"kata Ino angkat bicara.

"Eehhh?kenapa kamu berfikiran seperti itu pig?"kesal Sakura karena kekasihnya sedang di remehkan.

"Yah, kalau di lihat lihat, walaupun Naruto-san bodoh dan ceroboh tapi sepertinya dia lumayan kuat, lalu dia tampan, juga senyumannya.."

"Eh, Ino kenapa jadi membicarakan si baka Naruto?"kesal Shikamaru karena mendengar Ino memuji memuji si Naruto.

"Gomen pokoknya kamu cepat hentikan -chan ngga mau kan kehilangan dia?ngga mau melihat Sasuke terluka dan kesakitan?apalagi cedera yang di alami akibat bertarung kan lama sembuh dan pulihnya, bisa bisa Sasuke ngga masuk sekolah lalu dia jadi bodoh dan habis itu karena keluarga Uchiha malu punya penerus seperti Sasuke, dia di usir lalu.."

"Kkyyaaaa.. jangan ngomong gitu .."kata Sakura dan bangkit berdir langsung berlari menuju ruang latihan dojo secepat yang ia bisa.

Shikamaru tersenyum si pink itu sudah ia temukan dan sekarang semuanya akan baik baik yang lelah sudah mencaric ari sosok Sakura, pun duduk di samping Ino yang memandangnya dgn tatapan heran.

"Apa?"tanya Shikamaru

"Shika, bukannya kalau Sakura sampai terluka karena memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang ngga mau dengar.."

"Ya?kenapa?lanjutkan saja.."kata Shikamaru penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat Ino.

"Nenek Sakura kan kepala sekolah di sini dan juga kamu ketua kelas sekaligus ketua osis yang sudah memberikan saran kepada Sasuke dan Naruto untuk bertarung di ruang latihan dojo di luar jam ekskul bukan?"tanya Ino dan memandangi wajah respon dari ketua kelasnya tersebut.

Seketika Shikamaru berdiri daru duduk duduk tangan Ino dan mereka berdua pun berlari menuju ruang latihan dojo dengan nyawa Shikamaru juga sedang dalam ancaman, mungkin kalau Sasuke dan Naruto terluka hukuman yang dia dapat tidak terlalu berat dan juga tidak apa apa tapi kalau sampe cucu dari kepsek yang paling cerewet itu luka yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sakura, Shikamaru bisa bisa di tinju sampai ke permukaan bulan karena secara langsung dia yang memberikan alasan konyolnya itu, pastinya dia akan di tuduh telah menggunakan jabatan dengan tidak benar.

'Gawat..ini benar benar gawat..'batin Shikamaru.

"Shika, ..pelan pelan.."kesal dirinya susah payah untuk bisa menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tetap tidak mengubris perkataan Ino yang masih mengomel di sampingnya itu dan kini Shikamaru malah menambah kecepatan larinya, membuat Ino kian berteriak di sampingnya.

'Merepotkan sekali..'batin Shikamaru.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah siap dengan baju khusus untuk latihan dojo. mereka sudah menganti pakaian seragam mereka dengan pakaian yang lebih pas dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan mereka pakai seragam, mereka akan sulit bergerak dan juga seragam sangat membatasi gerakan mereka. sekeliling Naruto dan Sasuke sudah ramai siswa dan siswi yang ingin menonton pertandingan yang amat jarang mereka lihat itu kecuali ada suatu acara khusus ataupun suatu jarang ada yang berani menantang sasuke secara langsung seperti yang Naruto lakukan kali ini.

"Jangan menyesal dobe.."kata Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Jangan sombong teme.."kata Naruto dengan senyum yang sama meremehkan.

"Aku akan menyerangmu secara serius.."kata Sasuke dan menyiapkan kuda kudanya.

"Aku akan membalasmu tak kalah seriusnya.."kata Naruto dan membuat Sasuke geram memberi tanda pada Neji untuk segera memulai duelnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai, duel antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan.."kalimat Neji mengantung karena laki laki berambut cokelat di kuncir itu tidak tau alias lupa nama laki laki berambut kuning yang akan menjadi lawan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto.."kesal Naruto karena Neji tidak tau namanya.

"Baiklah, duel antara.."

"Sasuke lebih baik hentikan.."kata lagi lagi duel tersebut mendapat Sasuke dan Naruto memincing tak suka ke arah Lee yang sudah menganggu urusan Lee gemetaran dan akhirnya bersembunyi di balik punggung tatapan yang amat sangat menakutkan.

" saja awas saja kalau ada yang menganggu lagi.."kesal kesabaran bungsu Uchiha ini sudah dalam batasnya.

"Lanjutan Neji.."kata Naruto yang sudah sama sama tidak tahan untuk segara memulai duel mereka yang sudah terganggu terus itu.

"Tunggu.."Belum sempat Neji mengatakan satu huruf pun, lagi lagi datang gangguan.

"Sekarang gangguan apa lagi?"kesal Sasuke dan Naruto karena dari tadi pertandingan atau duel mereka selalu saja melihat sosok yang tadi menghentikan kata kata Neji, Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto langsung mereka langsung kaku tak bisa bergerak saat melihat Sakura dengan nafas yang masih satu satu menghentikan menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian dengan tatapan yang sulit mereka artikan.

Dengan nafas yang masih satu satu karena berlarian secepat yang ia bisa, Sakura berjalan menuju Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Hentikan sasu.."kata Sakura dan menatap onyx kelam milik kekasihnya itu dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa Sakura-chan, harga diriku akan jatuh kalau aku mundur sekarang.."kata Sasuke dan menatap balik sang emerald dengan tatapan lembut yang sangat memabukkan.

"Tapi nanti kamu terluka kan ngga tau naruto sehebat apa.."kata mulai naik melihat tingkah Sasuke yang selalu saja keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan omongannya.

"Tenang saja, dobe itu tidak akan bisa menyentuh sehelai rambutku.."kata Sasuke dengan percaya diri. Tangan kananya dengan lembut mengelus pipis Sakura dan mengecup pipi chuabby itu dengan cepat.

"Baka.. jangan meremehkan orang.."omel sekaligus juga malu.

"Perkataan Sasuke benar kok Saku-chan.."kata Naruto.

"..."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melukai sehelai rambutnya, karena aku akan melukai seluruh tubuhnya.."seringai Naruto dan menurut Sakura dan siswa konoha yang melihat seringai Naruto itu, bisa di bilang seringai itu sama menyeramkannya dengan seringaian yang Sasuke sering tampilkan kalau Uchiha itu sedang kesal dan marah.

"Sudah hentikan Sasuke-kun.."mohon Sakura kian buruk begitu melihat seringaian Naruto yang baru saja ia lihat itu.

"Tenang Sakura, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan dan salah satunya adalah merubah namamu menjadi uchiha sakura.." Goda Sasuke. Pada saat seperti ini pun bungsu Uchiha itu masih saja terus menggoda Sakura. Naruto hanya berdecih kesal melihat adengan romansa di hadapannya. Dadanya berdenyut dia baru beberapa jam yang lalu bertemu dengan Sakura tapi dengan nekad dan bodohnya dia malah menantang Sasuke.

"Baka di saat seperti ini kamu masih saja menggodaku.." kesal Sakura dan menjitak Sasuke.

"Aduhh..Sakura jangan kasar begitu.." kata Sasuke dan memengangi kepalanya yang baru dijitak oleh Sakura.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dan menujukkan kepada si baka dobe itu, kalau aku lebih kuat darinya jadi dia tidak bisa seenaknya menyentuh dan mendekatimu.."kata Sasuke dan mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh sayang berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tch, aku juga tidak akan ku buktikan padamu kalau kamu jauh lebih lemah dari padaku.."kata Naruto.

"Sakura tunggulah di sana, aku pasti baik baik saja.."kata Sasuke.

"Tapi.."

"Neji.."

"Maaf Sakura tapi kamu menganggu jalannya pertandingan.."kata Neji dan menarik Sakura menjauh dari arena pertandingan dan membawa gadis manis itu ke pinggir tempat Lee dan Tenten menonton.

Sakura hanya bisa percaya kepada kemampuan kekasihnya dan juga mendoakan agar kekasihnya tidak terluka sama Sasuke juara bertahan, tapi seperti yang guru Guy katakan semua hal bisa terjadi saat pertandingan sedang berlangsung dan kalimat itu yang membuat jantung seorang Akatsuna Sakura berdetak tak menentu.

Pertandingan berlangsung seru antara Sasuke dan pemuda itu sama sama seimbang dan ini merupakan tontonan yang jarang jarang sekali ada yang bisa seimbang melawan Sasuke dalam hal kecepatan, kekuatan dan stamina. Seperti yang kita ketahui Sasuke adalah juara bertahan selama 3 tahun terakir dan sampai sekarang masih mempertahankan posisi dan gelarnya itu.

kedua pemuda itu berdiri dan saling menatap satu sama keringat yang mulai bercucuran keluar akibat gerakan gerakan yang tadi mereka tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang kelelahan juga.

"Boleh juga kau dobe.."kata Sasuke.

"Ini baru permulaan.."kata Naruto dan mulai bersiap siap menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto bersiap siap menyerang dan siswa yang menonton tersebut kembali Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten dan Seluruh mata yang menyasikan pertandingan itu, semuanya menahan nafas saking tegangnya untuk melihat ending dari pertarungan menyeringai begitu juga Naruto dan dengan gerakan yang sama cepat dan gesitnya, dua pemuda itu mulai saling menyerang.

'Akan ku bungkam mulutmu yg menyebalkan itu..'batin Sasuke.

'akan ku buat wajah tampanmu itu terluka..'batin Naruto.

**Braakk..**

"hentikan.."

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar dan menyeramkan bagi siswa siswi Konoha School itu, langsung menghentikan sebuah serangan yang harusnya berakir dengan sangat luar dan Naruto yang berusaha melihat orang yang berani berani membuat mereka kehilangan konserntrasi malah jadi menerima serangan telak satu sama mereka terpental dan jatuh tertidur karena serangan yang mereka terima lumayan kencang.

**Buaakk..**

**Bruukk..**

Semua mata terkejut melihat kepala sekolah mereka yang terkenal sanggar dan mematikan itu berdiri dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang terduduk karena konsentrasi mereka buyar pada saat saat terakir dan akhirnya mereka menerima serangan telak hal itu, Sakura bersama Neji langsung menghampiri Sasuke sedangkan Lee dan Tenten membantu Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun tidak apa?"tanya Sakura raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajah cantik gadis tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Benar tidak apa apa?"Ragu Sakura karena tadi suara akibat serangan tersebut lumayan keras.

"Tida apa, hanya berdeyut saja.."kata Sasuke berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar akibat serangan Naruto yang tadi di terimanya.

'tak ku sangka, akan sesakit ini..'batin Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Neji, Lee, bantun sasuke dan naruto untuk ke uks lalu bawa mereka ke ruanganku.."kata Tsunade.

"Dan shikamaru, kamu ke ruanganku sekarang harus menjelaskan tentang ini semua sampai detail yg paling kecil.."geram yang berdiri di sebelah Tsunade, hanya bisa mengangguk dia duga dan juga sesuai dengan perkataan Ino, dirinya akan kena imbasnya.

"Ino bawa Sakura kembali ke kelas dan kalian semua bubaaarrrrrr.."teriak Tsunade.

Dalam sekejap ruangan dojo itu yang tadinya ramai dan penuh sesak itu langsung kosong dan lenggang akibat amukan dari kepala sekolah mereka yang sangat menyeramkan bak monster yang sedang menghela nafas lalu kepala sekolah yang sanggar itu langsung pergi selesai mengunci ruang latihan ini dia masih harus menceramahi Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto atas perbuatan konyol mereka berdua.

* * *

**"APA MAKSUD KALIAN?"**

Orang orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut, langsung terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara yang begitu nyaring dan sangat bisa di tebak, pastinya ada makhluk malang yang sedang di berikan ceramah oleh kepala sekolah yang sanggar itu.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengelus kuping mereka beberapa kali. Sudah lebih dari 3 jam mereka terus di teriaki seperti ini, bukan hanya gendang telinga mereka saja yang bisa pecah tapi keseimbangan jiwa raga mereka bisa bisa terganggu dan tidak stabil karena melihat tampang yang menyeramkan di hadapan mereka. Memang kepala sekolah mereka awet muda dan seksi tapi kalau sudah marah, amit amit, lebih buas dan mengerikan dari pada singa di afrika sana.

**"KENAPA BERKELAHI HAH?"**

"Shikamaru sebagai ketua osis dan ketua kelas kenapa kamu malah memberikan alasan konyol seperti itu?kamu tau kan ini sama saja dengan memanfaatkan jabatanmu itu untuk kepentingan pribadi?"omel hanya bisa menunduk, pasrah sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa memasang wajah penyesalan agar bisa langsung terbebas dari amukan sang kepala sekolah yang seperti monster sedang kelaparan.

"Maaf Tsunade sama, saya kira.."

"Jangan pakai perkiraan ! bagaimana kalau Sasuke cedera?kamu mau bilang apa kepada keluarga uchiha?mau tanggung jawab apa?hah.."geram Tsunade.

"Maaf.." tunduk Shikamaru.

"Kamu juga Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa cepat terpancing emosi?Sakura dan Naruto hanya berteman dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan membatasi ruang gerak Sakura walaupun kamu kekasihnya ! kamu kira kamu bisa seenaknya pada Sakura?"geram Tsunade kepada kekasih dari cucu tersayangnya ini.

'Kenapa Sakura bisa mau dengan laki laki Uchiha macam dia?'batin Tsunade dan memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke, cara berpakaian dan hingga detail terkeci pun ia perhatikan.

'kKnapa nenek dan cucu beda sekali ?'batin Shikamaru.

'Dia nenek Sakura?astaga beda sekali..'batin Naruto.

"Jangan hanya karena cemburu, melirik ataupun peraturan bodohmu itu cucuku jadi di jauhkan dan di kucilkan dari pergaulan karena mereka takut pada makhluk pantat ayam macam dirimu.."geram Tsunade pada Sasuke masih terus berlanjut dan seprtinya Sasuke tidak hanya kena omel mengenai masalah tadi juga tapi juga menyangkut masalah pribadi hubungan dia dengan Sakura.

'Menyebalkan sekali dia ini..'batin Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa cekikikan mendengar Sasuke di sebut pantat ayam oleh nenek dari kekasihnya yang mendengar cekikikan Naruto hanya mendeath glare Naruto supaya diam tapi pemuda berambut kuning yang mencolok itu malah semakin menjadi jadi.

'Rasakan Uchiha ternyata, kamu tidak di kian besar..'Girang Naruto dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh yang memperhatikan ekspresi Naaruto langsung mengernyit bingung tidak suka, melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menurutnya amit amit itu.

"Kamu juga, siswa baru tapi sudah berani menggoda kira kamu lebih baik dari si pantat ayam ini?apalagi ekspresi dirimu yg aneh dan ngga jelas sikapmu itu baru dekati cucu tersayangku"kata Tsunade dan membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa dengan penuturan Tsunade.

'Rasakan Dobe..'batin Sasuke girang melihat ekspresi naruto yang langsung tertunduk.

'dasar..saingan cinta..rival..'batin shikamaru melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Jangan seenaknya menggoda cucuku, apalagi dengan dirimu yang kalian sudah jadi laki laki dewas yang baik, baru berbicara ttg sekarang ini kalian terlalu dini untuk mengenal ?"kata Tsunade.

"Mengerti Tsunade-sama.."

"Pokoknya, saya ngga mau hal seperti ini terjadi dan terulang urusan kalian di sini.."kata Tsunade.

Shikamaru langsung menyenggol pinggang naruto dan sasuke –karena posisi duduk shikamaru di antara dua orang tersebut- Sasuke membuang nafas lalu mengulurkan tangannya tapi tidak ada respon berarti dari langsung menyikut perut Naruto lebih keras membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan dan menatap tajam Shikamru, harusnya Naruto yang mendeath glare Shikamaru, tapi malah dia yg di deathglare dan langsung saja Naruto membalas uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf.."

"Maaf.."

"Hmm..bagus, sekarang kalian kembali ke kelas.."kata Tsunade. naruto dan Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu sedangkan Shikamaru keluar paling memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut karena masalah Uchiha dan Namikaze ini menjadi awal yang buruk bagi Tsunade apalagi jika sasuke dan naruto terus berselisih seperti hari ini mengingat kedua pemuda itu sama sama dari keluarga yang berada dan juga memiliki kekuasaan.

"Sakura, tak bisakah kamu mencari pria yang normal?'batin Tsunade.

Normal yang di maksud tsunade adalah tidak terlalu over dan emosian seperti Sasuke terlalu mengekang pergaulan Sakura, walaupun harus Tsunade akui cucunya hebat bisa menaklukan hati sedingin Uchiha tapi di sisi lain Tsunade lebih tidak menyukai pemuda macam Naruto yang berisik dan tidak tau apa yang di bicarakan walaupun Tsunade berfikir dia bisa saja salah menilai naruto mengingat dia baru bertemu naruto hari siapa yang akan tau di masa depan?Sakura akan bersama siapa?bisa saja tetap dgn Sasuke dan bisa saja dengan orang lain bukan?who's know?

.

.

"Jangan kira dengan ini urusan kita selesai.."kata Sasuke dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Heh.. urusan kita memang belum selesai.."kata Naruto dan menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan mulai lagi.."kata Shikamaru tidak ingin kembali masuk ke ruangan Tsunade yang baru saja dia tinggalkan semenit yang telinganya masih sakit karena volume suara Tsunade-sama amat sangat kencang.

"Tidak kasian dengan Sakura apa?bisa bisa kalian malah kehilangan Sakura karena Tsunade merasa keselamatan Sakura terancam kalau bersama kalian berdua yang fikirannya hanya bertengkar aja.."kata Shikamaru.

Suasana tersenyum dia sudah menemukan kata kunci yang ampuh untuk meredam emosi dari kedua pemuda, yang baru ia ketahui amat membahayakan Tsunade-sama menceramahi Sasuke dan Naruto, Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu di marahi habis habisan oleh Tsunade dan saat itulah Tsunade menceritakan sebuah rahasia pada Shikamaru.

"Tch, aku tidak akan tenang kalau belum menghancurkan serangga penganggu ini.."kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak akan tenang dan mundur sebelum memangkar tumbuhan liar yang sok aku berantas hingga ke akarnya."kata Naruto.

Shikamaru lemas tugasnya amat berat untuk membuat dua orang ini tenang dan juga mencegah pertarungan berikutnya antara Sasuke dan Naruto dan juga mencegah dua orang ini saling melukai karena akan sangat berbahaya jika pewaris dari grup Uchiha dan grup Uzumaki ini sudah bertengkar dari awal.

"Kamu kira kamu siapa hah?"kesal Sasuke.

"Sakura pasti tidak tahan dengan laki laki macam dirimu teme.."kata Naruto meremehkan.

"Dia tidak akan lebih tahan lagi dengan laki laki berisik yang tidak tau apa apa macam kamu dobe.."kata Sasuke.

Onyx dan safir saling berkilat satu sama mempunyai firasat yang amat teramat sangat buruk dari hal tugasnya akan sangat merepotkan.

"Baiklah mulai hari ini kita rival.."kata Naruto

"Kita rival.."kata Sasuke

"Akan ku rebut Sakura-chan darimu.."kata Naruto

"Jangan harap kamu Sakura hanya akan jadi milikku seorang.."kata Sasuke.

"Kita lihat saja nanti.."kata Naruto memasang senyum yang sulit di artikan lalu beranjak pergi.

Shikamaru hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah Naruto dan hal lebih buruk malah akan terjadi ketika Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menjadi rival dalam merebutkan Sakkura. apa yang akan terjadi tapi yang pasti Shikamaru harus bersiap karena pastinya dia juga akan terkena imbasnya.

Bersiap siaplah kalian semua, melihat persaingan dari dua makhluk tampan Sasuke mempertahankan Sakura?dan mampuhkan Naruto merebut Sakura dari Sasuke?

Persaingan rival antara Sasuke dan Naruto baru di mulai ..

To Be Continued ...

* * *

Ucapan terimakasih aku mau ucapkan buat **Kimeka ReiKyu** yang sudah ngasih 7 kunci dalam membuat fic.**  
**

review dari kalian sangat membantu dan aku suka sekali di kasih saran dan kritik.

review untuk next chapter ^^

sekali lagi terimakasih untuk review dan silent readers..

sincerenly yours

princess 7174


	3. Chapter 3 : Awal dari segalanya

A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura & Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

I hope you give a good respect for my first fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

**My Baby Girl Chapter 3 : A****wal dari segalanya**

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan datang.."

"Seperti biasa, selalu tampil serasi ya.."

"Jadi iri sekali dengan Sakura-chan.."

Setiap pagi, kalau Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas mereka, segerombolan fans pendukung SasuSaku akan selalu memberikan komentar mereka mengenai dua sejoli tersebut. Komentar mereka bisa mengenai apapun yang penting berhubungan dengan dua sejoli tersebut. Komentar mereka beragam, mulai dari acara kencan SasuSaku yang entah bagaimana mereka bisa tau tentang kencan rahasia itu, Kado SasuSaku, Makanan favorit mereka, Sampai kebiasaan SasuSaku tidak pernah luput dari para pendukung SasuSaku tersebut, termasuk juga tentang serangga penganggu yang ingin memisahkan pasangan paling sempurna itu. Seperti yang kita ketahui, serangga penganggu itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan ..

"Sakuuuuuu-chan, hari ini kamu makin cantik saja.."

Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah dengan secara terang-terangan ingin merebut Sakura dari Sasuke.

"Ah, kabar?" Senyum Sakura.

"Hehe..Aku baik sekali Sakura-chan, apalagi melihat senyumanmu jadi semakin baik.." Cengir Naruto tanpa memperdulikan aura membunuh yang sudah ada sejak tadi dia menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Ah, begitu ya.."Hanya itulah respon Sakura karena gadis musim semi itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Apalagi sekarang dia bersama Sasuke, jadi Sakura tidak mau membuat masalah lagi antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura, lebih baik kita ke kelas saja.." Kata Sasuke dan merangkul mesra kekasihnya, menjauhkan Sakura dari serangga yang akan dia basmi.

'teme, lihat saja. Mulai hari ini, semuanya akan berubah..'batin Naruto dan menatap punggung SasuSaku dengan tatapan yakin penuh percaya diri.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang murid baru dengan berani dan bodohnya menantang seorang pangeran dengan tingkat kesempurnaan yang sangat sempurna, seperti yang kita tau, nama pangeran itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kami sendiri tidak bisa mempercayai betapa bodohnya pria dengan mata safir itu sehingga secara terang-terangan dia mengatakan di depan Sasuke, dia ingin merebut Sakura yang notabenenya adalah kekasih dari Sakura. Entah hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi mengingat, Sasuke sangat teramat menjaga Sakura tapi satu hal yang pasti, Naruto tidak akan bisa merebut Sakura dari pangeran Sasuke.

"Ahhh..kasian sekali kamu Naruto.." Kata Lee seraya menutup majalah sekolah yang baru ia bacakan itu.

"Pendapat publik sangat berpengaruh.." Kata Shikamaru. Tumben sekali si tukang tidur ini memberikan tanggapan terhadap sesuatu di sekitarnya dengan kalimat panjang. Biasanya respon dan tanggapannya hanya menguap dan kata 'merepotkan'.Suatu kemajuan ya Shika.

"Tumben kamu tidak menguap Shika.." Kata Hyuga juga menyadari perubahan Shika ya.

"Cih merepotkan.." Kata Shikamaru dan kembali pada posisi tidurnya.

Lupakan sejenak tentang Shikamaru, marilah kita perhatikan pemuda berambut jabrik , yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Saat ini kondisi Naruto benar benar sangat lemas, tak bersemangat mendengar, semua tulisan yang tertera di majalah sekolah .Tulisan itu sangat membuatnya down dan tak percaya diri. Naruto tidak percaya, bisa bisanya majalah sekolah dengan fullnya hanya menuliskan artikel tentang Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke?Naruto juga baru tau kalau ternyata, Sasuke memiliki fansgirl yang sangat banyak dan yang membuatnya tambah syok lagi adalah, adanya pendukung dari hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke alias SasuSaku. Kemana tatapan percaya diri dan keyakinan yang ada pada dirimu Naruto?masa dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam, dirimu sudah berubah jadi mengenaskan begini?Bisa bisa kamu kalah dari Uchiha itu loh~

"Apapun bisa berubah.." Kata Shikamaru. Melihat tampang Naruto yang seperti ingin mati itu, membuat ketua kelas kita yang hoby tidur ini, jadi merasa kasihan juga.

"Benar itu Naruto, selama kamu memiliki keinginan yang kuat dan berusaha, Apapun bisa kamu dapatkan.." Kata Lee dengan mata yang memancarkan semangat yang berkobar kobar.

"Terimakasih Lee dan Shika.." Cengir Naruto. Sepertinya rasa percaya diri dan keyakinan Naruto sudah kembali, karena mendengar dukungan dari kedua sahabat barunya. Ya walaupun kadar percaya diri dan keyakinanya tak sebesar tadi.

"Semangat masa muda.."Kata Lee dengan gaya ala mr. nice guy.

**Srrkk..**

Pintu kelas terbuka dan terlihat Sakura yang sedang bergelayut mesra pada lengan kekasihnya. Pemuda yang tampan itu alias Sasuke, hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang bergelayut manja di lengannya dan alasan lainnya dia tersenyum adalah karena senyuman Sakura yang seperti anak kecil itu selalu membuat Sasuke bahagia.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun bisa menemani aku kan?" Tanya Sakura memastikan keinginannya akan terpenuhi oleh Sasuke.

"Hn.."

"Sasu, jawab yang benar dong.." Kesal Sakura karena hanya di tanggapi 'hn' saja.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, lalu dengan lembut dan penuh sayang, pemuda berambut raven itu mengelus helaian merah muda milik Sakura, membuat siswi penghuni kelas mereka, yang melihat kejadian itu menahan nafas. Bahkan ada yang mimisan hanya karena pesona seorang Uchiha. Wah wah pesona Uchiha memang sangat besar heh?

"Ku rasa, akan sulit untuk mewujudkan impianmu itu.." Celetuk Neji melihat ekspresi syok Naruto akan adengan mesra di hadapannya. Baru saja secuil rasa percaya diri dan keyakinanya muncul, tapi langsung hilang begitu saja seperti menguap karena adengan di hadapannya ini.

"Sabar Naruto, Mereka memang pasangan serasi dari SMP, mungkin agak sulit untuk merebut Saku-chan.." Kata Lee berusaha membesarkan hati Naruto.

"Neji saja pernah kena serangan amut Uchiha lohhh.." Kata Tenten ikut nimbrung dengan percakapan para lelaki di belakangnya itu.

Aura membunuh langsung keluar dari arah Neji. Untung saja Tenten perempuan, coba kalau laki-laki yang mengatakan rahasia itu, pasti sekarang sudah sekarat di UGD rumah sakit terdekat. Lee yang ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam dan membunuh Neji, langsung bersembunyi di balik majalah sekolahnya, Shikamaru hanya menguap tanda sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tentan tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh yang asalnya dari Neji itu.

'berani sekali itu rahasia terbesar Neji..' batin Lee.

'untung kamu perempuan Tenten..' batin Neji.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Naruto dan menatap Neji tak percaya, yang di tatap hanya membuang muka, pemuda Hyuga itu tidak ingin ada yang melihat semburat merah konyol di wajahnya.

Tenten mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Untung saja kamu di tolak Saku-chan, Neji.." Cengir Naruto tanpa rasa dosa.

**Bletak**

Sebuah pukulan dengan kekuatan sedang mendarat dengan mulus di atas kepala pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu. Naruto hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan karena pukulan dari Neji yang baru ia terima.

"Apa maksudmu heh?Gembira sekali.."Kesal Neji mendengar suara bahagia Naruto atas penolakan yang pernah ia terima.

'aku saja tidak berhasil merebutnya, apalagi si idiot ini..' batin Neji meragukan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Neji, menyerah saja. Kekasih selanjutnya dari seorang Akatsuna Sakura itu Uzumaki Naruto jadi lebih baik kamu menyerah saja.."Kata Naruto masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa katamu?" Kesal Neji.

"Ku beritahu ya Neji, Patah hati itu sangat menyakitkan lebih baik sekarang kamu menyerah saja dengan cara terhormat oke?" Kata Naruto masih memasang wajah tanpa rasa berdosa. Shikamaru jadi heran sendiri, Naruto itu bodoh, polos atau bodoh dan polos?Ucapannya dengan licin, mulus tanpa rintangan dan halangan langsung terucap begitu saja tanpa memikirkan resiko dari apa yang ia katakan.

Perkataan pertama Naruto, mungkin masih bisa di terima oleh Neji dan dengan sabar, pemuda Hyuga itu berusaha memaklumi kebodohan Naruto tapi perkataan kedua yang baru semenit yang lalu keluar dari mulut Uzumaki itu, sepertinya sudah membuat Kesabaran Neji Hyuga ini emosi. Ekpresi Neji berganti dengan tatapan tajam yang sempat meredup tadi. Tangannya sudah bersiap dengan pukulan berikutnya tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah terbangun.

"Lepaskan Shika." Geram Neji.

"Jangan membuatku tambah dalam masalah dong Neji.." Kata Shikamaru.

Masalah Sasuke dan Naruto saja sudah berat untuk Shikamaru, kalau sampai Neji juga bertengkar dengan Naruto, bisa bisa tugas untuk Shikamaru bukan hanya menjaga Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi juga menjaga agar manusia manusia itu tidak saling berkelahi satu sama lain hanya karena memperebutkan seorang gadis yang kadang Shikamaru bingung, Neji dan Naruto punya tampang lumayan, kenapa harus repot repot merebut kekasih orang?Kan bisa repot apalagi kalau kekasih dari gadis yang mereka sukai itu adalah kekasih dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Membayangkannya saja, bisa membuat frustasi sendiri bukan?

'ini benar benar merepotkan. Lama-lama aku menjadi baby sister..' Keluh Shikamaru. Sepertinya dalam tugasmu memang sangat berat ya?Menjaga tuan Uchiha yang memiliki emosi dan gengsi tinggi, Naruto dengan tingkat kebodohan akut yg sangat tidak wajar dan jangan sampai Neji juga terlibat dan menambahkan beban tuan Shikamaru.

'aku harus bisa mencengah Neji, dia tidak boleh sampai terlibat..' batin Shikamru.

"Semuanya pria bujangan yang tampan dan seksi ini akan segera memulai pelajaran kita di pagi hari yang sangat indah ini.."

Masih memengangi kepalanya yang berdenyut denyut, Naruto memandangi guru di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan aneh danheran. Pria dengan baju yang aneh, rambut putih panjang yang aneh dan juga kalimat yang aneh. Memangnya ada guru macam dia? Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya, begitu juga para siswa dan siswi yang lain, sudah duduk dengan manis di kursi mereka.

"Hei pak tua, Kamu ini salah ruangan.." Kata Naruto masih memengagi kepalanya.

"Benarkah?Kurasa aku masuk kelas yang benar. Ini kelas 10B.."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Lebih baik, pak tua ke rumah sakit dulu, periksakan kejiwaanmu pak tua.." Kata Naruto tanpa rasa berdosa dan di sambut gelak tawa teman teman sekelasnya tertawa kecuali, Shika, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke dan juga guru kita ini yang merasa harga dirinya sudah di injak injak oleh pemuda jabrik kuning ini.

'hhhh.. si bodoh ini..' Keluh Shika dalam hati.

'dasar super idiot..' Komentar Sasuke dalam hati.

**Bletak**

"Apa katamu?"

"Ti-tidak..bukan apa-apa sensei.." Kata Naruto dengan mulut gelagapan dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, melihat tatapan yang tajam sekali dari pria aneh itu.

' .masih pagi, aku sudah mendapat dua pukulan. Benar-benar pagi yang sial..' batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.."

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. Paling tidak dia bisa melihat wajah khawatir Sakura, walaupun harus mendapat dua jitakan yang lumayan sakit itu.

"Ada apa Saku-chan~~~" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang amat teramat bahagia.

"Kepalamu sakit tidak?Pukulan Jiraiya-sensei yang tadi, lumayan keras.." Khawatir Sakura. Naruto mengeleng dengan perasaan haru nan bahagia yang sedang menjalar dalam hatinya.

'senangnya~~~' batin Naruto.

"Wah..wah jadi sekarang pria bodoh itu kekasihmu ya, Saku-chan?Kapan kamu putus dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Jiraiya-sensei yang sedari tadi memperhatikan raut wajah bahagia dari wajah Naruto. Respon perkataannya itu, dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang Uchiha.

"Kami belum putus dan tidak akan pernah putus. Serangga penganggu itu, akan segera ku basmi.." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang lantang dan wajahnya yang tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun. Hal tersebut menambah kekerenan bungsu Uchiha itu.

'tch, lagi lagi dia sok keren ..' batin Naruto tidak suka dengan Sasuke yang di pandang kagum oleh seisi penghuni kelas dan juga ekspresi Sakura yang merona karena malu sekaligus senang atas ucapan berani dari sang kekasih.

"Ya masa depan masih bisa di rubah. Hei serangga penganggu.." Panggil Jiraiya-sensei kepada Naruto.

"Aku Naruto bukan serangga penganggu.."Kesal Naruto. Sepertinya dia harus segera bertindak kalau tidak ingin satu sekolah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'serangga penganggu'.

'teme sialan..' batin Naruto.

"Masa depan masih bisa di rubah, berjuanglah.." Kata Jiraiya-sensei dan mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari bungsu Uchiha itu secara tidak langsung, perkataannya barusan mendukung aksi Naruto dalam usaha untuk merebut Sakura dari Sasuke bukan?.

'tch, memberikan harapan palsu..' batin Sasuke.

"Sensei.." Mata Naruto langsung berseri seri, mendengar perkataan dari guru anehnya itu.

"Kalau kamu bisa dan mau merubahnya sih tapi melihat tampangmu yang bodoh itu, sepertinya mustahil ya?" Kata Jiraiya-sensei mengomentari wajah Naruto.

"Dasar sensei satu detik membuatku terharu dan kurang dari satu detik, membuatku muak.." Kesal Naruto.

"..."

"Kamu mau mendukungku apa menjatuhkanku hah?" Geram Naruto.

"Tidak dua-duanya kita mulai pelajaran. Buka buku kalian.." Kata Jiraiya-sensei mengacuhkan omelan Naruto.

'anak yang menarik..' batin Jiraiya dan tersenyum tipis.

Shika, Lee dan beberapa penghuni kelas itu masih berusaha menahan tawa mereka dengan mati-matian karena kejadian tadi, percakapan konyol antara sensei kocak mereka dan juga Naruto. Jiraiya-sensei memang begitu sangat suka bercanda dan tampangnya saja sudah terlihat, kalau Jiraiya-sensei itu bukan tipe orang yang serius. Mereka heran, kenapa Naruto bisa-bisanya terharu atas perkataan Jiraiya-sensei? Kalau mereka sih sudah bisa tau, kalau Jiraiya-sensei sedang bercanda dari ekpresi wajahnya.

'menyebalkan..' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Jiraiya-sensei berjalan mengelilingi kelas sembari membacakan materi. Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan yang sedang Jiraiya-sensei katakan. Mata safirnya sibuk memperhatikan gerak gerik Sakura. Ekspresi wajah gadis musim semi itu itu terkadang jijik dengan penjelasan Jiraiya-sensei tentang hewan bertubuh lunak, wajahnya serius kalau sedang menulis hal-hal penting, lalu kadang juga tanpa ekpresi.

Naruto juga bisa tau kebiasaan Sakura hanya dengan memperhatikan gadis itu. Sakura suka memutar bolpoinnya kalau lupa akan sesuatu, mencoret coret bagian belakang buku kalau sedang bosan dan terkadang mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya kalau sedang khawatir seperti sekarang. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadis itu yang sedang menatap khawatir soal-soal di hadapannya dan tentu saja sembari mengingit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Jangan di gigit keras-keras, nanti berdarah loh.." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman lembut nan menawan.

**Siiinggg..**

Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda bermata safir itu, mereka melihat Naruto dengan tatapan heran sekaligus bingung tak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda jabrik kuning itu. Sakura juga melihat ke arah Naruto, dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya karena sedari tadi Naruto memperhatikannya, dan Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh. Saat mengatakan kalimat itu, suara Naruto begitu keras dan menarik seluruh perhatian seisi kelas itu termasuk juga Jiraiya-sensei.

"Kyaaaa.."

"Apa itu Naruto?"

"Jangan keras-keras apanya?"

"Berdarah apanya Naru-kun?"

"Eh, kalian semua itu bukan yang seperti kalian pikirkan.." Kata Naruto gelagapan sendiri karena teman temannya mulai melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dengan tatapan mesum. Jiraiya-sensei hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kegaduhan kelas ini.

"Ah, tak ku sangka ada orang mesum yang sefrontal dirimu.." Kata Jiraiya-sensei.

"Sensei jangan memperburuk imageku aku.." Kata Naruto.

"Aku sedang memujimu kok lagipula imagemu sudah terlanjur jelek.." Ledek Jiraiya-sensei.

Naruto hanya bisa meratapi kenapa di bandingkan kata rival, kata badut lebih cocok untuk dirinya saatini. Lihat saja dia di tertawakan, padahal dia ingin terlihat keren di hadapan Sakura.

"Naru-kun.."

"Ada apa Saku-chan?Sungguh tadi aku tidak berpikiran mesum tentangmu kok.." Kata Naruto ketakutan. Naruto lebih memilih, seluruh dunia menjauhinya dari pada Sakura. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, itu adalah mimipi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan.

"PEMBOHONG.." Kata seisi kelas dan lagi lagi Naruto hanya bisa diam, meratapi nasibnya.

"Aku tau. Terimakasih ya sudah mengingatkanku.." Senyum Sakura. Seluruh kelas diam dan memperhatikan dua orang itu. Mereka semua penasaran, ekspresi aneh apa yang akan Naruto tampilkan setelah mendengar kata kata Sakura dan juga senyuman manis gadis musim semi itu?

**Booongg..**

Naruto terbengong-bengong melihat senyuman Sakura yang manis dan hangat walaupun sesisi kelas menzoliminya, paling tidak Naruto masih bisa mendapatkan senyuman Sakura yang di tujukkan hanya untuknya. Kalau harus di zolimi terus apa kamu mau Naruto?

"Sama-sama Saku-chan~~" Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajah Naruto. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya tidak suka dan bergumam tidak jelas. Bungsu Uchiha ini mulai cemburu lagi heh?

"Baiklah untuk tugas, kerjakan latihan dari bab1, bab2 dan bab3 dengan teman sebangku kalian dan di kumpulkan minggu depan.." Kata Jiraiya sensei, menghancurkan moment bagus antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sensei kejamnya.."

"Kurangilah Sensei.."

"Hmm...kerjakan sampai bab terakir.." Kata Jiraiya dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Kyyaaa.. jangan sensei..."

"Sampai bab 3 saja.."

"Baiklah, sampai minggu depan dan Naruto, jangan berfikiran mesum ini sangat berbahaya.." Kata Jiraiya-sensei sebelum keluar dari kelas. Masih saja guru aneh itu masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Naruto.

"Guru sialan.."Kesal Naruto.

"Bisa-bisanya mengatai murid. Guru macam apa dia itu? Banyak sekali pak tua berhati iblis.." Kata Naruto dengan tingkah kekanakan dan wajah sok imut. Omelannya berhenti saat mendengar suara tawa seseorang dan ternyata Sakura sedang tertawa di sampingnya.

"Apa yang lucu Saku-chan?" Heran Naruto karena melihat Sakura tertawa seperti ini, membuat seluruh kekesalan Naruto hilang dalam sekejap.

"Wajah Naru-kun sangat imut, tingkahmu juga seperti anak kecil.." Kata Sakura setelah berhenti tertawa.

**Blush**

Naruto langsung puji seperti itu saja, membuat dirinya sangat bahagia, Bagaimana kalau dia bisa mendapatkan Sakura? Mungkin dia akan mati karena terlalu bahagia?

"Oh, ya soal tugas dari Jiraiya-sensei bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto berfikir sejenak lalu ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya.

"Kita kerjakan di rumahku saja?Bagaimana?" Usul Naruto.

Sakura diam atas usul Naruto, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk datang ke rumah Naruto tapi kan Sasuke tidak akan melarang Sakura jika hal itu menyangkut tugas sekolah jadi sepertinya dia bisa pergi dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari kekasihnya. Sakura mengangguk menyetujui, membuat Naruto kian tersenyum bahagia.

"Hari sabtu nanti, kita janjian di stasiun kereta x jam 8 pagi.." Kata Naruto.

"Oke, Naru-kun, boleh minta nomormu?" Tanya Sakura seraya mengeluarkan handphone pinknya.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia dan dengan rasa harunya dia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berwarna hitam. Setelah selesai bertukar nomor handphone dan beberapa alamat jejaring sosial yang mereka miliki, dua orang itu terus bercanda dan mengobrol dengan seru tanpa menyadari tatapan tidak suka dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

'meyebalkan..' batin Sasuke.

Dari raut wajah nya saja sudah terlihat kalau Sasuke sedang cemburu tingkat akut melihat kekasihnya asik bercanda dan saling menggoda dengan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal itu, dengan sengaja Naruto mencubit hidung Sakura dengan gemas, membuat gadis musim semi itu membalas dengan mencubit perutnya lalu mereka kembali tertawa. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu, langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Lama–lama kalau melihat tingkah Naruto yang memuakkan itu, malah makin membuat emosinya naik dan tidak terkendali jadi bungsu Uchiha ini memutuskan untuk keluar kelas, mencari angin dan menstabilkan emosinya.

"Eh Sasuke-kun, mau ke mana?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat gelagat Sasuke yang akan keluar dari kelas. Sasuke berhenti sejenak lalu memandang wajah kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat. Sakura salah tingkah sendiri, di pandangi oleh kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan yang begitu intens membuatnya merona. Naruto yang tidah menyukai suasana saling tatap mesra antara SasuSaku, langsung mengeluarkan suara.

"Biarkan dia Saku-chan, dia bukan anak kecil lagi.." Celetuk Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja.."

"Dia usah perdulikan aku. bercanda dengan mesra saja sana, bersama Baka Dobe ini.." Kesal Sasuke dan tanpa mendengarkan komentar Naruto terlebih dahulu, pemuda keren itu langsung keluar meninggalkan kelas dengan perasaan teramat kesal.

'gawat, Sasuke cemburu..' batin Sakura. Ternyata kamu menyadarinya juga Sakura.

'hahaha..bagus bagus, rasakan teme. segitu saja sudah cemburu, dasar uchiha payah..' batin Naruto. Sepertinya kamu senang sekali ya Naruto sudah bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke cemburu?

'tch, serangga penganggu sialan..' batin Sasuke.

'ini masih awal sasuke..' batin Naruto.

"Ah, bisa gawat ini.." Kata Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah cemburu tapi dalam hati Shika mensyukuri, Sasuke tidak terbawa emosi seperti tempo hari.

'cinta memang hal yang rumit ..' batin Shikamaru.

Ini memang masih sebuah awal. Apakah perasaan tulus dari Sakura bisa menyakini Sasuke untuk percaya padanya? Bisakah Naruto membuat Sakura terkesan sesuai rencananya saat sabtu nanti? Lalu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah hal ini?

* * *

Bagaimana dengan chap ini?Semakin seru dan bagus tidak?

Karena kepanjangan jadinya di potong, besok baru akan di post next chap lagi.

Bisa update cepat juga karena sekolah lagi free dan juga ide lagi mengalir deras . benar benar beruntung.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review.

Ngga nyangka fic abal ini mendapat sambutan bagus.

Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan kalimat yang hilang. Padahal sebelum di post, udah di cek dan di baca berulang kali tapi setelah di post pasti ada kata yg ilang -_-

Huhuhu.. jadi ngga ngerti sendiri, kemana larinya kata kata itu.

Sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih banyak ^^

**Balasan Review**

**Nitya-cha** : terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya. Fic abal ini di bilang bagus, senangnya ^^

**Soputan** : hehe..begitulah makasih udah bilang seru *terharu* padahal ngga jelas fic ini. sip memang nanti Hinata akan muncul biar Sakura bisa cemburu juga ^^

**Kyuu-cha**n : Yeaahhhh.. pastinya kita tunggu dan lihat saja aksi dari seorang Uzumaki .. terimakasih banyak atas cintanya *girang* author juga mencintai kamuu.. haha

**Van persie** : sip, pasti author akan bikin rame terus oke?:D dan mohon dukungannya.^^

**Doche** : hehe.. masa fic abal ini asik? *ragu*

**Guest 01** : iya, itu kendala yang sangat besar untuk author -_- padahal udah di baca dan di cek berulang kali, tapi pas di post selalu ada kata yg hilang. gomen.

**Guest 02** : ini next chap udah di udah di update. makasih udah mau review ^^ tetap baca ya?

Next chap di update besok lagi ya..

Terimakasih udah yang mau baca dan udah mau review.

**review for next chap..**

Sincerenly yours

Princess 7174


	4. Chapter 4 : Cemburu

A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura & Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

I hope you give a good respect for my first fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Cemburu**

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Seperti biasa, tatapan kagum dan memuja selalu terlihat jika Uchiha bungsu itu sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Di luar penampilannya, mungkin Sasuke terlihat tenang dan tanpa ekpresi alias datar tapi percayalah di dalam dirinya, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, bungsu Uchiha ini sedang mendidih dan siap meledak kapan saja.

Perasaan kesal dan sesak ini, bukan pertama kali ia rasakan. Berkali-kali Sasuke sudah pernah merasakan perasaan ini saat Neji pernah menembak Sakura waktu mereka SMP. Perasaan sesak yang sedang menganggu hati dan fikiran sang Uchiha ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah perasaan cemburu.

Melihat Naruto seenaknya bercanda dengan Sakura, tertawa dengan Sakura membuat emosi Sasuke kian memuncak. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Sasuke memukul wajah 'serangga penggangu' itu tapi ia ingat akan Shikamaru dan juga ancaman dari kepala sekolah monster mereka, jadi Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya itu dengan solusi berjalan tanpa arah tujuan seperti sekarang ini.

Kenyataan kalau Naruto mampu membuat Sakura tersenyum adalah hal yang paling membuat Sasuke kesal dan merasa kalag. Sasuke belum pernah membuat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu. Jika bersamanya, gadis bermata emerald tersebut akan tersenyum dengan sendirinya dan senyuman gadis itu selalu membuat Sasuke tenang dan bahagia. Rasanya ia juga ingin bisa banyak berbicara, mengajak Sakura bercanda, meledek gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu tertawa, tapi karena sifat dan gengsi yang di turunkan dari keluarganya, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

'kuso..' umpat Sasuke dalam hatinya.

**Bruuk**

"Kyyaaa.."

'sekarang apa lagi?' Sasuke bertanya dalam hatinya.

Ternyata karena berjalan sembari melamun, Sasuke tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis hingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Keadaan Sasuke?pria bermata onyx kelam itu masih berdiri dengan tegap dan tentu saja dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Kalau jalan, pake mata.." Kalimat dingin langsung meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu bergetar.

Ooohhh, kita semua bisa tebak, dengan tatapan dingin dan kalimat tajam itu sukses membuat gadis yang Sasuke tabrak itu ketakutan hingga menangis, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ia sadar, tadi dia terbawa emosi dan tanpa sadar mengomeli gadis itu -jelas yang salah disini adalah dirinya, Sasuke berjalan sembari berjongkok, lalu mengusap punggung gadis itu lembut.

"Maafkan, kata-kataku tadi.." Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut dan suara yang lembut.

Hiks..hiks..

'ah, bagaimana ini?' batin pemuda tampan ini. Sasuke bingung menghadapi gadis yang tengah menangis itu. Kalau di hadapannya Sakura yang menangis sih, Sasuke akan langsung memeluk dan mencium Sakura tanpa ragu dan kebingungan, tapi kali ini, yang menangis bukan Sakura ! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?.

'berfikirlah..' batin Sasuke.

Sejenak Sasuke diam. Masa iya, dia harus memeluk dan memperlakukan gadis selain Sakura dengan lembut? Kalau Sakura melihatnya, gadis itu pasti akan kesal dan marah. Sakura memang membuat Sasuke cemburu dan menurut Sasuke, sepertinya tidak apa kalau dia, hanya sekadar memeluk gadis ini agar tangis gadis itu hilang. Gadis itu tersentak kaget, begitu tangan kekar Sasuke memeluknya dan dengan lembut mengelus helaian rambutnya. Sentuhan yang hangat nan lembut dan perlahan-lahan tangisnya pun mulai mereda.

Di sisi lain, Sakura berlarian di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Helaian soft pink yang panjangnya menutupi punggungnya, ikut menari-nari saat gadis itu berlari. Di belakangnya Ino dan Naruto berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya. Bukannya menoleh, langkah kaki Sakura kian cepat saat mata emeraldnya tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Dia tau dia salah, tapi Sasuke tidak harus langsung marah seperti itu lalu langsung menghilang karena cemburu kan?

'Sasu-kun ke mana sih?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Cemas dan rasa bersalah terlihat jelas di wajah cantik gadis bermata emerald itu. Para laki-laki, langsung curi pandang untuk menikmati keindahan yang terpancara dari kencatikan Sakura. Mumpung tidak ada Sasuke, mereka boleh kan curi-curi pandang? Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Naruto yang menyadari tatapan mesum datang dari seantero Konoha, langsung melempar deatglarenya dan membuat para pemuda itu tambah ngeri.

"Jangan berani-berani menatap Sakura walaupun tidak ada Sasuke, ada aku tau !.." Kata Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan para pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Sakura, tunggu.." Teriak Ino.

"Di mana sih Sasuke-kun.." Kata Sakura dan matanya bergerak dengan cemas.

"Di masih di sekolah kok.." Kata Ino berusha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Masalahnya tadi dia pergi dengan marah tau sendiri kan Sasu itu gimana.." Kata Sakura.

"Iya aku tau ra, mangkanya kita cari perlahan-laha oke? Jangan panik.." Kata Ino.

Sakura menghebuskan nafas panjang, lalu mengangguk. Ino tersenyum lalu dua gadis ini pun berjalan secara perlahan menyusuri koridor sekolah mereka sembari mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Aduh, kalian berdua. Jangan tinggalkan aku dong.." Omel Naruto.

"Hei, Baka. Semua ini kan karena ulahmu. Sadar dong.." Omel Ino.

"Loh? Aku kan cuman ngobrol dengan Sakura. Sasuke aja yang gampang cemburuan.." Kata Naruto masih membela dirinya.

"Kalau tau Sasuke gampang cemburuan, kamu jaga jarak dengan Sakura, Baka.." Kesal Ino. Sepertinya gadis berambut pirang ini mulai kesal dengan kebodohan atau kepolosan yang di miliki Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin ngobrol dengan gadis yang aku sukai kok. Sekaligus PDKT, memang salah?" Kata Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Si idiot ini.."

"Sasuke?"

Ino dan Naruto menoleh dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut raven mencuat ke belakang yang sedang berdiri dengan posisi membelakangi mereka. Mereka tidak perlu melihat wajahnya, cukup dengan gaya rambut khas itu kita sudah tau, siapa pemuda itu bukan?

Pemuda itu menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya, Naruto, Ino dan Sakura. Sasuke sedang memeluk seorang gadis selain Sakura dengan erat dan lembut. Onyx dan Emerlad saling menatap satu sama lain. Sakura memperhatikan gadis yang tengah di peluk oleh Sasuke dan di detik kemudian, gadis berambut soft pink itu berlari pergi.

"Sakura.."

"Sialan.." Maki Sasuke.

"Ino, kejar Sakura-chan.." Kata Naruto. Ino mengangguk dan mengejar Sakura. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Dia memang senang karena Sasuke akan segera bertengkar dengan Sakura akibat hal ini tapi di sisi lain, Naruto juga sedih karena hal ini membuat gadis yang begitu ia sayangi jadi sedih dan terluka. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa memeluk gadis lain selain Sakura? Apalagi ini masih di lingkungan sekolah, pastinya akan banyak yang melihat hal itu bukan.

"Dasar rendahan.." Kata Naruto.

"Diam Baka. Kamu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.." Kata Sasuke.

"Terserah tapi satu hal yang bisa aku pastikan. Sakura pasti kesal dan kecewa padamu, teme.." Kata Naruto.

"Tch, hanya karena hal ini saja dia cemburu. Seperti anak kecil saja.." Kata Sasuke.

"Hei, harusnya aku yang bilang kamu seperti anak kecil. Aku dan Sakura hanya ngobrol dan bercanda, lagipula ada Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Lee dan Neji yang ikut ngobrol dan bercanda bersama kami.." Kata Naruto.

".."

"Sekarang coba lihat dirimu ! Di pojokan, lorong yang sepi dan jarang di lewati ini, kami melihat kamu memeluk gadis lain. Pikirkan perasaan Sakura dong. Sekarang siapa yang terlihat seperti anak kecil? Cemburu milikmu tidak beralasan. Coba dengan Sakura?"

".."

"Tch, orang yang melihat kalian secara sekilas saja, sudah bisa salah paham. Apalagi Sakura. Kamu ini jenius, tapi bodoh.." Kata Naruto dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Perkataan yang baru saja di ucapkan Naruto masih tergiang di fikiran Sasuke. Gadis yang tadi di peluknya, kini berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah bersalah. Secara tidak langsung, semua ini terjadi karenanya, jadi gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu merasa bersalah sudah membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar.

"Maaf, semua ini karena aku.."

"Pergi.."

"Maaf.."

.

.

Ino berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Raut wajah Sakura jelas sedih, kecewa dan terluka. Ino mengerti akan hal itu dan sekarang Ino bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar sahabatnya itu kembali ceria lagi?

**Zrasshhh**

Angin berhembus, membawa beberapa helaian daun yang berguguran dan juga helaian rambut soft pink Sakura menari-nari bebas, Ino terpesona melihat wajah Sakura membuat wajah Sakura kian terlihat cantik dan menawan.

"Jangan memandangiku dengan tatapan mesum pig.."

Ino tersadar dari lamunanya dan gadis berambut blonde itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping temannya itu. Sakura menunduk, memang awalnya dia yang salah karena terlalu asik bercanda dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya, membuat Sasuke kesal dan marah. Tapi pemadangan yang baru saja ia lihat, justru lebih keterlaluan menurutnya. Setidaknya kalau Sasuke ingin membuatnya cemburu, jangan melakukan hal seperti itu. Sakura memang cemburu, melihat Sasuke memperlakukan dengan lembut gadis selain dirinya. Semua gadis pasti akan marah dan cemburu bukan? Tidak terkecuali Sakura.

"Pasti Sasuke memiliki alasan Sakura.." Kata Ino.

"Pertama, aku yang salah pig. Aku terlalu asik sendiri bercanda dan mengobrol dengan Naruto dan melupakan Sasuke sejenak. Tapi Sasuke yang memeluk gadis lain, justru lebih meyakiti aku Ino.." Kesal Sakura.

"Terakir kali kamu cemburu pada Sasuke, saat kita kelas 3 SMP ya forehead. Tak ku duga, bisa melihat wajah cemburu mu, secepat ini.." Canda Ino.

"Pig.."

"Hehe.. Gomen, gomen. Pasti dia punya alasah forehead.." Kata Ino.

"Alasannya hanya untuk membuatku cemburu.." Kata Sakura.

"Hei forehead, kamu kan sudah kenal Sasuke sejak kalian kecil. Hubungan kalian juga sudah sangat lama, suatu hubungan yang sudah terjalin lama dan erat tidak akan bisa terputus dengan mudah.." Kata Ino.

"Hei, nona Nara Shikamaru, jangan memakai kata-kata yang ambigu untukku. Sudah langsung To The Point saja.." Kata Sakura.

"Ah, semakin lama, kamu semakin mirip Sasuke.." Kata Ino. Melihat tingkah Sakura barusan yang tidak suka basa-basi, mengingatkan Ino pada sosok Sasuke yang memiliki sifat serupa.

"Kamu juga. Sejak kapan bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Jadi mirip dengan Shika.." Komentar Sakura.

"Terserah. Maksudku, kamu sudah kenal Sasuke sejak lama dan hubungan kalian juga terjalin sudah sangat lama. Selama itu, aku pasti tau kebiasaan Sasuke kan?" Kata Ino.

".."

"Sasuke akan mengomeli kamu, kalau kamu salah, ceroboh dan membuat dia khawatir, selalu bersikap over karena ingin menjagamu. Semua yang ia lakukan itu selalu mempunyai alasan, jadi yang satu ini, pastinya dia memiliki alasan.." Kata Ino.

Sakura tersenyum. Perkataan Ino memang benar. Selama ini, Sasuke selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan alasan yang jelas.

"Tapi, coba kamu fikrikan pig, alasan apa yang mengharuskan Sasuke memperlakukan gadis lain selain aku secara lembut?" Tanya Sakura dan menatap tajam Ino.

"I-Itu.."

"Lalu, alasan apa yang membuat mereka harus saling memeluk di koridor yg gelap dan sepi? Nah alasan apa Ino pig?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino diam, membeku. Tatapan mata Sakura, suara yang tajam dan mengintimidasinya. Membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino jadi bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa.

"Sa-sakura.."

"Nah, ayo jawab Ino. Alasan apa?"

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Ino semakin melihat sikap dan ekpresi Sakura yang benar-benar terlihat seperti Sasuke. Tatapan mata yang tajam dan mengitimidasi yang Sakura berikan padanya, benar-benar mirip tatapan tajam Sasuke. Suara tajam, dingin dan menusuk, persis seperti suara bungsu Uchiha itu. Aura seram nan mengerikan yang Sakura keluarkan, mirip dengan Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar mirip Sasuke kalau sedang marah dan yang Ino tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa, Sakura jadi sangat menyeramkan seperti Tsunade?

"AKU TIDAAKKK TAAUUUU. SHIKAAA.. TOLONG AKUU.." Teriak Ino frustasi.

Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa lupa? Sakura adalah cucu kesayangan dari kepala sekolah mereka yang menyeramkan itu. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh kan kalau Sakura bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan seperti kekasih dan neneknya itu?.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh.." Komentar Shika begitu Ino menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Jahat sekali, kamu Shika.." Kata Ino.

"Habisnya, perkataanmu itu bukan membantu malah membuat Sakura kian kesal dengan Sasuke.." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi, aku cuman mau bilang ke Sakura, pasti ada alasannya. Kenapa Sasuke memeluk gadis itu.." Kata Ino.

"Di fikirkan baik-baik juga, semua alasan yang muncul semuanya alasan yang buruk.." Kata Neji angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu Neji?" Tanya Lee.

"Coba kalian fikirkan, Sasuke memeluk seorang gadis di koridor sekolah yang sepi dan gelap. Alasan logis apa yang terlintas di benak kalian, melihat kondisi dan posisi seperti itu?" Tanya Neji.

Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten dan Lee langsung menyerap kata-kata Neji dan mulai memikirkan tentang alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke memeluk gadis itu.

"Masa Sasuke dengan sengaja melakukannya sih?" Kata Tenten.

"Atau jangan-jangan, dia ingin membalas Sakura?" Kata Lee.

**Bletak**

"Jangan bicaramu. Sasuke tidak mungkin seperti itu. Masa membalas Sakura dengan cara rendahan seperti itu?" Kata Shika tidak terima dengan perkataan Lee.

"Habis, Sakura secara tidak langsung selalu membuat Sasuke cemburu karena kedekatannya dengan Naruto. Kan bisa saja, hanya pemikiranku.." Kata Lee.

"Tapi bisa juga hal itu terjadi Shika.." Kata Ino.

"Benar tuh Shika.." Kata Tenten.

"Tuhkan~~~" Kata Lee senang karena ada yang setuju dengan pemikriannya.

"Tapi kita jangan menarik kesimpulan dulu, bagaimanapun, ini baru perkiraan kita.." Kata Neji.

"Neji benar, lebih baik kita bertanya pada Sasuke.." Kata Shikamaru dan bangkit berdiri, hendak menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Sekarang? Dengan emosi yang masih meliputi Uchiha itu? Kamu bercanda Shika.." Kata Tenten dan membuat Shikamaru kembali duduk.

"Bisa-bisa, baru mengatakn satu kata, kita sudah tepar tidak berdaya.." Kata Lee.

Neji mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Lee. "Lee benar. Kita tunggu, sampai Sasuke tenang.."

'merepotkan sekali. Kenapa aku yang harus mendapatkan tugas ini?' batin Shika.

.

.

Murid kelas 10B terlihat tenang dan damai dari luar kelas, tapi kalau kalian menjadi salah satu dari penghuni kelas itu, percayalah kalian akan merasakan aura tidak bersahabat dari Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Jika kedua kekasih itu bertengkar atau ada masalah, entah kenapa keadaan kelas menjadi sangat mencekam dan tidak mengenakan. Apalagi sekarang mereka sedang mengikuti pelajaran musik dari guru killer mereka, Orochimaru-sensei, bisa kalian rasakan betapa tertekannya penghuni kelas itu.

'aku benci suasana seperti ini..' batin Sakura.

'benar-benar tidak mengenakan..' batin Naruto.

'harus segera di selesaikan..' batin Shikamaru.

"Ino, tolong buatkan selembar kertas berjumlah siswa di kelas ini, beserta namanya.." Perintah Orochimaru.

"Baik sensei.." Kata Ino dan mulai melaksankan tugas yang di berikan dengan di bantu Tenten.

"Tugas kali ini di kerjakan secara kelompok. Saya yang akan, memilihkan ketua kelompoknya dan ketuanya yang akan mengambil secarik kertas bernamakan anggotanya.." Kata Orochimaru.

"Tugasnya, mengarasemen lagu, lalu menampilkannya. Waktu yang saya berikan hanya satu minggu karena sekolah kita akan sibuk dengan festival olahraga.." Kata Orochimaru.

Benar-benar guru yang kejam. Hanya satu minggu? Yang benar saja. Mereka harus mencari lagu yang cocok, mengarasemennya dan baru latihan dan juga menghafalnya. Sungguh guru yang kejam. Apalagi baru beberapa jam yang lalu, Jiraiya-sensei juga memberikan tugas 3 bab. Wuhhh.. sepertinya, para penghuni kelas 10B tidak bisa bersantai-santai ya?.

"Bagi yang namanya, saya panggil, langsung maju ke depan.." Kata Orochimaru.

"Ketua kelompok yang pertama Hyuga Neji.."

"Ketua kelompok yang kedua Nara Shikamaru.."

"Ketua kelompok yang ketiga Tenten.."

"Ketua kelompok yang keempat Shion.."

"Ketua kelompok yang kelima Uchiha Sasuke.."

Semua nama yang di panggil pun maju ke depan. Sesaat mata Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu tapi Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Sasuke menghela nafas. Kalau tingkah Sakura sudah tidak bersahabat seperti itu, pastinya gadis manis itu sedang marah dan kesal.

"Sekarang, ambil secarik kertas secara berutan, di mulai dari Sasuke.." Kata Orochimaru.

"Sakura-chan.."

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto sedang memasang tampang wajah aneh. Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya, tapi sekeras apapun usahanya, ekspresi wajah Naruto terlalu aneh dan membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Tampang idiot apa itu?" Celetuk Ino.

"Hahaha.. Naruto-kun, kamu benar-benar lucu. Tampangmu aneh sekali.." Tawa Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, melihat Sakura yang masih tertawa dengan memengangi perutnya.

"Syukurlah.."

"Eh? Kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura seraya menghapus air matanya, akibat tadi dia terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Akhirnya kamu tertawa. Aku ketakutan karena sedari tadi kamu memasang tampang horror itu. Wajah cantik Saku-chan jadi terlihat amat menyeramkan.." Kata Naruto.

"Jadi mirip wajah setan gentayangan kan Naruto?" Tanya Ino dan gadis Yamanaka itu tertawa.

"Apa maksud kalian heh? Mengejekku?" Tanya Sakura dengan aura membunuh. Ino langsung tutup mulut rapat-rapat ketakutan.

"Bu-bukan.. begitu.. Saku-chan.."

"Gyaaahahahaha.. harusnya kalian lihat ekpresi kalian itu. Benar-benar lucu sekali.." Tawa Sakura.

"Tch sial, aku tertipu.." Kata Ino.

"Yang penting, Sakura-chan sudah tertawa lagi.." Senyum Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun.." Senyum Sakura.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, sudah tugasku membuat gadis yang aku sukai, selalu tersenyum.." Cengir Naruto. Ino yang melihat sikap dan tingkah Naruto, beterima kasih dalam hatinya, bisa membuat mood Sakura bagus lagi.

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke dan melihat pemuda tampan itu sedang menahan amarahnya. Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat, giginya bergemelutuk karena emosi. Shikamaru mendesah panjang lalu memukul bahu Sasuke ringan.

"Jangan emosi begitu.." Kata Shikamaru.

".."

"Paling tidak, Naruto membuat Sakura tersenyum lagi.." Kata Shikamaru.

"Justru itu yang membuatku kesal. Si super idiot itu selalu bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum.." Kata Sasuke.

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas. "Habis ini, jelaskan semuanya pada Sakura.."

".."

"Kalau kamu membiakan hal ini terus berlarut-larut, lama-kelamaan, si serangga penganggu itu akan mengambil Sakura darimu loh. Uchiha anti kalah kan?" Tanya Shika.

Shikamaru tersenyum puas saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. Sehabis mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Sasuke maju ke depan dan mengambil secarik kertas. Onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna, kemudian senyuman atau seringai muncul dengan jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto.."

Semua mata membulat tidak percaya kecuali Orochimaru-sensei yang tidak mengetahui permasalah yang terjadi. Naruto berjalan dengan santainya dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Shikamaru kembali mendesah panjang, apa yang akan terjadi kalau Naruto satu kelompok dengan Sasuke? Sakura mengingit bibir bagian bawahnya. Beginilah dia kalau sedang khawatir. Hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto kan jauh sekali dari kata Baik dan bersahabat. Sakura khawatir apa yang akan dua orang itu lakukan.

"Akatsuna Sakura.."

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Shikamaru memanggil namanya. Sakura berjalan dan berdiri di belakang Lee. Emeraldnya memperhatikan anggota kelompok Sasuke dan untung saja Ino ada di kelompok itu.

'semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja..' batin Sakura.

Apakah Sasuke bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura dan membuat hubungan mereka kembali membaik? Apa yang terjadi saat Naruto dan Sasuke satu kelompok dan juga rencana apa yang sudah Naruto siapkan untuk hari sabtu nanti? Siapa gadis yang di peluk Sasuke itu? Apakah gadis itu masih akan tetap muncul?

Jawabannya di next chap ..

To Be continued ..

* * *

Kyaaa gimana sama chap ini?

Mood ku lagi ngga bagus, alias galau karena idenya terlalu banyak -_-

Haha.. abaikan.

Terimakasih yang udah mau review, author terharus sekali.

Kalau ada kata yang hilang, mohon maaf juga. Author ngga tau ke mana larinya kata-kata itu. Author udah cek berulang kali.

Gomen karena masih banyak sekali kekurangan.

**Review for next chapter** ..

* * *

**Balasan Review**

**Guest** : iya ngga apa-apa. Kamu udah nyempetin review aja, author sudah berterima kasih. Tetep baca ya? ^^

**Enal** : Pasti di lanjut tenang aja. ^^

**Guest** : Sip, pasti di lanjut, tetap dukung dan baca ya?

**Hiroshima** : Hahaha.. pasti Naruto akan merebut Sakura tapi ngga janji ya? Sasukenya terlalu over sih.. Makasih udah sempetin review ^^

**Review for next chap..**

Sincerenly yours,

Princess7174


	5. Chapter 5 : Rain

A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura & Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

I hope you give a good respect for my first fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

**My Baby Girl Chapter 5 : Rain**

Seluruh anggota kelas, sudah mendapatkan kelompoknya dan sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan lagu apa yang akan mereka arasemen nantinya. Tugas yang paling berat memang di pikul oleh ketua kelompok, mengingat tanggung jawab atas nilai dan keberhasilan ada di tangan ketua kelompok tapi kerja sama dengan sesama anggota kelompok juga sangat penting untuk keberhasilan.

Mari kita lihat situasi kelompok Sasuke, Ino terlihat frustasi sendiri dengan tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling berebut memberikan usul lagu. Anggota lain dari kelompok mereka hanya bisa pasrah saja melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto yang seperti anak kecil itu.

" Lagu ini bagus.." Usul Sasuke.

"Coba kalian dengarkan dulu, aku ada ide untuk mengarasemen bagian ini.. " Kata Sasuke dan mulai menyetel sebuah lagu.

Ino dan anggota kelompok lainnya hendak mendengarkan lagu dari usul Sasuke itu tapi di detik kemudian, tangan Naruto sudah menyambar handphone Sasuke.

"Lagu itu norak dan ketinggalan zaman, lebih bagus lagu ini.." Kata Naruto.

"Apa katamu Dobe? Jangan samakan, selera norakmu dengan diriku ini.." Kesal Sasuke dan merebut kembali handphonenya.

"Maksudmu, seleramu lebih baik dariku?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Selera dengan tingkat kenarsisan akut begitu bagus? Ngga salah? Narsis bangga.." Kata Naruto dengan santainya. Kening Sasuke berkedut tanda tidak suka. Baru pertama kali ada yang berani menentang dan mengejeknya seperti ini.

"Naruto, selera musik Sasuke memang bagus. Karena dia memiliki talenta di bidang itu dan bukan narsis.." Celetuk Orochimaru. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Mana buktinya sensei?" Tanya Naruto, sepertinya pria bermata safir itu tidak mau kalah dengan mudah ya?

"Bukti? Tanya saja pada kekasih Sasuke.." Kata Orochimaru yang masih kekeh untuk membela Sasuke dan sekarang seluruh pasang mata menuju satu objek.

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura.."

Gadis bermata emerald itu baru menoleh setelah Shikamaru menepuk pundaknya perlahan. Sakura memandang ke arah Naruto, Sasuke, Ino dan Orochimaru-sensei dengan tatapan bingung tak mengerti. Maklum saja, sedari tadi Sakura sibuk dengan dunianya alias melamun jadi dia tidak mendengar adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sensei tadi bertanya tentang kemampuan Sasuke dalam hal musik.." Kata Shika.

"Memangnya kemampuan musik Sasuke bagus, Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura diam.

Emerald dan Onyx saling bertemu dan menatap. Hanya mata mereka berdua yang berkomunikasi dan karena Sakura enggan, Gadis berambut soft pink itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Sasuke mendesah, beginilah Sakura kalau dalam mode ngambeknya. Ino yang paham, mengelus lengan Sasuke dan tersenyum berusaha memberi semangat pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasuke menoleh, melihat Ino dan pemuda tampan itu membalas senyuman Ino dengan senyuman yang amat teramat tipis tapi masih bisa di lihat oleh Ino.

'Kami-sama, Sakura, kamu amat teramat beruntung. Lihat betapa tampannya Uchiha ini? Astaga Sakura, demi arwah madara yang masih bergentayangan, kamu sangat beruntung..' batin Ino.

"Sakura sebagai kekasih Sasuke, pastinya Sasuke pernah menyanyikan sebuah lagu atau menunjukkan kemampuan bermusiknya padamu kan?" Tanya Orochimaru.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sering Orochimaru-sensei.." Kata Sakura.

"Apa? Pasti bohong.." Kata Naruto dan mendapat death glare dari Sasuke.

"Tidak kok Naruto-kun, Sasuke pintar main gitar dan piano. Dia sering bernyanyi untukku dan keluarga kami.." Kata Sakura. Pipi Sakura merona saat mengatakan hal itu. Begitupun Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Sakura. Terdengar beberapa godaan terlontar untuk dua sejoli itu, membuat keadaan kelas menjadi riuh dan kembali hangat lagi.

'sepulang sekolah, akan ku jelaskan semuanya..' batin Sasuke.

'tch, sial. Lagi-lagi dia terlihat keren..' batin Naruto dan menatap tajam ke Sasuke.

"Kamu kalah lagi Dobe~~" Seringai Sasuke.

"Huh, aku belum menyerah dan tak akan menyerah.." Kata Naruto.

"Orang bodoh memang susah menyerah.." Ledek Sasuke.

"Apa katamu Teme? Kalau berani ulangi lagi.." Kesal Naruto.

"Orang bodoh hmpphhmmm.."

"Kalian berdua, hentikan.." Kata Shikamaru dan muncul di belakang Sasuke dengan tangan kanan yang mendekap mulut Sasuke.

'kalau terus berlanjut, bisa-bisa mereka berkelahi..' batin Shika. Rupanya Shikamaru sudah waspada sejak awal dan melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke tadi, Shikamaru langsung mengambil langkah pencegahan.

"Kalian, tidak bisa sehari tanpa bertengkar ya?" Tanya Shika.

"Dia duluan yang mulai.." Kata Naruto.

"hmphmm.. hmphngm.. ngg.."

"Apa katamu Teme? Kamu menyerah? Sakura untukku?" Kata Naruto asal menebak. Mata Sasuke melotot, memberikan death glare untuk Naruto.

"Hmmmphh.. hmphhmm.. ngmohmg.."

"Shika, lepaskan. Sasuke-kun sulit bernafas.."

Shikamaru bergidik ngeri dan buru-buru melepaskan tangan kanannya dari mulut Sasuke. "Sudah, aku lepaskan Sakura.." Kata Shika.

'Keduanya, sama-sama menyeramkan..' batin Shika.

'Entah sejak kapan, Sakura jadi makin mirip Sasuke..' batin Ino yang tadi melihat tatapan tajam dan aura gelap dari Sakura.

"Ahhh, Baka Dobe, dengarkan, sampai kapan pun, Sakura akan tetap jadi milikku. Siapapun, tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya dariku.." Kata Sasuke sukses membuat pipi Sakura merona.

"Termasuk Kami-sama?" Tanya Naruto.

**Ctak..**

Entah terlalu polos atau bagaimana, perkataan Naruto tadi membuat seisi kelas langsung terbujur lemas. Dahi Sasuke sudah berkedut, tangannya terkepal berusaha menahan tinjunya yang akan melayang ke wajah Naruto tapi ..

**Duakk..**

"Naruto Baka, hentikan percakapan kalian itu.."

Mata semua orang membulat tak percaya. Naruto mengelus pipinya yang memar. Tak bisa mereka percaya, seorang Akatsuna Sakura meninju Naruto dan membuat Naruto tersungkur ke tanah.

"Hentikan Sakura, emosi dan tenagamu lebih menakutkan dari milik Sasuke, jadi kembali jadi gadis manis dan lembut ya?" Kata Orochimaru-sensei dengan nada dingin. Sakura mendesah lalu kembali duduk di samping Shika yang masih melonggo tak percaya.

Sepertinya rumor yang mengatakan kalau Sakura lebih menyeramkan dan lebih mematikan dari Sasuke, sudah mulai terbukti. Sakura kan cucu dari Tsunade-sama. Kepala Sekolah Konoha Senior High School yang memiliki emosi dan tenaga yang mengerikan, jadi wajar kan kalau Sakura juga begitu?.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua. Tapi yang pasti, tugas kali ini membutuhkan kerja sama dari seluruh anggota.." Kata Orochimar-sensei.

Kriingg..

"Pelajaran Selesai, sampai jumpa minggu depan.." Kata Orochimaru-sensei.

Semua penghuni kelas 10B, bernafas lega. Tumben sekali, sensei mereka yang galak nan killer itu tidak memberika hukuman yang menyeramkan dan di tambah lagi, bel pernyelamat berbunyi di saat yang tepat. Benar-benar, kelas 10B sepertinya sedikit beruntung heh?.

.

.

**Zraasssshhhhh**

Sakura memandangi rintik-rintik hujan dari jendela di sebelahnya. Jemari tangannya mengambarkan sesuatu yang absurd bagi orang yang melihat gambar itu.

"Itu seperti gambar kelinci zombie.."

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang sedang mengamati karya absurdnya. Jemari Naruto membuat sebuah kata dan Sakura menunggu hingga Naruto selesai membuat kata itu.

"Pe-pelangi?" Heran Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pelangi selalu muncul setelah hujan. Membuat yang suram menjadi indah kembali.." Kata Naruto.

"Baka, aku juga tau itu.." Kata Sakura.

Naruto nyengir lebar dan Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Hening

Sakura kembali fokus pada rintik-rintik hujan dan tiba-tiba fikirannya kembali teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubungannya kelinci zombie dengan pelangi?" Tanya Sakura dan menatap Naruto.

Naruto salah tingkah sendiri. Dia mengaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal tanda dia bingung dan gugup. Sakura tertawa kecil lalu mulai mengambar sesuatu.

"Begini saja, karena sinar pelangi yang warna-warni akhirnya, kelinci zombie kembali normal dan membuat tanah tandus kembali hijau dan berbunga.." Kata Sakura. Jemarinya mengambar rumput dan beberapa kelinci lainnya.

"Ah, jangan lupakan pohon Sakura.." Kata Naruto dan mengambar pohon Sakura di sisi kanan.

"Heh? Ada apa dengan pohon Sakura?" Heran Sakura.

"Pohon Sakura membuat segalanya lebih indah dan akhirnya keluarga kelinci kembali hidup berbahagia. Tamat.." Cengir Naruto. Sakura tersenyum.

"Ehem.. sebaiknya, kalian berhenti mencoret-coret jendela dan membuat dongeng anak kecil.." Kata Iruka-sensei dengan tatapan tajam pada Naruto dan Sakura. Tatapan horror yang benar-benar menakutkan.

"Maaf sensei.." Kata Naruto.

"Kerjakan soal kalian.." Kata Iruka-sensei.

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk dan mulai menekuni soalnya. Di detik kemudian, mereka berdua menoleh dan saling tersenyum dan kembali lagi menekuni soal mereka.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tidak suka. Semakin lama, Naruto dan Sakura semakin dekat saja. 'bisa-bisa serangga penganggu itu, akan merebut Sakura darimu loh..' Kata-kata Shikamaru kembali terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Tangannya meremas pensilnya hingga patah, membuat Lee yang duduk di samping Sasuke bergidik ngeri. 'Uchiha anti kalah bukan?' tapi kemudian, seringaian andalan Sasuke terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Tentu saja Uchiha anti kalah ralat Uchiha tidak mengampuni kekalahan dan pastinya Sasuke juga tidak akan kalah dengan hal ini.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor Konoha Senior High School yang mulai sepi itu. Akibat dia sering bercanda selama pelajaran Iruka-sensei, Naruto di hukum mengerjakan soal-soal dua kali lipat lebih banyak dan juga mengumpulkan tugas teman-temannya ke meja Iruka-sensei.

'Setelah, menaruk ini, aku akan mengantar Sakura-chan..' batin Naruto.

Setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Naruto masuk ke ruang guru dan bertanya di mana meja Iruka-sensei, tapi bukannya bisa pulang dengan cepat, Naruto malah di ceramahi oleh Iruka-sensei.

'sial..' batin Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Sakura berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari sekolah. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat ia berada di lobby, tangannya terulur dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai menyambut tangan mungilnya. Sakura menghela nafas, tadi dia menghindari Sasuke dengan cara bersembunyi di kamar mandi. Sebenarnya, Sakura juga ingin kembali bermanja-manja ria dengan Sasuke tapi ingatan saat Sasuke memeluk gadis lain selain dirinya, masih saja membuat dia cemburu.

'menyebalkan. Awas saja Sasuke-kun..' batin Sakura.

"Sakura.."

Suara yang amat familiar, masuk ke indra pendengaran Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan menatap Onyx yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Nafas Sasuke masih satu-satu tanda bahwa pemuda tampan itu habis belari. Tentu saja berlari, karena Sasuke berlarian mencari sosok Sakura ke seluruh inci dari Konoha Senior High School. Baru saja mulut Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan suatu kata, tapi kaki Sakura sudah lebih dulu berlari menerobos hujan dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, Sasuke langsung menerobos hujan dan mengejar Sakura. Aksi teriak-teriakan pun terjadi. Sasuke terus meneriaki nama Sakura dan berusaha menghentikan Sakura, tapi gadis bermata emerald itu mengacuhkannya habis-habisan. Tidak terima di acuhkan, Sasuke menambah kecepatan larinya dan akhirnya setelah segala upaya yang ia lakukan, Sasuke berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Sakura.

"Tunggu Sakura.."

"Lepaskan aku.."

"Semuanya salah paham.."

"Tidak.."

"Semuanya tidak seperti yang kamu lihat.."

"Aku percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.."

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada gadis keras kepala seperti ini? Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu menghebuskan nafasnya perlahan. Menghadapi Sakura yang keras kepala, pasti akan memancing emosi Sasuke. Sakura tipe gadis yang tidak bisa di bentak dan Sasuke tidak mau nantinya dia membentak Sakura karena emosi.

"Biar aku jelaskan.." Kata Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak perlu di jelaskan.."

"Sakura, kamu salah paham hime.."

"Tidak.."

"Sakura.."

"Lepaskan aku.."

"AKATSUNA SAKURA, DIAM DAN DENGARKAN AKU.."

Sakura tersentak mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang meninggi. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya. Akhirnya apa yang ia takutkan terjadi. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan dan akhirnya berakibat seperti tadi. Sasuke mengambil nafas lalu mendekap Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, pastinya gadis itu syock karena di bentak olehnya. Selama ini Sasuke memang selalu memperlakukan Sakura dengan lembut dan di bentak oleh Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, pasti gadis itu kaget.

Hiks.. hiks..

Hiks..

"Sakura, maafkan aku.." Lirih Sasuke.

".."

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi kamu tidak memberikan aku kesempatan.." Kata Sasuke.

"Hiks.. Sasuke-kun jahat.." Isak Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu mencium pipi Sakura.

"Di sini dingin, kita berteduh di sana ya? Lalu kita bicara.." Kata Sasuke dan menunjuk sebuah pohon besar. Sakura mengangguk setuju. Sasuke tersenyum, akkhirnya keras kepala Sakura luntur juga.

Alasan Sasuke membawa Sakura berteduh apalagi kalau bukan tidak ingin membuat gadis tercintanya kedinginan karena hujan. Mana mau Sasuke membuat Sakura sakit karena hujan-hujanan selama mereka berbicara. Di bawah pohon itu juga, Sasuke masih terus mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura. Melindungi tubuh gadis yang ia kasihi dari dinginnya angin dan juga air hujan.

"Aku memeluk gadis itu bukan karena sengaja.." Kata Sasuke membuka pembicaraan mereka. Sakura hanya diam, mendengarkan lanjutan dari kalimat Sasuke.

"Kamu ingat kan, aku keluar dari kelas karena kesal melihat kedekatan kamu dengan si Baka Dobe itu. Rasanya, aku ingin meninju saja, wajah bodohnya itu.." Kata Sasuke dan Sakura terkekeh pelan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Berusaha membuat mereka berdua tetap hangat.

"Aku kesal dan iri dengan si Baka Dobe itu, dia selalu saja bisa membuatmu tersenyum tapi aku tidak pernah membuatmu tersenyum.." Kata Sasuke dan menatap emerald yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Sasuke-kun salah. Hanya dengan terus berada di sisiku saja, Sasuke-kun sudah membuatku sangat senang.." Kata Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lalu dengan penuh sayang, di kecupnya kening Sakura.

"Terimakasih.." Senyum Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan kini, kedua tangan mungil Sakura sudah memeluk balik tubuh Sasuke. Di benamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Lanjutkan Sasu, kamu belum menjelaskannya.." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku berjalan sembari mengutuk si Baka Dobe itu dan karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, aku menabrak gadis itu.." Kata Sasuke.

"Biar ku tebak, Sasuke membentak gadis itu dan akhirnya karena ketakutan gadis itu menangis?" Tebak Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baka, lembutlah sedikit kalau dengan perempuan.." Kata Sakura dan mencubit lengan Sasuke pelan. Sasuke merintih kesakitan, berpura-pura seakan cubitan Sakura tadi menyakitinya.

"Lalu karena bingung harus bagaimana, Sasuke-kun memeluknya?" Tebak Sakura dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menangguk.

"Huh, seenaknya saja memeluk gadis lain. Alasannya tidak aku terima.." Kata Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh? Hime, ayolah. Maafkan aku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana, agar tangis gadis itu berhenti.." Mohon Sasuke.

".."

"Sakura-chan, aku hanya menyukaimu. Maafkan aku.." Melas Sasuke.

"..."

"Kalau Sakura-chan tidak memaafkanku, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu.." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Jangan Sasuke-kun.." Kata Sakura lalu memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum puas, lalu membalas memeluk gadisnya itu.

"Maafkan aku.." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya, aku sudah memaafkan Sasuke-kun.." Senyum Sakura lalu mendongkakan kepalanya untuk menatap Onyx milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke menyentuh kulit wajah Sakura. "Terimakasih hime, aku mencintaimu.." Kata Sasuke lalu mencium dengan lembut bibir Sakura.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning membulatkan matanya. Mata safirnya melihat pemandangan yang paling menyakitkan di seluruh dunia. Di bandingkan dengan omelan kaa-san dan tou-sannya, pemandangan romantis di hadapannya ini sungguh membunuhnya. Tanpa memperdulikan omelan Iruka-sensei, Naruto berlari keluar dari ruang guru dan dengan tergesa-gesa dia menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang mulai sepi.

'apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya saja mencium Sakura..' batin Naruto.

Jika orang lain yang melihat pemandangan itu, akan berkomentar 'kekasih yang sempurna' atau 'romantis'. Bagaimana tidak romantis? Di tengah turunnya hujan yang dingin, dua sejoli saling berpelukan, saling menjaga satu sama lain dan di tambah lagi dengan ciuman. Adengan yang sungguh romantis bukan? Ciuman di tengah hujan romantis.

Tapi bagi Naruto, pemandangan itu sama sekali tidak romantis. Pemandagan itu malah sungguh mengerikan di mata safirnya. Langkah kakinya kian cepat dan saat di belokan, karena tidak hati hati, Naruto menabrak seseorang.

**Brukk..**

"Ah, maaf.."

Naruto membantu memunguti barang-barang yang berjatuhan akibat tabrakan tadi. Naruto mendongkakan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat gadis bermata seputih mutiara dengan rambut pendek berambut ungu kehitaman.

"Kamu gadis yang tadi kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu diam kemudian mengangguk.

"Tadi.."

"Kami ti-tidak melakukan apa-apa. Uchiha-san, be-berusaha menghiburku sungguh.." Kata gadis itu dengan terbata-bata. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengambil buku yang ada di tangan gadis itu.

"Tidak apa, tenang saja.." Kata Naruto.

"Maaf, karena aku, ke-kemungkinan, Sasuke dan.."

"Mereka sudah baikan, tuh lihat.." Kata Naruto dan dengan dagunya menunjuk dua sejoli yang masih asik berpelukan.

"Ah, romantis sekali.."

Ctak

Kata romantis adalah kata terlarang untuk Naruto saat ini, Naruto hendak meninggalkan gadis itu bersama dengan tumpukan buku yang berat itu tapi perkataan tou-sannya kembali tergiang di kepalanya membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

"Biar aku bantu.." Kata Naruto.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah, ruang guru su-sudah dekat.." Kata gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Kata tou-san ku, laki-laki harus membantu perempuan yang terlihat kesulitan.." Cengir Naruto.

"Jadi siapa namamu? Aku Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 10B.." Kata Naruto dan berjalan kembali ke arah ruang guru.

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata.." Kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Hinata? Salam kenal, panggil aku Naruto ya.." Cengir Naruto.

"Eh? Baiklah. Salam kenal, Naruto.." Senyum Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju ruang guru. Sesekali keduanya saling curi-curi pandang. Naruto berpendapat kalau Hinata itu lumayan manis walaupun masih kalah manis dengan Sakura sedangkan Hinata, menganggap Naruto sangat keren dan baik. Seiring dengan langkah mereka yang semakin dekat dengan ruang guru, Naruto berdoa 'semoga saja tidak ada Iruka-sensei..'

"Permisi apa ada Iruka-sensei? Saya mau menyerahkan tugas kelas 10C.."

**Duaarrr**

Bagaikan di sambar petir, lutut Naruto rasanya lemas seketika. Baru saja dia berdoa agar tidak bertemu dengan Iruka-sensei tapi sedetik kemudian, jawaban dari doanya sudah ia ketahui.

"Masuk Hinata.."

"Baik, Iruka-sensei.." Kata Hinata.

Wajah Naruto kian memucat begitu melihat seringaian di wajah Senseinya itu, pasti sehabis ini dia akan di ceramahi lagi oleh Iruka-sensei dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura. Pelajaran yang Naruto dapatkan hari ini adalah sebelum membantu seseorang yang berhubungan dengan ruang guru, lebih baik tanya dulu siapa gurunya. Kalau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan telinganya. Melihat seringaian di wajah senseinya itu, membuat firasat buruk kian jelas di hati Naruto.

'Kena kamu Naruto..' batin Iruka dan menatap Naruto yang masih memandang ke arahnya dgn pucat pasi.

.

.

Brmmm..

Mobil volvo hitam itu berhenti di pekarangan, kediaman keluarga Akatsuna. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung masuk ke rumah itu. Sementara Sakura menghilang entah ke mana, Sasuke duduk di sofa rumah itu. Tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan akibat hujan-hujanan tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, ganti bajunya dengan baju Sasori-nii san dulu.." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengambil kaos, celana jeans dan handuk dari tangan Sakura.

"Aku ganti baju dulu.." Kata Sasuke dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Uchiha itu tidak perlu bertanya lagi, di mana letak kamar mandi karena dia sudah sering kali main ke rumah ini.

Sakura mengangguk, gadis itu duduk di sofa dan mengambil hair dryer dari kotak di sebelah sofa itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara khas hair dryer keluar dan dengan lembut Sakura mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke keluar dengan mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans milik Sasori.

Harus Sakura akui, walaupun wajah Sasuke pucat dan bibirnya biru karena kedinginan, penampilan Sasuke tetap keren apalagi karena rambutnya acak-acakan akibat basah.

"Ke sini Sasuke-kun, biar ku keringkan.." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk dan bungsu Uchiha itu duduk di hadapan Sakura. Sentuhan yang Sakura berikan pada rambut ravennya sangat di sukai Sasuke. Sentuhan lembut itu selalu membuat Sasuke tenang. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati sentuhan itu dan juga rasa tenang dan hangat yang mulai merayapi hatinya.

**Cklek**

"Sakura-chan, kamu sudah pulang?"

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh dan terlihat Sasori yang baru pulang dari mini market. Mata Sasori membulat sempurna dan di detik kemudian wajah baby facenya berubah jadi evil face.

"UCHIHA SASUKE, APA YANG SEDANG KAMU LAKUKAN HAH? KAMU SEDANG DALAM MASA HUKUMAN DAN SEKARANG KAMU SUDAH MELEWATI BATAS HUKUMAN.." Murka Sasori.

"Nii san, tenang dulu.."

"HUKUMAN TETAP HUKUMAN DAN UCHIHA TIDAK PERNAH MELANGGAR HUKUMAN.." Kata Sasori.

Sakura dan Sasuke terduduk lemas, sepertinya Sasori benar-benar serius dengan hukumannya yang tempo hari. Hei Sasuke, lebih baik kamu berhenti mengoda si Sasori. Menggoda Sasori berakibat buruk bukan Sasuke?

Bagaimana ya dengan hukuman dari Sasori? Apa yang Naruto lakukan setelah membantu Hinata? Apa yang akan terjadi selajutnya dengan Naruto Hinata Sasuke dan Sakura? Tunggu next chap ..

* * *

To Be Continued ..

**Review for next chapter ..**

* * *

Balasan Review

**Soputan** : huehehhe.. Naruto ngga bayar author kok. Sakura tersenyum tulus kok tapi Sakura ngga memberi harapan ke Naruto. Jawabannya nanti kamu temukan di next chap ya. Makasih udah Review dan pastinya tetep aku lanjutin kalau masih ada yg review ^^ makasih banyak .

**Doche** : hiaaaa.. ini sudah author lanjutkan, semoga kamu suka ^^ . maksud dari senyum mesum itu apa ya? *wajah sepolos wajah naruto* makasih udah mau review ^^

**Bay uzukage** : makasih udah memuji fic abal ini. Hiah, author jadi main semangat nih nulisnya kalau banyak yang suka. Wah wah, jangan ngerebut kekasih orang juga, author bisa berabe nih. Haha makasih udah mau review dan semoga aja, gan suka sama chap ini ^^

**Guest** : NaruHina memang muncul kok, buktinya ada di chap ini kan? Hehe. Makasih udah mau dukung dan review. Semoga suka sama chap ini ya ^^

**Karin-chan** : aduh *terharu* makasih atas pujiannya, ini udah di lanjutin. Semoga suka ya ^^ pasti akan tetep lanjut kalau banyak yang minta ^^

**Van persie** : haha.. jangan mengerling begitu dong, author jadi ngga enak hati nih (?) haha, makasih udah mau review ya, semangat untuk Naruto heaahhh ^^

Fiuuhhh, setelah kecapean karena begadang terus, chap ini keluar juga. Idenya muncul saat author kehujanan habis pulang sekolah dari jakarta ke tangerang *curhat*. Salah author juga sih, sekolah kejauhan. Sekolah di mana, rumah di mana. Haha. Abaikan.

Semoga chap ini kalian suka.

**Review for next chap ..**

Sincerenly yours.

Princess7174


	6. Chapter 6 : Taman Bermain

A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura & Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

I hope you give a good respect for my first fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

**My Baby Girl Chapter 6 : Taman Bermain**

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat dan tanpa di rasa, Hari ini adalah hari sabtu di mana Sakura akan pergi ke rumah Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas Biologi dari Jiraiya-sensei. Karena mereka janjian jam 8 pagi, hari ini Sakura jadi bangun seperti biasa. Sasori memandang heran ke arah adik tersayangnya itu. Biasanya kalau hari sabtu, Sakura akan bangun lebih siang, tapi hari ini gadis bermata emerald itu berbeda. Sakura sudah rapih dengan baju perginya dan juga tas selempangnya. Sasori mengernyit, otaknya mulai berfikir tentang kemungkinan yang akan Sakura lakukan.

'hari sabtu, libur, pakaian rapih, Saku-chan juga manis sekali..' batin Sasori.

Otaknya masih terus berfikir dan kemudian, saraf-saraf otaknya menemukan sesuatu dan seketika 'sesuatu' yang baru saja saraf-saraf otaknya temukan, langsung membuat wajah baby face Sasori berubah jadi evil face.

'kencan, pasti kencan dan kencan berarti dengan si Uchiha sialan itu. Berani sekali si Sasuke melanggar hukumannya lagi..' batin Sasori dengan mata penuh kebencian.

Sakura yang menyadari perubahan aura di sekitarnya langsung berhenti dengan kegiatan sarapannya. Mata emeraldnya memandangi abang laki-lakinya yang sedang mencengkram telapak meja dengan kuat membuat telapak meja itu kusut.

"Sasori-nii san kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Saku-chan, kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan .."

"Jangan bilang dengan Sasuke?" Kesal Sasori.

"Uchiha sialan itu, sudah kemarin melanggar batas wilayah, sekarang ingin melanggar batas hari juga? Lihat saja, akan ku telpon Itcahi.." Kata Sasori dengan seringaian jahil yang menyeramkan.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Abang laki-lakinya pasti akan bertingkah seperti itu, jika ada sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang Sasuke. Sepertinya, Sasori sangat dendam dengan Sasuke heh? Sakura tidak habis fikir, Sasori yang biasanya dewasa, pendiam dan bijaksana akan berubah kalau ketemu dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya, abangnya itu mempunyai sisi lain ya?

"Nii-san, aku tidak pergi dengan Sasuke.." Kata Sakura.

"Jangan membohongi nii-san.." Kata Sasori masih fokus dengan layar handphonenya. Sesekali suara tawaan keluar dari mulut Sasori. Entah apa yang sedang kakanya lakukan itu tapi yang pasti Sakura punya firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Aku ngga bohong nii-san, aku mau ke rumah temanku yang bernama Naruto, kalau nii-san tidak percaya, ikut aku saja ke stasiun.." Kata Sakura.

Sasori diam sebentar. Matanya memandang ke arah emerald Sakura, mencari-cari cela kalau adiknya itu sedang membohonginya tapi emerald itu hanya memancarkan kejujuran. Sasori membuang nafas perlahan lalu meminum tehnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Ya sudah, nii-san antar. Sekalian nii-san mau ke kampus.." Kata Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, gadis berambut soft pink itu langsung bersiap menuju stasiun bersama sang abang tercinta.

.

.

**Stasiun Kereta X**

**07.35**

Pemuda berambut jabrik dengan warna kuning mencolok tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk stasiun. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari dan juga ia tunggu. Mereka janjian jam 08.00 dan sekarang baru saja jam 07.35 jadi kemungkinan besar gadis yang ia tunggu-tunggu, pastinya belum datang. Menunggu memang bukan kebiasaan Naruto, biasanya pemuda bermata safir itu selalu di tunggu karena maklum, Naruto selalu ngaret dan juga susah bangun pagi. Tapi karena hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, alhasil Naruto memakai 15 alarm dengan volume full untuk bisa bangun di pagi hari. Hasilnya tidak mengecewak, Naruto berhasil bagun pagi dan juga ia bisa dandan 'keren' dalam rencana untuk menarik perhatian Sakura. Walaupun akibat alarmnya itu dia berhasil membangunkan seluruh penghuni anggota rumahnya. Tapi paling tidak, sejauh ini semua masih dalam kendali.

'hari ini, aku akan membuat Saku-chan terkesan~~~' batin Naruto.

Beberapa gadis-gadis yang berlalu-lalang, melempar tatapan genit dan juga tebar pesona ke arah Naruto. Memang Naruto lumayan tampan dan keren tapi kalau ada Sasuke di sampingnya, kemungkinan besar keberadaan Naruto tidak akan di lirik barang secuil pun dan untuk itulah Naruto merasa sangat kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Loh Naruto?"

Lamunan Naruto buyar saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Mata safirnya melihat seorang gadis pirang dan juga laki-laki berkuncir yang di gandeng mesra oleh sang gadis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami mau kencan.." Kata Ino malu-malu.

"Begitukah? Sama denganku dong.." Cengir Naruto.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kamu punya kekasih?" Tanya Shikamaru tanpa rasa berdosa.

**Ctak**

Dahi Naruto berkedut, perempatan siku muncul di keningnya akibat ucapan Shikamaru.

"Shika, jaga omongamu.." Kata Ino.

"Memang benar kan? Naruto kan jomblo, kalau SasuSaku sih ngga heran kencan hari sabtu.." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aduh Shika, masa kamu lupa? Sasuke kan kena hukuman Sasori-san.." Kata Ino berusaha mengingatkan Shikamaru saat Sakura bercerita pada mereka.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Sayang sekali.." Kata Shika.

"Anu.. Sasuke di hukum? Siapa itu Sasori-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke di hukum tidak boleh kencan dengan Sakura selama satu bulan, ke rumahnya juga ngga boleh.." Kata Ino.

"Sasori-san itu abang laki-laki Sakura dan dia mengidap penyakit Sister Complex level akut.." Kata Shikamaru.

"Coba ulangi lagi kalimatmu Shika.."

Shikamaru, Ino dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah yang harusnya baby face tapi yang terlihat adalah evil face karena sedang menahan amarahnya.

"A-a itu Sasori-nii san, bukan apa-apa.." Gugup Shika.

"Aku belum tuli, tadi kamu bilang sister complex tingkat akut hah?" Kata Sasori.

"I-itu.."

"Sudahlah nii-san, jangan marah-marah terus, nanti cepet tua." Kata Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sasori.

Sasori membuang nafas, berusaha menetralkan kembali emosinya. "Jadi dia yang namanya Naruto?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto.." Kata Naruto dan membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Wah, kamu sopan sekali ya, beda sekali dengan si Uchiha sialan itu.." Kata Sasori.

'yes, aku dapat kesan baik~~~' batin Naruto.

"Aku Akatsuna Sasori, abang Sakura. Tolong jaga adikku ya.." Senyum Sasori dan Naruto mengangguk mantap dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baik dan pasti akan ku jaga.." Kata Naruto.

Sasori tersenyum. 'hiahaha, Sasuke, ternyata sainganmu banyak ya. Tapi aku suka pemuda energik ini walaupun tampangnya terlalu lugu dan polos..' batin Sasori.

"Ya sudah, nii-san pergi dulu Saku-chan.." Kata Sasori.

"Iya, hati-hati nii-san.." Kata Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya pada abangnya.

"Shika, Ino kalian mau kencan ya?" Tanya Sakura mellihat penampilan Shika dan Ino yang serasi itu.

"Begitulah, sayang ya Saku-chan, kamu ngga bisa ikut kita ke taman bermain yang baru buka.." Kata Ino.

"Sasuke di hukum sih.." Tambah Shika.

"Ngga apa, bisa lain kali.." Kata Sakura.

Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat ikhlas tapi sepertinya Sakura ingin sekali pergi ke taman bermain itu.

"Kita pergi saja ke taman bermain.." Kata Naruto.

"Apa? Tapi tugas Jiraiya-sensei?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudah aku kerjakan. Besok, Saku-chan bisa salin dari buku ku, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Asikkk Sakura, sudah iya saja.." Kata Ino.

Sakura mengangguk dan bersama pasangan ShikaIno mereka pun menuju ke taman bermain dengan menggunakan kereta pastinya.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven yang biasanya mencuat tapi sekarang berantakan karena pemuda itu habis bangun tidur. Dengan langkah gontai, pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Setelah itu, mata onyx kelamnya melihat jam digital yang ada di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

'jam 10.15..' batinnya.

'tadi malam, keasyikan main game. Sakura sudah bangun belum ya?' batin Sasuke.

Pemuda itu duduk di sisi ranjangnya, tangannya mengambil handphone yang sedari tadi tergeletak manis di atas meja. Terdapat 3 pesan singkat di sana, dengan malas, pemuda itu membuka satu persatu pesan itu.

**From : My baby girl**

**Sasuke-kun, Selamat pagi.**

**Hari ini aku pergi mengerjakan tugas di rumah Naruto-kun.**

**Maaf aku lupa, bilang ke Sasuke tapi tidak usah khawatir.**

**Aku hanya menyukai Sasuke.**

Begitu selesai membaca pesan singkat itu Sasuke hanya bisa membuang nafasnya. Kalau bukan adanya hukuman dari Sasori, pasti hari ini Sasuke sedang mengajak Sakura kencan. Ah, lagian apa maunya sih si rambut merah itu? Sok sekali dia mentang-mentang kakanya Sakura.

Tangannya membuka satu lagi pesan dan ternyata itu dari Sasori.

'cih, mau apa dia?' batin Sasuke.

**From red evil**

**Hei Uchiha, hari ini aku pastikan kamu tidak bisa keluar sejengkal pun.**

**Karena kemarin kamu sudah melanggar batas wilayah, hari ini kamu kena hukuman.**

Sasuke mendesah frustasi. Dia dan Sakura baru dalam hubungan pacaran tapi Sasori sudah sebegini overnya. Bagimana kalau nanti dia menikah dengan Sakura? Bisa-bisa Sasori ngikut tinggal satu atap dengan mereka lagi? Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri, apalagi kalau hal itu menjadi kenyataan? Pasti menakutkan.

"Sasuke, cepat mandi lalu bantu kaa-san, kamu sedang di hukum Sasori kan?"

Ah, Sasuke tidak habis fikir, kenapa satu keluarga tidak ada yang membelanya? Mereka malah senang kalau Sasuke di hukum Sasori. Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan melupakan pesan terakir yang merupakan pesan yang sangat penting.

.

.

Pirang dengan hitam.

Kuning dengan soft pink.

Kalau di lihat, mereka seperti sedang melakukan double date bukan? Saling bercanda dan menikmati keadaan taman bermain yang lumayan ramai karena hari ini adalah hari libur. Jadi banyak orang-orang yang datang ke sini untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang mereka kasihi.

"Hei Sakura, lihat ada stand ramalan.." Kata Ino dan menunjuk stand berwarna serba ungu yang ramai di kunjungi.

"Ke sana yuk?" Ajak Ino. Shika mendengus malas.

"Itu ramai, nanti saja kalau sepi.." Kata Shika.

Ino cemberut. "Kapan sepinya coba? Namanya juga tempat umum pasti ramai.." Kata Ino.

"Eh, ada bianglala, kita naik itu dulu saja Ino.." Kata Sakura.

Ino diam dan kemudian gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu mengangguk setuju dengan usul Sakura.

Naik bianglala, roller coaster, arum jeram dan hampir semua wahan di coba oleh empat orang ini. Jam menujukkan pukul 01.00 siang, jam mereka untuk makan. Mereka pun masuk ke salah satu restoran untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berbunyi minta di isi.

"Habis makan, kita ke stand ramalan itu oke?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Hei pig, kenapa ingin sekali ke sana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin ramal soal masa depan.." Kata Ino.

"Masa depan itu tidak bisa di ramal.." Kata Shika dan memakan hidangannya.

Ino cemberut lalu mencubit perut Shika, membuat Shikamaru merintih kesakitan.

"Aku kan ingin tau, memang salah.." Kata Ino.

"Ingin tau boleh saja Ino, tapi masa depan itu kita yang menentukan.." Kata Naruto.

Sakura dan Shika mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tau itu.." Kata Ino dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Gadis bermata emerald ini tidak sadar, kalau ada saus yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, Naruto mengelap saus itu lalu memakan saus yang ada di ibu jarinya itu membuat Sakura merona.

"Tadi ada saus, tapi sekarang sudah hilang.." Kata Naruto.

"Terimakasih.." Kata Sakura.

Suasana pun berubah jadi canggung. Ino yang tidak suka dengan keadaan suasana yang canggung ini pun buka suara.

"Aku ingin lihat ekspresi Sasuke kalau melihat adengan tadi.." Kata Ino dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Jangan sampai dia tau.." Kata Shika.

"Pasti aku langsung di tonjok tanpa ampun.." Kata Naruto dan bergidik ngeri sendiri.

"Wajahnya akan merah semerah tomat karena marah. Walaupun Sasuke dingin dan menyeramkan, sebenarnya dia baik dan sangat lembut, perhatian dan juga dewasa, aku sangat sayang Sasuke-kun, ah jadi kangen.." Kata Sakura.

**Siinggg**

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura. Tadi Ino, Shika dan Naruto tidak salah dengar bukan? Sakura untuk pertama kalinya memuji Sasuke dengan suara yang lembut dan wajah yang merona. Apalagi kata-kata terakir Sakura. Sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan merindukannya? What Sakura? Kalian baru tidak bertemu beberapa, masih kuarang dai 24 jam dan sekarang kamu merindukannya? Ino hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya, sekarang mata birunya beralih melihat ke arah Naruto yang diam, menunduk tanpa suara.

'cemburu?' batin Ino.

'pasti menyakitkan..' batin Shika.

"Sakura sangat tau tentang Sasuke ya? Kalian dekat sekali ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya. Raut wajah ceria yang di luar dugaan Ino dan Shika.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kami sudah bersama dari kecil, mau dengar ceritanya?" Tanya Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Siang itu, sembari menghabiskan makan siang, mereka semua mendengarkan cerita tentang masa kecil SasuSaku dan tentu saja Ino akan nyerobot ikut bercerita kalau ada kenangan yang ia ingat.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya setelah membantu kaa-sannya memindahkan foto keluarga mereka ke ruang keluarga. Pemuda bermata onyx itu meerebahkan tubuhnya, tangannya mengambil handphonenya dan terlihat satu pesan singkat yang masih tersisa di sana.

'gara-gara, kaa-san aku jadi lupa baca satu sms ini..' batin Sasuke.

Dengan satu klik, pesan itu terbuka. Mata onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna begitu selesai membaca pesan itu.

**From Unknown Number**

**Naruto dan Sakura kencan ke taman hiburan.**

Dengan cepat, Sasuke bangkit dan membuka lemari pakaiannya hendak berganti baju tapi betapa terkejutnya dia, saat lemari pakaiannya kosong melompong tidak ada sehelai benang pun di dalam lemari itu.

Otak Sasuke berfikir. Berusaha mencari solusi yang tepat akan hal ini. Tidak mungkin kan dia datang ke taman bermain hanya dengan memakai kaos singlet dan juga celan boxer? Mau di kemanakan wajah tampan dan juga marga Uchihanya? Sasuke mondar-mandir dengan resah berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya dan satu-satunya yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini adalah meminjam pakaian milik Itachi. Walaupun Sasuke tau, akan menjadi perjuangan besar kalau dia mau meminjam pakaian Abangnya itu. Dengan langkah cepat dan lebar-lebar Sasuke ke kamar kakanya, tapi kamar itu di kunci.

Kakinya pun membawanya turun ke bawah, ke ruang keluarga tapi di sana hanya ada ibunya yang sedang menonton opera sabun. Tayangan TV kesukaan ibunya yang katanya sangat romantis dan mengharukan tapi untuk bungsu Uchiha ini adalah sangat menjijkan.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya kaa-san.

"Kaa-san, mana Nii-san?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Di belakang.." Jawab Kaa-san.

Tanpa menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari Kaa-sannya, Sasuke bergegas menuju bagian belakang rumahnya yang biasa di gunakan untuk mencuci dan menjemur pakaian.

'tumben sekali nii-san cuci baju sendiri..' batin Sasuke.

'atau jangan-jangan..'

Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya. Firasatnya sangat buruk akan hal ini.

**Geredek..**

**Geredek..**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan di kuncir satu, melempar asal pakaian yang tadi dia ambil tanpa izin dari pemiliknya. Nama pemuda itu adalah Itachi alias kaka Sasuke. Sasori memberikan ide untuk mencuci semua pakaian Sasuke tanpa sisa, agar pemuda itu tidak bisa mengajak Sakura kencan.

Itachi setuju, sangat setuju malah. Mengingat kejahilan adiknya tempo hari, Itachi memutuskan untuk ambil peran untuk urusan kali ini. Itachi terkekeh sendiri membayangkan ekspresi adik tersayangnya itu. Ingin sekali Itachi melihat tampang adiknya itu.

"Nii-san, apa yang sedang.."

Itachi menoleh dan melihat adiknya yang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sasuke berjalan perlahan, tangannya mengambil salah satu kaos yang dalam keadaan basah. Mata onyxnya melihat berember-ember penuh dengan pakaiannya yang hilang dan sedang ia carikan.

"Nii-san, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan Onyx memincing tajam.

"Mencuci pakaian saskeyyyy.." Kata Itachi tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Kenapa semua pakaianku yang di cuci?" Tanya Sasuke dan masih memberikan deathglare pada Itachi.

"Pakaianku tidak ada yang kotor jadi aku cuci saja semua pakaianmu.." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke diam, menunduk. Itachi memandang penuh tanda tanya pada adik di hadapannya itu. Tangan Sasuke terkepal dan dengan sekali gerakan Sasuke melempar kaos basah yang tadi ada di tangannya.

**Bruukk**

Lemparan Kaos basah Sasuke sukses tepat mengenai wajah tampan Itachi. Pukulan yang keran dan juga kaos basah itu membuat Itachi terkapar tidak berdaya, apalagi keadaan lantai yang licin membuat Itachi susah untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"NII-SAN SIALAN, AWAS SAJA NANTI.." Kata Sasuke dan menatap Itachi yang tepar tak berdaya dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan rasa kesal.

'bagus, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pasti ini ulah si rambut merah itu juga..' batin Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kaa-san.

"Nii-san mencuci semua pakaianku.." Kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Kaa-san. Mikoto tidak habis fikir dengan kelakuan dua putranya ini. Kalau bertengkar pasti melakukan yang aneh-aneh untuk saling membalas satu sama lain.

"Nii-san kepengen mencuci baju, karena ngga ada baju kotor dia malah cuci baju Sasuke.." Kesal Sasuke.

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian seulas senyuman manis terukir dengan jelas di wajah cantik seorang Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana selama 3 bulan ini Itachi mencuci dan menjemur baju saja?.." Usul Kaa-san.

**Duaaarrrr..**

Itachi yang baru saja bangkit langsung tepar kembali mendengar perkataan dari ibunya itu. Sasuke tersenyum senang lalu seringaian jahil terukir di wajah tampannya.

'ku balas kau nii-san..' batin Sasuke.

"Nii-san setuju Kaa-san, tapi nii-san kan suka sekali bersih-bersih tuh kaa-san, masa cuman 3 bulan? Cuman nyuci dan jemurin aja? Kurang Kaa-san.." Seringai Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, aku.."

"Oh begitu, yasudah sekalian, nyapu dan ngepel oke?" Senyum Mikoto. Senyuman yang sangat manis untuk Sasuke tapi tidak untuk Itachi. Untuk saat ini, senyuman ibundanya itu terlihat sangat mengerikan.

'matilah aku, 3 bulan? Serasa jadi pembantu dadakan saja..' batin Itachi dengan wajah lemas tak berdaya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Paling tidak walaupun dia belum menghajar Naruto, sekarang ini dia bisa membalas abangnya.

'Rasakan itu nii-san. Latihan menjadi bapak rumah tangga~~' batin Sasuke.

Itachi yang melihat senyum kebahagiaan dari Sasuke langsung melemparkan death glare pada adiknya itu tapi hanya di acuhkan oleh Sasuke.

'awas kamu Sasuke, semua ini karena kamu..' batin Itachi.

"Senjata makan tuan ya Itachi? Poor.." Ledek Sasuke.

"Sialan kamu, dasar Baka Outou, semua ini ulahmu.." Kata Itachi dan hendak mengejar Sasuke tapi karena licinnya lantai, Itachi kembali terjatuh ke lantai.

"Rasakan.." Kata Sasuke dengan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan. Itachi hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

'sakit sekali.' Batin Itachi.

"Sudah, sudah, Sasuke kamu tidak jadi pergi?" Tanya Mikoto.

Onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna, dengan cepat pemuda itu kembali ke atas dan terjadi keributan kecil di atas sana. Tujuan awalnya kan untuk menjemput Sakura dan memisahkan kekasihnya itu dari serangga penganggu, tapi kenapa tadi dia jadi keasikan ngerjain kakanya?

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu.." Kata Sasuke lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya.

"Hei, hati-hati Sasuke.." Kata Mikoto. Itachi duduk di sofa masih dengan mengelus kepala dan pantatnya yang sakit itu dan Mikoto tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih ya Itachi, Kaa-san terbantu.." Kata Mikoto. Itachi membantu dan hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.

.

.

Sembari menarik tangan Sakura, Ino berjalan dengan semangat menuju stand ramalan yang sudah mulai sepi itu. Saat mereka ingin masuk ada pengunjung yang keluar dan tak sengaja Sakura dan pengunjung yang ternyata laki-laki itu bertabrakan.

"Maaf.." Kata Sakura dan membereskan barang-barang yang berceceran dari tas laki-laki itu.

"Hn.."

Mendengar kalimat yang tidak asing di telinganya, Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya. Senyumannya pudar begitu melihat bahwa pemuda di depannya itu bukan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tato kanji ai itu melihat Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Saku-chan, kamu tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto dan Sakura mengeleng.

"Lututmu tergores.." Kata Shika.

"Aku ada plester.." Kata Ino dan mengeluarkan plester berwarna pink dari tasnya.

"Kamu bilang benci warna pink pig.." Kata Sakura.

"Yee.. plesternya warna-warni dan kebetulan sisa warna pink.." Kata Ino dan memberikan plester itu pada Naruto. Naruto berjongkok dan memakaikan plester itu di lutut Sakura yang terluka.

"Semoga cepat sembuh dan tidak sakit.." Gumam Naruto.

"Kenapa Naru-kun?" Tanya Sakura. Gadis pink ini seperti mendengar sesuatu dari Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa.." Kata Naruto.

"Ayo kita masuk, aku sudah penasaran nih.." Kata Ino dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Maafkan dia ya.." Kata Naruto dan pemuda rambut merah itu mengangguk lalu pergi begitu saja. Shika masih diam di tempatnya. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat pemuda itu tapi di mana ya?

"Shika ayo cepat masuk.." Kata Ino.

"Iya, dasar merepotkan sekali.." Kata Shika.

"Shika ayo cepat.." Kata Sakura dan keluar dari stand itu.

"Kalian ini merepotkan sekali.." Kata Shika dan masuk ke dalam.

Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan, baru saja dia mau kembali masuk ke dalam tapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sakura berjongkok dan melihat sebuah liontin dengan ukiran nama G&M?

'mungkin punya pemuda itu, biar aku simpan. Siapa tau ketemu lagi..' Kata Sakura dan kembali masuk ke dalam stand ramalan itu.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto. Ino dan Shika sedang memberikan tangannya untuk di ramal oleh seorang wanita parubaya dengan style peramal-peramal tidak pada umumnya. Sakura tau peramal itu wanita dari panjang rambutnya, peramal itu memakai cadar dan beberapa aksesori mencolok dan juga wangi-wangian yang sangat tajam.

"Kalian berdua harus saling jujur dan juga lebih terbuka.."

"Shika, kamu harus lebih terbuka dan jangan tidur terus.." Kata Ino.

"Merepotkan.." Kata Shika.

"Shikkaa.." Kesal Ino.

"Sebentar lagi ujian akan datang untuk kalian berdua, ajdi hadapilah bersama.."

"Ujian seperti apa?" Tanya Ino.

"..."

Sekarang mata peramal itu tertuju pada Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura yang menyadari di perhatikan langsung memberikan tangannya tapi tidak dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin di ramal.." Kata Naruto.

"Begitu, kamu bukan kekasihnya.."

Naruto mengangguk.

Peramal itu memperhatikan garis-garis telapak tangan Sakura. Ekpresinya yang tadinya tenang kini berubah jadi tegang. Matanya melotot membuat Ino, Shika, Naruto dan Sakura kaget dan ingin segera menjauh.

"Ada 3.."

**To Be Continued ..**

3? Ada 3 apa yang di maksud dengan peramal itu? Ujian apa yang akan di hadapi oleh Shika dan Ino? Kira-kira pemuda yang tadi di tabrak oleh Sakura itu siapa ya? Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ya kalau melihat SakuNaru?

Temukan jawabannya di next chapter..

**Review For Next chapter**

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, chapter ini selesai juga ^^

Makasih yang udah mau review dan juga udah bantuin kasih saran..

Makasih yang udah baca dan juga memberikan semangat ..

* * *

**Balasan review**

**Hanazono yuri** : NaruHina nanti di persatukan oleh author kok. Tenang-tenang, kalau soal update kilat, pasti di usahain. Makasih udah baca dan mau review ^^ tetap baca dan review oke ^^

**Anonymous** : sebelumnya aku juga minta maaf, aku ngga pakai nama Naruto buat **PAIRING** fic aku ini kok. Aku cuman pake **SasuSaku** dan udah aku cek berulang kali, cuman ada nama SasuSaku di pairing fic aku. Buat saran kamu juga, jangan hanya liat pairingnya, dari **summarynya** aja udah keliatan kan kalau fic aku **bukan NaruSasu**? Lain kali jangan hanya baca pairingnya, baca juga summarynya. Makasih udah ngasih tau ya ^^

**Chichoru octobaa** : NaruSaku? Aduh gimana ya? Tadinya mau jadi NaruSaku tapi ada juga yang mau SasuSaku? Author jadi galau tingkat akut lagi nih. Kita liat alur cerita aja ya, kemana fic ini akan di bawa? Huhehehe.. maaf ya kalau ngga sesuai sama harapan *menunduk* makasih udah mau review dan baca, tetap baca dan review ya ^^

**Si-kun** : ini udah di usahain update kilat dan semoga aja, kamu suka ya ^^ wah wah pendukung sasu-kun banyak ya? Jadi takut kalau nanti saku jadi sama naru, nasib author bakal gimana ya *menghayal* haha abaikan. Makasih udah naca, review dan dukung author ya ^^

**Mebuki-chan** : udah di updateee nihhhhh, semoga suka ^^

**Manguni** : maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan bayangan ya, author ngga di sogok kok cuman di kasih sesuatu sama Naru-kun. Hehe.. sip pasti di lanjutkan kalau banyak yang minta. Makasih udah mau review, baca dan dukung fic aku ya ^^ semoga suka dengan chap ini.

**Pitalica** : oke author usahakan ya, update kilat juga author usahakan. Doakan saja semoga ide lancar. Makasih udah mau review, baca dan menyemangati author ^^ semoga suka chap ini.

**Desypramitha2** : benarkah romantis? *terharu* Naruto ngga menyebalkan kok, dia cuman iseng aja sama Sasuke. Makasih udah review dan baca juga mendukung author, semoga suka dengan chap ini ^^

**Sonedinda** : wah wah, fic ini di bilang romantis lagi *senangnya* update kilat pasti di usahain. Tetap review dan baca ya ^^ terimakasih banyak udah baca dan review

**Kamikaze** : sudah di lanjut, bagaimana? Suka ngga dengan chap ini ^^ semoga saja suka. Makasih udah review dan baca ya ^^ tetap baca dan review..

**Yaya Uchiha** : boleh, aku panggil kamu apa ya? Nyonya Uchiha? Huehehe, ngga apa-apa, udah di baca aja, udah seneng banget apalagi di review, ngga masalah ^^ . aku dukung siapa ya? Aduh jadi galau kan, sebenarnya itulah kendala terbesar dalam membuat fic ini. Author mau bikin SasuSaku, tapi ada yang minta NaruSaku dan ada yang minta GaaSaku, Author jadi galau nih. Huaahhhaaa *terharu* terimakasih udah dukung dan memberikan semangat, di usahain agar sesuai dengan keinginan oke? Tetap baca dan review ya ^^ salam kenal juga.

**Cheryxsasuke** : wah author juga ikut seneng kalau fic abal ini bisa membuat readers jadi senyum. Makasih udah mau review dan baca ^^

Wah ngga nyangka reviewnya makin banyak, author seneng banget nih dan karena lagi seneng author lagi mengerjakan chap 7 dan 8 karena idenya lagi mengalir berkat dukungan kalian.

Tetap baca dan review ya, maaf kalau ada kesalahan di fic ini. Author masih sangat pemula di sini.

**Review for next chapter.**

Sincerenly yours

Princess7174


	7. Chapter 7 : SasuSaku Moment

A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura & Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

I hope you give a good respect for my first fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

**My Baby Girl Chapter 7 : SasuSaku Moment**

"3.."

Sakura, Ino dan Naruto mengulangi kembali kata-kata peramal itu yang terdengar sangat ambigu dan sulit di mengerti oleh mereka. Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk menanggapi perkataan peramal itu, jadi dia hanya menguap tanda bosan dan malas.

'3? Apa maksudnya?' batin Sakura.

"3 orang yang akan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupmu.."

"Maksudnya seperti suami?" Tanya Ino. Peramal itu menggeleng dan membuat senyuman hilang dari wajah Ino.

Ino cemberut. "Lalu apa dong?" Kata Ino penasaran dengan arti dari angka '3' itu.

"Ino, yang di ramal Sakura, kenapa kamu yang pengen tau.." Kata Naruto. Sepertinya dia bingung melihat Ino yang kepengen tau banget sedangkan Sakura cuman diam aja, ngga berkomentar apapun.

"Biar saja, Sakura kan sahabatku. Jadi aku harus tau dan mengerti tentang '3' itu.." Kata Ino. Naruto manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"3 orang yang penting? Berarti bisa laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Sakura.

Peramal itu tersenyum. "3 orang yang berharga dan kamu harus mengerti arti mereka dalam hidupmu.." Kata Peramal itu.

"Jadi mereka punya arti yang berlainan untuk Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

Peramal itu mengangguk. "Bukan hanya sekedar rasa suka yang sesaat tapi rasa sayang dan ingin melindungi.." Kata Peramal itu.

Ino mengkereutkan keningnya. Sepertinya kata-kata seperti itu pernah dia dengar. "Itu namanya calon suami dong? Seperti belahan jiwa begitu?" Kata Ino. Begitu ingat kata yang tidak asing untuknya.

Naruto membelalak kaget. Mata safirnya membulat sempurna. "Hei, masa Sakura punya 3 suami yang benar aja. Tambah repot aja aku.." Kesal Naruto.

"Bukan 3 suami, tapi 3 orang yang berharga yang memiliki arti yang berbeda.." Kata Shikamaru. Akhirnya Shika angkat bicara setelah sekian lama diam.

Sakura sendiri masih diam. Bingung dan kaget, jelas saja siapa yang tidak kaget?

"Waktu kamu bertemu dengan mereka sebentar lagi, di saat itu pastikan hatimu sudah mantap dan tidak ada keraguan. Karena keputusan salah yang kamu ambil akan menyebabkan berubahnya takdir yang sudah di gariskan.." Kata Peramal itu. Tiba-tiba saja aura dan wajah peramal itu berubah jadi serius dan menyeramkan.

"Aa.. aku mengerti, terimakasih.." Kata Sakura.

Peramal itu mengangguk. "Cepatlah pergi, pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu sudah khawatir padamu.." Kata Peramal itu.

Ino, Shika, Sakura dan Naruto yang tadinya sudah berjalan keluar langsung berhenti dan menatap peramal itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam kan hanya Sasuke dan masa iya Sasuke ada di sini?

'Maksudnya Sasuke?' Batin Sakura.

'keren..' Batin Ino.

'merepotkan..' Batin Shika.

'dasar sok tau..' Batin Naruto. Mata safirnya menyipit tajam, memandang sang peramal yang ternyata juga ikut menatapnya.

"Buktikan saja sekarang, apa aku sok tau atau tidak Naruto.." Kata Peramal itu dan sukses membuat Naruto terbirit-birit untuk keluar dari stand ramalan itu.

"Aku benci ramalan dan peramal.." Kata Naruto dan Ino serta Sakura tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu sih?" Kesal Naruto.

"Kamu hanya kesal kan, tau akan ada saingan baru hum?" Goda Ino.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak kok, mau berapa banyak pun saingan yang datang, aku tidak akan kalah dan menyerah.." Kata Naruto. Walaupun dia menakutkan hal itu juga.

"Oh benarkah Naruto? Aku belum ada niat untuk putus dari Sasuke, jadi bersabar ya?" Goda Sakura.

Naruto memasang wajah memelas. "Ayolah Saku-chan, apa bagusnya sih si pantat ayam yang sok itu? Bagaimana bisa kamu jatuh cinta pada sorot matanya yang membunuh?" Tanya Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak percaya dan mengerti.

Sakura terkekeh. "Tatapan Sasuke memang membunuh dan tatapan itu membunuh perasaanku untuk jatuh cinta pada pria lain.." Kata Sakura dengan senyuman kecil.

Naruto tertegun. "Dari dulu kecil hingga sekarang, Sasuke yang paling mengerti aku setelah Ino. Dia selalu berlaku lembut dan menjagaku. Pertamanya aku hanya menganggapnya seperti seorang kaka tapi lama-kelamaan dan entah sejak kapan, di sini selalu berdebar kalau di dekatnya, rasanya hangat dan selalu senang seperti menemukan suatu alasan untuk berjuang dan tersenyum mempertahankannya.." Kata Sakura.

Naruto masih diam. Sekarang hatinya bimbang, salah satu sisinya merasa bersalah ingin memisahkan Sakura dari Sasuke tapi di sisi lainnya, masih ingin berjuang dan melindungi gadis itu.

"Yah, lagakmu seperti tante-tante saja Sakura.." Ledek Ino.

"Yah aku maklumi, yang bisa mengerti perkataanku hanya orang dewasa, bukan anak kecil macam kau Ino.." Ledek Sakura.

"Hei forehead, siapa yang anak kecil? Kamu kali yang anak kecil, manja dengan Sasuke.." Ledek Ino.

"Itu kan wajar, kamu juga sering dengan Shika. Apalagi sebelum tidur, kamu selalu menciumi foto Shika kan?" Goda Sakura dan perkataannya itu membuat Shika dan Ino merona.

"Foreheeeaaaddddd... kenapa kamu mengatakan itu di depan Shikaaaa.." Kesal Ino. Malu pastinya. Sahabatnya baru saja membuka 'ritual' khususnya di depan orangnya. Ralat bukan malu tapi sangat malu.

"Hahaha pig, kurasa dia perlu tau betapa serius dan kamu mencintainya. Kalian harus saling jujur dan terbuka kan?" Kata Sakura ngeles.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Benar tuh, ujian cinta lebih sulit dan menyakitkan dari ujian biasa loh, aku kasih tau saja.." Kata Naruto dan nyengir lebar.

"Ta-tapi kan, aku malu.." Kata Ino dan menunduk.

Shika membuang nafas panjang lalu merangkul Ino. "Tidak apa, aku juga pernah begitu kalau rindu denganmu.." Kata Shika kelepasan.

'ah sial, memalukan..' Batin Shika.

Sakura dan Naruto sudah bersuit-suit ria melihat pasangan itu. Ino mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum di hadapan Shika. "Benarkah? Kapan?" Tanya Ino dengan mata yang berseri-seri.

"hn, saat pertandingan sepak bola tahun lalu.." Kata Shika dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Ino terkekeh lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Shika. "Aku suka melihat wajah Shika yang merona, tunjukan lebih sering wajah itu ya?" Goda Ino.

"Merepotkan.." Kata Shika.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan di belakang Shika dan Ino. Karena hari sudah sore, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan untuk tugas tambahan Sakura, gadis itu harus menyalin tugas biologi dari Jiraiya-sensei.

"Naruto-kun, kirim jawabannya via e-mail ya?" Kata Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. "Pasti, nanti malam aku kirimin, tapi kamu cek ya. Jawaban aku sudah benar atau belom.." Kata Naruto dan nyengir.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Shika, gimana dengan tugas dari Orochimaru-sensei?" Tanya Sakura. Shika diam sebentar.

"Besok kita latihan, Lee sudah mengarasemennya, jadi kita tinggal latihan bersama-sama saja.." Kata Shika.

"Wah enak sekalli, kelompokku belom melakukan apapun.." Kata Naruto.

"Sasuke sudah mengarasemen lagunya Naruto, besok kita juga latihan di rumah Sasuke.." Kata Ino dan Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku lupa, untung saja kamu mengingatkannya Ino.." Cengir Naruto.

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Dasar Naruto, kamu ini kalau PR selalu saja lupa.." Kata Sakura.

Naruto tertawa. "Maklum lah, orang sibuk.." Kata Naruto dengan gaya tengilnya.

"Kyaa, Sakura kata peramal itu benar, lihat siapa itu.." Kata Ino dan menghentikan omelan yang baru saja ingin Sakura keluarkan untuk Naruto.

Mata emerladnya membulat sempurna. Tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang dia lihat. Pemuda itu dengan memakai celana jeans hitam, kaos biru dongker dan jaket kulit hitam yang ada di tangannya, kini sedang menatap ke arahnya. Sakura tersenyum lalu berlari untuk menghampiri Sasuke, melihat hal itu, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan mendapat pelukan rindu dari sang kekasih.

"Baka, gimana kalau kamu jatuh?.." Kata Sasuke. Perkataannya memang dingin tapi tersirat perhatian dan rasa khawatir di sana.

"Huh, menyebalkan. Padahal aku kangen sekali dengan Sasuke-kun tapi selalu saja berkata dingin seperti itu.." Kesal Sakura.

"Lebih baik, aku peluk Naruto saja.." Kata Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto sudah bersiap untuk memeluk Sakura tapi senyumannya luntur, saat Sasuke kembali menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hei Dobe, jangan harap kamu akan di peluk olehnya.." Kata Sasuke. Sakura terkekeh di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Hangat, nyaman dan aman itulah yang Sakura rasakan kalau dia bersama Sasuke.

"Ah, kami pulang duluan ya Sakura.." Kata Ino. Tidak ingin menganggu Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. "Iya, hati-hati. Shika jaga Ino ya.." Kata Sakura.

Shikamaru mengaccungkan jempolnya sebagai jawabannya. "Hati-hati Sasuke, jangan emosi.." Kata Shika saat melewati Sasuke.

"Hn.."

"Jangan lupa persiapkan diri kalian untuk ujian cinta.." Teriak Naruto dan hanya mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura lalu senyuman aneh muncul di wajah pemuda itu. "Aku pulang duluan ya. Sasuke jaga kekasihku ya.." Kata Naruto dan bergegas pergi.

"Dobe sialan, kekasih siapa? Dasar.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan kembali mengandeng tangan Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kamu tau aku di sini Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil volvo hitam Sasuke.

"Aku selalu tau apa yang kamu lakukan.." Kata Sasuke dan membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura.

Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke yang seperti biasa, mobil itu selalu mempunyai aroma yang sama seperti pemiliknya.

"Hari ini kamu bersenang-senang?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura memandang kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu, kami naik banyak wahana. Harusnya Sasuke-kun juga ikut, Sasuke-kun akan senang melihat wajah pucat Naruto saat menaiki roller coaster.." Kekeh Sakura. Mengingat wajah pucat pasi Naruto begitu turun dari roller coaster.

"Ya aku akan puas mengejek ekspresi super idiotnya.." Kata Sasuke. Sakura tertawa.

Mendengar tawa bahagia dari Sakura, membuat sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik dan kemudian senyuman kecil tercipta di sana.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-kun bagaimana bisa keluar? Itachi-nii san tidak mencegah?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke membuang nafas panjang.

"Justru, karena ulah konyol dia, aku baru bisa sampai sore di taman bermain.." Kata Sasuke. Matanya masih fokus dengan jalanan di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Sekarang ulah apalagi yang di lakukan oleh duo Uchiha?" Goda Sakura dan kekehan keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Dia mencuci semua pakaianku tanpa kecuali.." Kata Sasuke dan membuat tawa Sakura kian jelas.

"Saking kesalnya, aku melempar kaos basah ke wajahnya dan membuat nii-san jatuh ke lantai.." Kata Sasuke dan saat mengatakan hal ini, senyuman Sasuke terlihat kian lebar. Puas sudah bisa membalas Nii-sannya walaupun dia masih ingin menjahilinya lagi.

"Dan sekarang, Itachi-nii san akan mencuci, mengosok, menjemur, nyapu dan ngepel selama 3 bulan.." Tambah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun jahat sekali.." Kata Sakura.

"Nii-san yang mulai duluan.." Kata Sasuke. Sebenarnya, kalau dia ingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, kejadian hari ini bisa di bilang sebagai balasan dari Itachi karena Sasuke pernah dengan sengaja, mengacaukan rencana Itachi untuk PDKT dengan gadis yang di taksirnya.

Kalau mengingat akan kejadian hari itu, Sasuke pasti ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekpresi konyol kakanya begitu mengetahui gadis yang dia taksir malah menyukai Sasuke alias brondong. Niatnya sih Sasuke mau mengancurkan image Itachi yang hari itu di buat jadi sok pangeran lembut eh tapi gadis itu malah sudah mengacurkannya terlebih dahulu. Harusnya itu bukan salah Sasuke kan? Toh Itachi yang mengajaknya untuk mengatakan kelebihan Itachi jadi secara ngga langsung dia harus melebihkan Itachi. Kenyataan memang kejam untuk Itachi saat itu dan Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan tampang kakanya yg sweatdrop, tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar dan perkataan Sakura kembali mendapat perhatian penuh darinya. Walaupun tampangnya datar-datar saja.

"Tidak mungkin, pasti Sasuke menjahilinya lalu Itachi membalasnya, Sasuke akan menjahilinya lagi dan begitu seterusnya..." Kata Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kamu memang hafal kebiasaan kami heh? Atau kamu diam-diam mempunyai perasaan apa Nii-san? Lalu memperhatikan.."

"Tidak, aku sukanya Uchiha Sasuke bukan Uchiha Itachi dan juga kalian memang selalu begitu kan.." Kata Sakura dan memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Iya aku tau, aku juga hanya menyukai Uchiha Sakura kok.." Kata Sasuke. Berusaha menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Apa sih? Namaku Akatsuna Sakura, jangan seenaknya merubah nama orang dong. Lagipula, kita belum menikah.." Kesal Sakura. Seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke membuat Sakura mundur takut.

"Jadi kamu ingin kita menikah sekarang Saku-chan?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada seksi nan menggoda membuat wajah Sakura merona. Susah payah Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri dan perkataan Sasuke masih terus berlanjut "Aku siap menjadi seorang ayah dan suami di usia muda, bagaimana denganmu Saku-chan.." Kata Sasuke masih dengan nada seksi nan menggoda.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela, enggan menatap Sasuke. "Kita belum cukup umur tau lagipula.."

**Cup**

Saat Sakura menolehkan wajahnya, wajah Sasuke sudah mendekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu. Sakura ikut memejamkan matanya seperti Sasuke dan kemudian membalas melumat bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"hmmm..nggggg.."

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dan mengakiri ciumannya dengan Sakura, memandangi gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku akan menikahimu saat umurmu 17 tahun mungkin.." Kata Sasuke dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya

**Blush**

Sakura merona. Umur 17 tahun? Yang benar saja? Itu sama saja seperti mereka menikah muda bukan?

"Sasuke-kuunnnn.. Jangan bercanda terus.." Kesal Sakura. Sasuke mati-matian berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah Sakura yang merah, semerah buah tomat, buah kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda kok hime, sekarang umurmu 15 tahun kan? Berarti dua tahun lagi. Persiapkan dirimu hime.." Seringai jahil jelas terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"Berhenti menggodaku.." Kesal Sakura walaupun dia juga senang mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Gadis mana yang tidak senang coba? Menurut Sakura, menikah di usia muda mungkin akan menjadi hal berat tapi kalau mereka saling mencintai, apa saja bisa mereka lalui dan hadapi bukan?

"Jangan menghayal saat malam pertama kita ya hime.." Goda Sasuke. Wajah Sakura kian merah dan kini tangannya sudah siap untuk menjitak Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus menggodanya.

**Bletak**

"Urusai.." Kesal Sakura dan Sasuke mendapat jitakan dengan kekuatan sedang di kepalanya.

"Aduuhhh.. Hime, aku kan bercanda.." Kata Sasuke dan dengan tangan kirinya, dia mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"..."

"Sakura aku hanya bercanda tapi soal Uchiha Sakura, aku tidak bercanda kok.." Kata Sasuke.

"Urusai.." Kesal Sakura walaupun senang juga sih.

"Sakura.."

"..."

"Sakura.."

"..."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Salahnya juga sih, sudah keterlaluan dalam menggoda Sakura. "Kalau kamu ngambek terus, boneka di jok belakang aku kasih cewe lain saja.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura diam. Menoleh ke belakang dan melihat boneka teddy bear berwarna cokelat muda dengan mata hitam seperti Sasuke. Teddy bear itu seakan menggoda Sakura sudah menggapainya dan langsung memeluknya. Sakura berusaha menahan hal itu mati-matian, dia tidak mau kalah dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana? Aku di maafkan?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Walaupun matanya masih fokus ke arah jalanan yang lumayan padat.

"Tidak semudah itu tuan Uchiha.." Kata Sakura.

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa nyonya Uchiha?" Goda Sasuke dan mendapat death glare dari kekasihnya.

Sasuke menahan senyumannya lalu meralat kembali kalimatnya. "Baiklah, nona Akatsuna, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura diam sejenak, mulai berfikir. Kira-kira apa yang harus dia lakukan pada Sasuke ya? "Aku ingin sesuatu yang spesial dari Sasuke.." Kata Sakura.

Dahi Sasuke lanhsung mengernyit tanda tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah. Tuan Uchiha, gunakan otak anda yang jenius itu. Pasti anda paham betul bukan maksud dari kalimat tersebut.." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke masih diam. Berfikir. 'Sesuatu yang spesial? Apa sebuah lamaran? Oh tidak, bukan itu..' Batin Sasuke. Sejak tadi yang ada di dalam otak jeniusnya hanya 'lamaran' dan juga 'menikah muda'. Kalau Itachi melihat tampangnya yang sekarang, Nii-sannya itu sudah tertawa sampai terkencing-kencing mungkin. Itachi bisa paham betul dengan isi kepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, teddy bearnya untukku?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya. Senyuman bahagia tidak bisa Sasuke sembunyikan dan pemuda itu pun mengangguk. Lupakan sejenak tentang Itachi, lamaran dan menikah muda.

Sakura memekik senang, lalu langsung dia peluk teddy bear berukuran sedang itu. Sasuke tau betul apa yang Sakura sukai. Gadis bermata emerald itu menyukai benda-benda imut. Sakura seperti gadis feminim walaupun agak ceroboh dan kadang-kadang kasar.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn.."

"Besok akan di adakan rapat untuk festival sekolah.." Kata Sakura. Sasuke mempunyai firasat tidak enak akan hal ini.

"Lalu?"

"Tahun ini, izinkan aku ikut ya? Tahun lalu aku tidak ikut, jadi tahun ini boleh kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah memohon.

"Ya, tapi perlombaan dodge ball jangan kamu ikuti.." Kata Sasuke. Tahun lalu Sakura nekat mau ikut lomba dodge ball bersama Ino dan jelas saja, Sasuke akan melarangnya mengikuti lomba berbahay itu.

"Assiiikkk.. Terimakasih Sasuke-kun, aku sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun.."Kata Sakura dan mencium pipi kanan Sasuke, membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu merona karena senang dan malu.

Sasuke berdehem. "Sayangnya aku tidak menyukaimu.." Kata Sasuke dan membuat senyuman bahagia hilang dari wajah Sakura.

"A-apa maksud Sasuke-kun?" Kata Sakura dengan nada sedih. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum, jawab aku Sasuke-kun.."Kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Seperti yang kamu dengar aku tidak menyukaimu lagi. Aku sudah bosan dan lelah untuk menyukaimu Sakura.." Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

Sakura diam tak bergeming. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu? Apa ini karena permohonan Sakura yang tadi? Sakura sudah mau menangis kalau saja Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, bukan hanya sekedar menyukaimu, mencintaimu sampai-sampai terasa sesak dan ingin meledak.." Lanjut Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut dan juga senyuman yang amat sangat teramat indah dan mempesona.

Sakura menangis lalu memeluk Sasuke dari samping. Sasuke yang kebingungan melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis langsung memberhentikan mobilnya dan membalas memeluk Sakura.

"Hime kenapa menangis? Aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng dan mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke dan masih terisak.

"Lalu kenapa hime? Melihat kamu menangis, sangat menyiksaku. Lain kali aku tidak akan berkata aneh dan konyol macam itu.." Kata Sasuke.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke melihat ibunya sedang menonton opera sabun dan Sasuke melihat adengan romantis sepasang kekasih. Sasuke ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Sakura kalau dia mengatakan hal romantis seperti itu. Sasuke membayangkan wajah merona Sakura, senyuman lebar dan bahagia dari Sakura bukan tangisan macam ini. 'Apa kata-kataku sangat mengerikan dan jauh dari kata romantis ya?' Batin Sasuke, bertanya apa dirinya sendiri.

'Seharusnya, aku tidak melakukan dan mengatakan hal bodoh dan tak berguna macam itu. Jangankan melihat senyumannya, sekarang Sakura malah menangis..' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Aku senang, ah tidak bahagia sekali.." Kata Sakura dan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah bingung yang membuat Sakura tertawa bahagia. "Tidak aku sangka, Sasuke bisa seromantis itu. Aku sangat bahagia.." Senyum Sakura.

Sasuke bernafas lega. Untunglah kata-katanya tidak mengerikan.

"Baguslah, tapi kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menangis bahagia, aku kira Sasuke-kun benar-benar tidak menyukaiku lagi dan akan meninggalkan aku.." Lirih Sakura.

"Mana mungkin, hanya kamu gadis satu-satunya yang membuat aku mau mengatakan hal konyol macam itu.." Kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke di wajahnya. "Hanya kamu, gadis satu-satunya yang bisa merubahku dan hanya untuk kamu, aku ingin menjadi pacar yang baik dan romantis, hanya untuk Akatsuna Sakura.." Lanjut Sasuke lalu bibirnya sudah melumat dengan lembut bibir mungil Sakura.

Ah sungguh, malam ini malam yang sungguh romantis untuk Sakura dan Sasuke. Tanpa adanya gangguan, mereka bisa memgutarakan perasaan dan apa yang mereka rasakan pada pasangan mereka satu sama lain. Sunggu malam yang benar-benar bahagia dan menyenangkan.

Setelah selesai mencium bibir Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu dia melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tadi tertunda. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura bersenandung ria sembari bermain dengan boneka teddy bear yang baru saja Sasuke berikan untuknya. Kalau di pikir-pikir, malam ini kan malam minggu, mungkin ngga ya Sasuke mengajaknya kencan?

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi. Jantungnya mau copot kalau Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak menyukainya lagi tapi untunglah Sasuke langsung meralat perkataannya. Mata emerald Sakura memperhatikan sebuah restoran dengan gaya khas Italia. Di sana cukup ramai dan juga banyak orang-orang yang berdansa kala itu.

"Hime, kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengeleng.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tadinya dia ingin marah pada Sakura tapi dia urungkan niatnya. "Nanti kita makan malam dulu.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura diam, berfikir sejenak. "Sasuke-kun, kita makan di restoran itu saja.." Kata Sakura.

"Sudah lewat Sakura.." Kata Sasuke sembari melirik kaca spionnya.

Sakura cemberut. "Kan bisa putar balik.." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke lebih memilih mengalah, lalu di putar balikkan arah mobilnya dan menuju restoran yang Sakura maksud. Setelah selesai memarkir mobilnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju restoran itu dengan mengandeng tangan Sakura. Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka tersenyum ramah dan hangat. Sakura tentu membalas senyuman itu tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, lihat mereka menari.." Kata Sakura kagum melihat berpasang-pasang orang yang sedang menari dengan tawa bahagia.

"Hei anak muda, gabung saja.."

"Iya, hari ini ada acara spesial untuk para kekasih.."

"Kalian sepasang kekasih kan?"

"Eh?"

"Nah menarilah.."

Sasuke mendengus kesal dengan perlakuan bapak-bapak dan juga seorang ibu paru baya yang mendorong dia dan Sakura ke tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berdansa itu. Tadinya Sasuke ingin langsung keluar tapi melihat Sakura yang sudah mulai menari dengan tawa bahagianya, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun.." Kata Sakura.

Ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Sakura dan mereka pun mulai menari bersama. Pertamanya tubuh Sasuke kaku tapi lama-kelamaan tubuh Sasuke rileks dan mengikuti tarian yang menurut Sasuke aneh itu dengan bagus.

Berputar dan sesekali bertepuk tangan, di iringi alunan musik yang ceria dan bersemangat. Di kelilingi orang-orang yang belum mereka kenal tapi terlihat hangat dan terbuka. Keringat bercucuran dari kening Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Selesai menari mereka berjalan masuk menuju restoran itu.

"Sasuke-kun keren .." Puji Sakura.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. "hn.." dan hanya jawaban itulah yang di dapat oleh Sakura.

Berbeda dengan suasana di luar yang berisik dan energik, di dalam restoran ini alunan musik jazz yang lembut menjadi penghibur. Suasana yang romantis untuk para anak muda yang ingin menghabiskan malam mereka dengan pasangan mereka.

Acara makan malam Sasuke dan Sakura hanya di iringi dengan alunan musik jazz yang lembut. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tertarik untuk berdansa di depan sana karena kaki mereka sudah pegal akibat dansa penuh semangat di luar ruangan.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun, hari ini sangat menyenangkan.." Kata Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum. Sembari meminum jus strawberrynya, mata emeraldnya memperhatikan keadaan restoran itu. Sederhana tapi terlihat elegan. Masakannya pun lumayan enak, pelayannya ramah dan yang menjadi daya tariknya adalah arsitektur bagunan restoran itu yang mengingatkan kita di italia sana.

Mata sakura berhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan tato kanji 'ai' dan rambut merah acak-acakan berlalu di hadapannya. Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri hendak mengejar pemuda itu.

'aku harus mengembalikan liontin itu..' batin Sakura.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke menahan lengannya. "Mau ke mana Sakura?" Heran Sasuke.

Sakura mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan Sasuke mulai melepaskan tangannya. "Ada urusan dengan pemuda itu.." Kata Sakura dan keluar dari restoran itu.

Sasuke membayar makanan dan minuman mereka, baru setelah itu keluar dari restoran menyusul Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke heran, tadi Sakura adem ayem aja tapi tiba-tiba langsung jadi panik begitu, ternyata bukan hanya moodnya saja yang gampang berubah tapi tingkah kelakuan Sakura juga gampang berubah dan itulah yang menjadi daya tarik gadis rambut soft pink itu untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang celingukan mencari seseorang. Di tangan gadis itu ada sebuah liontin berwarna emas. Pikiran negativ mulai menyerang Sasuke. Jangan bilang Sakura dapat liontin itu dari laki-laki lain dan jangan bilang Sakura menerima laki-laki itu? Tapi sepertinya kecurigaan Sasuke sangat tidak terbukti.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat pemuda berambut merah tidak?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengeleng. Rasa penasarannya kian besar dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Itu liontin milik siapa? Milikmu? Dapat dari siapa?" Tanya Sasuke berututan.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu menatap onyx Sasuke yang sedang menampakkan kecemburuan. "Ini milik pemuda bertato 'ai' itu, bukan milikku. Dia menjatuhkannya dan aku ingin mengembalikannya.." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke bernafas lega. Untuk saja bukan saingan baru lagi. Mengurus si Dobe saja sudah membuat dia kesal, gimana kalau ada saingan baru lagi? Rasanya dia ingin menendang pria yang berani-berani melirik Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, bantu aku.. akkhh itu dia.." Kata Sakura dan menarik Sasuke untuk menghampiri pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk-duduk.

Sasuke mempunyai firasat buruk. Rambut merah dan postur tubuh itu sangat Sasuke kenali, tapi masa iya sih orang 'itu'. Sasuke hendak mencengah Sakura tapi sudah terlambat.

"Permisi, ini liontin milik anda bukan?" Tanya Sakura dan menyentuh pundak pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan seketika Sasuke serta Sakura pucat pasi. **"Iya? APA? SASUKE, SAKURA? KENAPA KALIAN ADA DI SINI?"** bersamaan dengan datangnya kemarahan itu, berubahlah baby face Sasori menjadi Evil Face.

Beberapa orang langsung mundur di buatnya. Aura Sasori saat sedang marah memang sangat menyeramkan dan tidak mengenakan. Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datarnya dan Sakura memasang puppy facenya.

Sudah Sasuke duga, pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk-duduk itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan ada Akatsuna Sasori, kaka Sakura sekaligus musuh abadi untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nii-san, sudahlah, malu di lihat orang.." Kata Sakura.

"Kalian berdua, kencan? Sasuke kamu melanggarnya lagi.." Geram Sasori.

"Aku memiliki kekasih, jadi apa salahnya mengajaknya jalan-jalan di malam minggu? Aku berbeda dengan Nii-san yang tidak punya kekasih.." Kata Sasuke.

"Kamuu.." Dan keluarlah sederet sumpah serapah dan juga kalimat omelan dari mulut seorang Akatsuna Sasori untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke mendapat semprot dari calon kaka ipar, seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai, melihat ke arah mereka berdua lalu kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan restoran bergaya eropa itu.

.

.

Harusnya hari ini berakhir dengan ending romantis dan kenapa Sasori harus muncul dan mengacaukan segalanya? Tapi setelah di bujuk, Sasuke selamat dari hukuman selanjutnya dan bisa mengantar Sakura sampai rumah.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, Sasori-nii san keterlaluan.." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangannya dengan lembut mengelus pipi Sakura lalu di ciumnya pipi chuabby itu. Membuat rona merah mulai terukir di pipi itu.

"Tidak apa, maaf kalau hari ini sangat mengesalkan dan juga kurang romantis.." Kata Sasuke sembari mengaruk tengkuk lehernya.

Sakura mengeleng lalu tersenyum. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, terimakasih Sasuke-kun.." Kata Sakura.

"Hn, masuklah, istirahat, besok masih ada tugas sekolah bukan?" Tanya Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk.

Setelah mencium kening Sakura dengan penuh sayang, Sasuke pun pulang. Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, walaupun Sasori sempat mengacaukannya.

"Akh, aku harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.." Kata Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan memeluk teddy bear hadiah dari Sasuke.

* * *

**To be continued ..**

**Review for next chapter**

Wuahh, akhirnya update juga. Tadinya judul Chapter 7 ini adalah festival olahrga, eh tiba-tiba jadi di ganti deh, karena pengen bikin SasuSaku moment.

Maaf ya updatenya kelamaan, abis aku baru sembuh dari galaunya (?) chapter 8 dan chapter 9 udah ada ide kok, doain aja, semoga author ngga males ngetiknya ya ^^

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini ya ..

* * *

**Balasan review**

**Cheryxsasuke** : wah makasih banget, fic abal dan aneh ini di bilang bagus *terharu* ini udah update, gimana chapter ini? Suka ngga? ^^ maaf ya updatenya agak lama untuk chapter ini, tapi di usahain untuk update kilat. Terimakasih udah mau baca, review, dan memberikan dukungan loh buat author juga pujiannya ^^ makasih banyak.

**Hanazono yuri** : di usahakan untuk update kilat sekilat-kilatnya ^^ makasih udah mau review. Tetap baca dan review ya ^^

**Cheryxsasuke** : sudah update

**Sonedinda** : haha, author juga ngga tau kenapa Sasori jadi dapat peran aneh gitu -_- *menunduk* gomen ya, kalau sangat OOC dan juga miris kalau melihat nasib Itachi, tapi cuman biar ngga terlalu serius dan juga bosan aja, dalam baca fic ini. Oke next chap di update secepatnya dan semoga, kamu suka sama chap ini ^^. Makasih udah mau review dan baca, tetap review dan baca ya ^^

**Desypramitha2** : pertamanya gaara bakal mau ngerebut Sakura dari Sasuke tapi seterusnya, dia ngga bakal kaya gitu. Kita lihat aja ya. Di chapter ini SasuSaku udah kiss tuh, haha.. semoga kamu suka dan terimakasih atas review dan sarannya. Author sangat terbantu ^^

**Cheryxsasuke**: wahhhh makasih banget atas pujiannya, author senang banget nih secara ngga langsung bisa bikin kamu senang dan salam kenal juga ^^. Iya, soal review author juga udah maklum aja, soalnya author kan masih baru di sini, walaupun reviewnya dikit tapi kalau yang suka fic ini banyak, author tetap lanjutin, kalau masih ada yang mau baca sih wkwk. Salam kenal dan makasih banyak atas review dan pujiannya ^^

**Qren** : konfliknya, ngga akan terlalu banyak kok. Wah, pada udah tau ya kalau cowo itu Gaara ya? Ngga seru ah, haha. Tenang aja, gaara ngga akan jadi penganggu kok tapi mungkin jadi perebut (?) iya pasti author bakal semangat, makasih banyak udah mau review dan baca ya ^^

**Pitalica** : oke, pasti aku pertahankan update kilatnya, kalau soal seru, yang bisa menilai kan kalian bukan author. Kalau author nilai, fic ini malah gaje tingkat akut (?). sip -tunggu aja ya chap 7-10, ujian cinta ShikaIno akan ada di chap itu. Makasih banyak udah mau review dan baca ^^

**Sasusaku loverrsss** : tetap SasuSaku kok dan author lagi mau buat Naru dekat sama Hina. Menma? Author ngga terlalu tau sifat dan karakter dia kaya apa, jadi kayanya ngga janji dia bakal muncul deh. Makasih banyak atas saran dan reviewnya ^^

**Yaya uchiha** : haha, habis aku harus panggil apa dong? Itachi nyuci semua baju Sasuke atas ide gila Sasori buat nyegah Sasuke keluar malming sama Sakura, eh tapi dia malah kena batunya. Haha *ngakak sendiri* kalau jodohnya, author usahain tetap SasuSaku tapi ngga janji deh ada Gaara juga sih, kita liat nanti aja oke ^^ makasih banyak udah mau review dan baca ya.. author senang sekali ^^

**Cheryxsasuke** : yaaahhh, ngga seru udah ketebak, author rubah deh. Haha, di usahakan untuk update kilat. ^^ makasih udah review dan baca dan juga makasih loh, kamu ngga bosen-bosen ngasih pujian, saran dan semangat buat author. ^^ makasih banyak yaaa..

Oke next chapter judulnya festival olahrga dan karena bakal jadi chapter panjang di karenakan awal dari mulainya konflik baru, author bakal bikin festival olahrga bagian 1 dst.

Semoga kalian suka chap ini..

**Review for next chapter**

Sincerenly yours,

Princess7174


	8. Chapter 8 : Festival Olahraga Bagian 1

A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura & Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

I hope you give a good respect for my first fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Festival Olahraga bagian 1**

Senin pagi adalah hari yang benar-benar menyebalkan untuk sebagian para siswa dan siswi. Mereka harus bangun pagi di karenakan adanya upacara di pagi hari ini. Seperti biasa, Sakura berbaris di barisan kedua dari depan bersama tenten -disebelah kiri- dan ino -disebelah kanan-. Cuap-cuap sang nenek di depan sana, sama sekali tidak Sakura perdulikan. Toh dia ngga mungkin di hukum oleh neneknya kan?

"Minggu ini, kita akan mempersiapkan festival olahraga antar kelas dan angkatan.."

"Event kali ini kita adakan untuk mempererat blablabla.."

"Eh Sakura, kamu sudah dapat izin dari Sasuke?" Bisik Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Sudah, kamu mau ikut lomba apa pig?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino memasang pose berfikirnya. "Hmm.. Lomba lari jarak jauh bagus, volly bagus, dodge ball.."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun tidak mengizinkan aku ikut lomba dodge ball.." Kata Sakura memotong perkataan Ino.

Ino cemberut. "Ah, si Uchiha itu, terlalu over deh.." Kata Ino.

"Maklum lah, baby girl kesayangan Uchiha.." Kekeh Tenten. Ino menjawil dagu Sakura dan membuat Sakura terduduk malu.

"Saya harap, lomba kali ini tidak menjadi ajang balas dendam dan unjuk diri dalam menarik perhatian seorang gadis.." Kata Tsunade. Matanya memincing menatap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Wah wah.. Dia menyinggung, kalian tuh.." Kata Lee menyenggol Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Berisik.." Kata Sasuke dan Lee langsung kicep melihat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Penjelasan lebih lanjut akan di lakukan di kelas masing-masing.." Kata Tsunade.

"Sekarang, bubar.." Tambah Tsunade.

Sakura masih cekikikan dengan Ino dan Tenten dan saat itu mata emerladnya menangkap bayangan rambut merah. Baru saja Sakura ingin mengejar si rambut merah itu, tapi tangannya sudah di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Ayo ke kelas.." Kata Sasuke dan merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan mesra. Membuat Naruto mengeram kesal.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, aku ingin mencari pemuda berambut merah.." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran, tentu saja. Kenapa kekasihnya ini selalu saja mencari-cari sosok rambut merah. Bukannya di rumah, Sakura sudah sering melihat penampakan rambut merah?

"Merah? Maksudmu Sasori-nii san?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng. "Pemuda yang waktu itu aku tabrak.." Kata Sakura. Berusaha mengingatkan Naruto pada kejadian di taman bermain.

"Oh, pemuda itu. Kamu menyukainya ya? Menurutku dia keren dan tampan loohh.." Kata Ino menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tch.." Decih Sasuke tidak suka. Ino terkekeh senang.

"Sakura-chan tidak mungkin berpaling dariku.." Kata Naruto dan mendapat death glare dari Sasuke.

Ino mengerakkan jarinya ke kana-kiri di depan wajah Naruto. "Ckck, kamu lupa Naruto? Kata Sakura, Sasuke sudah membunuh perasaannya untuk jatuh cinta dengan pria lain.." Kata Ino dan membuat Naruto terduduk lemas mengingat perkataan Sakura tempo hari.

Mendengar perkataan Ino, membuat Sakura tertunduk malu. Apalagi Ino mengatakannya di saat ada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan ino, langsung menatap Sakura. Yang di tatap hanya bisa menunduk karena merona.

'Dasar pig, aku maluuuuu..' Batin Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh, lalu dengan ibu jarinya, Sasuke membuat Sakura menatapnya dan terlihatlah wajah Sakura yang sedang merona. Membuat bungsu Uchiha ini merona juga. "Benarkah itu hime? Sejak kapan kamu jadi pintar berkata-kata semanis itu?" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, berhentilah, banyak yang melihat.." Lirih Sakura. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas dengan perlakuan Sasuke ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mencium bibir Sakura cepat. "Aku tidak perduli.." Kata Sasuke dan merangkul bahu Sakura yang sedang merona tingkat akut.

Ino dan Tenten hanya cekikikan melihat tampang Naruto yang memerah sempurna karena menahan amarahnya. "Sialan Teme, seenaknya saja..hmpphmm .." Perkataan Naruto tidak selesai karena Lee sudah menyeretnya pergi menjauh sesuai dengan perintah dari Shikamaru. Biasa 'pencengahan' sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke kelas saja.." Kata Shika.

"Kalau jodoh, nanti ketemu.." Senyum Tenten.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengandengan tangan Sasuke dan mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, tangan Sasuke yang berada di dalam kantung celananya, bergerak gelisah. Tangan itu mengengam sesuatu, Sasuke ingin memberikannya pada Sakura tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa memberikannya.

"Sakura.."

"Hmm.."

"..."

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dan memandang wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke merona lalu mengeleng. "Tidak jadi.." Kata Sasuke dan berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Sakura heran. 'Kenapa sih dengan Sasuke-kun? Aneh sekali?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

Shikamaru dengan di bantu Tenten, mulai membacakan cabang-cabang olahraga yang akan di pertandingkan itu. Jika kalian tanya siapa yang paling semangat dalam mengikuti pertandingan itu, jawabannya sudah pasti adalah ..

"Naruto, maximal 3 cabang olahraga.." Kesal Tenten.

Naruto cemberut. "Tapi aku mau ikut, sepak bola, lari jarak jauh dan juga basket.." Kesal Naruto.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah. "Sepak bola, Sasuke yang menjadi kapten, jadi silahkan tanya dia, lalu lari jarak jauh, kamu, Sasuke dan Neji dan katanya kamu mau ikut dodge ball?" Kesal Shikamaru.

Naruto cenges-cengesan. "Oh, iya aku lupa. Dodge ball saja.." Cengir Naruto.

'Hehe.. Teme juga ikut lomba dodge ball, aku ingin sekali memukul wajah stoic itu..' Batin Naruto dan mulai berkhayal.

'Jangan harap kamu bisa memukul wajahku Baka Dobe..'

**Deg**

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke sedang memandangnya dengan seringaian mengejek. Onyx dan Safire berkilat dan berkomunikasi dengan mata mereka masing-masing.

'Sialan, pergi dari dunia ku..' Batin Naruto.

'Oh, sejak kapan ini menjadi milikmu?' Balas Sasuke.

'Sejak detik ini..' Balas Naruto.

'Baka Dobe..'

'Dasar sok keren..'

'Banyak omong..'

'Ngga punya ekspresi..'

"Lomba estafet di ikuti oleh gabungan dari siswa dan siswi kelas 10B dan 11B, perwakilan dari kelas kita Ino dan Sakura.."

**Deg**..

"Wuapah?"

Seluruh kelas melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Kalau Naruto sudah biasa dengan ekpresi aneh dan konyolnya tapi ini, Sasuke berteriak dengan mata membulat dan ekspresi tidak percaya. Para siswi cekikikan melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang menurut mereka imut itu.

"Imutnyaaa.."

"Kyyaaa.. Sasuke-koi sangat manis.."

"Tampannya.."

"Sekali lagi kalian melirik kekasihku, ku pastikan kalian tidak bisa mendengar bel istirahat.."

**Deg**

Para siswi langsung bukam begitu merasakan aura tidak mengenakan dari Sakura. Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura pun sudah gemetaran melihat ekspresi horror dari sahabatnya itu.

'Mengerikan..' Batin seluruh penghuni kelas itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Sakura bisa cemburu juga. Naruto mendecih sebal melihat hal itu. 'Sial, mereka semakin mesra saja..' Kesal Naruto.

"Kita lanjutkan, untuk lomba variasi yang menjadi perwakilan Aku, Ino dan kaka kelas kita nanti.." Kata Shika.

"Maksudnya lomba variasi?" Tanya Ino.

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Di umumkan saat perlombaan nanti.." Kata Tenten.

"Ah, ada satu lagi. Lomba sepasang kekasih.." Kata Shika.

Semua mata para siswi langsung berbinar dan memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan penuh harap, Naruto sudah memasang puppy facenya pada Sakura.

"Di hari ketiga perlombaa, seluruh peserta akan di kumpulkan di lapangan lalu di berikan nomor tertentu, kita harus mencari pasangan yang mempunyai nomor yg sama baru kita bisa lanjut ke perlombaan berikutnya.." Jelas Tenten.

"Jadi kita tidak bisa menentukan pasangan kita Shika?" Tanya Lee.

Shikamaru mengeleng. Keluarlah desahan kesal dan kekecewaan dari para penghuni kelas itu.

"Tapi kan kalau sepasang kekasih, menjadi pasangan di lomba itu berarti mereka memang jodoh kan? Dan kita juga bisa berharap untuk berpasangan dengan orang yang kita sukai.." Kata Tenten.

Naruto mendesah. "Kalau beruntung.." Celetuk Naruto.

"Nah, bisa membuktikan sesuatu bukan?" Senyum Tenten.

Seketika desahan kekecewaan itu berubah menjadi semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

Shikamaru memandang Tenten, tidak suka dengan penuturan gadis bercepol ini. Perkataan Tenten, pasti akan berakibat buruk untuk Shikamaru dan dengan menenguk ludah susah payah, Shikamaru mulai angkat bicara.

"Siapa yang kamu ikut dalam lomba ini?"

"SAYA.."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sudah dia duga, pastinya seluruh anggota kelas 10B akan mengikuti lomba ini. Apalagi Lee dan Naruto sangat bersemangat mengikuti lomba ini dan juga para siswi.

"Forehead, kamu tidak ikut?" Tanya Ino dengan senyuman lebar.

Sakura mengeleng. "Malas ah.." Kata Sakura.

Ino menjawil dagu Sakura. "Ayolah, siapa tau bisa pasangan dengan kaka kelas ganteng, kan lumayan. Menambah kisah cinta romantis di sekolah.." Kata Ino.

"Dan aku akan di bunuh oleh Sasuke-kun yang cemburu.." Kata Sakura.

"Ah, sudah tidak apa. Tenten, catat nama Akatsuna Sakura.." Teriak Ino.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Ino dan Sakura. Mata onyxnya langsung melihat ekspresi laki-laki di kelas itu berubah jadi semangat. Pastinya mereka berharap untuk pasangan dengan Sakura.

"Baik, Akatsuna Sakura.." Senyum Tenten seraya mengerling penuh arti ke arah Sasuke.

"Ahhkk, aku juga ikut Tenten.."

"Semoga saja, ada game yang membuat aku dan Sakura jatuh berdua.."

"Ah, tidak, jatuh dan aku mencium Sakura.."

"Apa-apaan kalian? Saku-chan milikku.." Kata Naruto.

"Aku akan memeluk Sakura nanti.."

"Semoga kita bisa ciuman Sakura.."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak kuasa mendengar khayalan para lelaki di kelasnya itu. Ino tersenyum senang. Ino memang sengaja memancing laki-laki di kelas mereka dan secara tidak langsung untuk ..

**Brak**

Semua mata tertuju pada Uchiha bungsu yang kini sedang berdiri sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke, catat nama itu.." Kata Sasuke berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

Demi apapun di dunia ini, mereka semua heran melihat Sasuke yang biasanya gengsi itu mau mengikuti perlombaan yang tidak berguna itu. Di kemanakan marga Uchihanya itu? Ah demi Sakura ternyata Sasuke mau tidak memperdulikan marga dan gengsinya itu.

'sial..' batin Sasuke.

"Kyyaaa.. Sasuke-koi ikuttt.. Kyaaa.."

"Hoi.. Teme, kamu di larang ikut.." Kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Jangan di catat Tenten.."

"Jangan di catat.."

"Berisik, dalam perlombaan pun, yang melanggar peraturan itu, akan ku buat menutup mata se-la-ma-nya.." Geram Sasuke dan menatap seluruh laki-laki di ruangan itu tanpa terkecuali.

"Ba-baik.."

"Me-mengerti.."

"Cih, aku sih tidak perduli.." Kata Naruto acuh tidak perduli dengan 'peraturan khusus' dari Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Tentu saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau mengikuti lomba yang menurut Uchiha bungsu ini 'kampungan' dan 'tidak bermutu', selama beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu dan saat itu Sakura tau, Sasuke sedang menahan rasa marah dan juga malunya.

'Terimakasih Sasuke-kun..' Batin Sakura.

Ino memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Lucu sekali jika melihat sepasang kekasih ini. Sasuke tidak mau bertindak kalau tidak di pancing.

"Baiklah, untuk Ino dan Sakura, saat istirahat ke kelas 11B di lantai dua.." Kata Shikamaru.

"Dan sehabis ini, Orochimaru-sensei, menyuruh kita ke ruang musik.." Kata Tenten.

Setelah selesai dengan diskusi mengenai festival olahraga. Para anggota kelas 10B, berjalan menuju ruang musik di lantai dua, satu lantai dengan kelas senior mereka.

Saat mereka tiba, Orochimaru sedang bersama beberapa senior mereka. Menyadari kehadiran para siswa dan siswi dari kelas 10B, Orochimaru menghentikan percakapan seriusnya itu.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah siap untuk mengambil nilai?" Tanya Orochimaru dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala yang terbata-bata alias ragu.

Orochimaru menghela nafas tampak lelah. "Begini saja, saya akan memberika nilai 80.."

Sorak-sorai senang pun langsung membahana. 80? Benar-benar luar biasa, kalau sensei mereka yang killer dan pelit itu mau memberikan nilai 80 pada mereka.

"Tapi dengan syarat.." Kata Orochimaru dan mendapat desahan kecewa dari para penghuni siswa dan siswi 10B.

"Syarat apa sensei?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Orochimaru menoleh ke belakangnya dan seorang pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan, maju ke depan. Membuat mata emerald Sakura membulat sempurna.

"Akhhh, kamu.." Kata Sakura dan menunjuk pemuda itu. Membuat Orochimaru-sensei memandang tidak suka ke arah Sakura.

"Kamu mengenalnya atau ada sesuatu?" Tanya Orochimaru tersirat rasa tidak suka atas tingkah Sakura itu.

Sakura yang menyadari tingkah tidak sopannya, langsung menunduk meminta maaf. "Gomen.." Kata Sakura. 'Akhirnya ketemu..' Senyum Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan dingin tidak suka, 'sekarang siapa lagi?' Batin bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada adik-adik kelas ini.." Kata Orochimaru.

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti. "Nama saya, Sabaku Gaara, senior kalian kelas 11B.." Kata Gaara dan tersenyum tipis. Membuat para siswi menahan nafas melihat wajah rupawan itu.

'Tampannya..'

"Gaara ini panitia bagian hiburan dan bagi kalian yang bisa menyanyi ataupun bermain alat musik, langsung saja bentuk band atau grup vokal untuk mengikuti lomba.." Kata Orochimaru-sensei.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau ikut gimana sensei?" Tanya Naruto. Malas, tentu saja dia malas ikut lomba gituan.

Mata Orochimaru menyipit membuat mereka semua mundur beberapa langkah ketakutan. "Kalian ikut ujian hari ini dan jangan harap mendapat nilai lebih dari 70.." Ancam Orochimaru.

"Gyaaaa.. Kami mau ikut Orochimaru-sensei.." Kata penghuni kelas 10B serempak. Menakutkan, lebih baik ikut dan mendapat nilai 80 deh. Jarang-jarang sensei mereka itu memberikan nilai 80 kecuali pada Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shika dan Neji yang memang mereka berlima bisa bermain musik.

"Baiklah, datang hari rabu ke aula, akan di adakan audisi di sana.." Kata Gaara.

"Jangan harap, kalian akan kabur atau tidak datang. Karena saya, akan hadir di sana.." Ancam Orochimaru. Membuat penghuni kelas 10B mengangguk ketakutan. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain ikut. Dari pada mereka di terkam oleh sensei mereka itu.

Gaara pamit pada Orochimaru dan penghuni kelas 10B, membuat Sakura bingung sendiri.

"Ada apa Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat tingkah gelisah Sakura.

Sakura mengeleng. "Ano, hanya ingin ke toilet.." Kata Sakura.

"Bilang ke sensei.." Kata Ino.

"Takut, Ino. Bisa-bisa aku kena semprot dia.." Kesal Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin. Kamu kan kekasih Sasuke, yang anda Orochi yang di semprot Sasuke.." Kata Tenten. Membuat Sakura dan Ino terkekeh.

"Orochi? Hihihi.. Ada-ada saja.." Kata Sakura. Geli sendiri mendengar panggilan itu.

"Ehem.. Kalau ingin ke toilet, cepat ke toilet Sakura dan jangan memanggilku 'orochi..' Tidak sopan.." Kata Orochimaru. Sakura langsung ngacir keluar.

Siswa dan siswi kelas 10B menahan tawa mereka. Orochimaru-sensei menyipitkan mata tidak suka. Apa-apaan itu panggilan 'orochi' dengan nada yang aneh.

"Sekarang, kumpulkan, lagu yang sudah kalian arasemen.." Kata Orochimaru menahan rasa malu dan juga marah.

Masih berusaha menahan tawa mereka, satu per satu mulai maju menyerahkan tugas ke Orochi-sensei. Sepertinya Orochimaru mendapat julukan baru.

.

.

Sakura berjalan di lorong lantai 2 itu sembari menahan senyumannya. Kata-kata 'orochi' masih terus terngiang di kepalanya. Apalagi ekspresi Tenten saat mengatakannya, membuat Sakura ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

**Bruk**..

Karena asik memikirkan panggilan baru senseinya itu, Sakura jadi menabrak kaka kelasnya.

"Gomen.." Kata Sakura.

"Oh, bukankah ini Akatsuna Sakura.."

"Adik kelas kita yang manis.."

"Dimana Uchiha sialan yang selalu di dekatmu itu?"

Sakura berjalan mundur, menatap horror gerombolan kaka kelasnya yang sedang menyudutkannya.

"Kita beruntung nih.."

"Tidak ada Sasuke, kamu mau di apain ya?"

Sakura makin mundur. Ingin berteriak tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Langkahnya terhenti saat punggungnya menabrak dinding, membuat Sakura tidak bisa lagi menghindar.

Salah seorang kaka kelasnya itu, memengan tangannya dan tersenyum jahil. "Wah.. Dia gemetaran.."

"Dari dekat makin manis saja.."

"Bagaimana rasa bibir mungilmu ini ya?"

Sakura menutup matanya. Berdoa dalam hati. 'Sasuke-kun, tolong aku. Kami-sama..'

**Duakk**..

"Jangan melakukan hal yang menjijikkan.."

"Cih, jangan ganggu kami Gaara.."

"Lepaskan dia, kalian lupa, dia cucu dari Tsunade-sama?" Kata Gaara.

"Tch.. Awas kau.."

Gerombolan kaka kelas yang 'nakal' itu pun bubar. Sakura bersyukur sekali, orang yang menolongnya adalah orang yang di carinya. Betapa bodohnya dia, tadi dia lupa kalau dia cucu dari kepsek sekolah ini.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Tanya Gaara.

Sakura menoleh dan memandang Gaara -seniornya- heran. "Bagaimana Sabaku-san bisa tau namaku?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Siapa yang tidak kenal kamu? Cucu dari Tsunade-sama dan Baby girl dari Uchiha-san.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura merona. Bodohnya dia. Kenapa dia harus bertanya sih? Batin Sakura.

"Terimakasih Sabaku-san.." Senyum Sakura.

Gaara diam. Senyuman manis itu, membuat kepalanya kosong. "Ehem.. Sama-sama, tanpa bantuan dariku juga kamu bisa mengusir mereka.." Kata Gaara dan memandang ke arah lain.

Sakura mengaruk pipinya. "Sebenarnya, tadi aku lupa kalau aku ini cucu dari Tsunade-sama.." Kata Sakura mengakui kebodohannya.

"Ppffftttt.."

Sakura memandang Gaara heran dan melihat seniornya itu sedang menahan tawanya. "Mana ada cucu yang lupa dengan neneknya?" Kata Gaara masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal, tentu saja. "Ada, aku.." Kesal Sakura.

Gaara berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan tawanya. Bisa-bisa dia di tendang oleh Tsunade-sama atau tidak bisa saja dia di pukul oleh Sakura, mengingat cucu pasti sama dengan nenek.

"Aku bercanda. Selera humormu bagus.." Kata Gaara.

"Ah, Sabaku-san, ini milikmu bukan?" Tanya Sakura dan menyerahkan liontin berbandul hati dengan ukiran G&M itu.

Gaara terpaku. Tangannya mengambil liontin itu, jemarinya mengelus ukiran huruf di bandulan hati tersebut.

Sakura memandang wajah Gaara heran. Ekspresi wajah Gaara terlihat sangat sedih. Apa ada yang salah?

"Ini milik Sabaku-san bukan?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara terhenyak. Lalu mengangguk. "Terimakasih, aku kira benda ini hilang.." Kata Gaara.

"Aku menemukannya di taman bermain. Saat di depan stand peramal.." Kata Sakura.

Gaara diam, memory otaknya berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. "Akh, aku ingat. Terimakasih.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tau, benda itu pasti berharga jadi walaupun sulit, aku ingin mengembalikannya.." Senyum Sakura.

Gaara memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Jadenya menatap Sakura sayu. "Benda ini memang berharga untukku tapi membuatku sakit.." Lirih Gaara.

Senyum Sakura memudar, mata emerladnya memandangi Gaara yang masih melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Benda ini, kenangan yang berharga dan juga kenangan buruk.." Lirih Gaara.

"Saku-channnnn..~~"

Sakura dan Gaara menoleh, terlihat pemuda berambut jabrik berlarian menghampiri Sakura.

"Ah, untunglah aku menemukanmu, aku rindu sekali dengan Saku-chan.." Cengir Naruto.

"Jangan seenaknya ya.." Kata Sakura mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Saku-chan, kencan yuukkk~~" Ajak Naruto.

**Bletak**..

"Jangan seenaknya, mengajak kekasih orang.."

"Aduhh.. Teme, sakit.." Kata Naruto dan memengangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Sasuke-kun.." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Gaara dan onyxnya berkilat tanda tidak suka.

"Katanya ke toilet, kenapa bersama dengan orang ini?" Kata Sasuke dan menunjuk Gaara dengan dagunya.

Naruto memandang Gaara dan Sakura bergantian. "Akh, kalian ke toilet berdua?" Kata Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

**Bletak**..

**Duak**..

"Jangan omongamu.." Kata Sakura dan menendang Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat Naruto yang terkapar.

"Sudah, Sakura aku permisi dan maaf membuat salah paham.." Kata Gaara pamit.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa, salam kenal Sabaku-san.." Kata Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi jade dan onyx saling berkilat tidak suka.

"Sasuke-kun, ke kelas yuk.." Kata Sakura dan mengandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Hn.."

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan menuruni tangga meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tepar tak berdaya. Naruto terduduk di lantai, mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur.

'Tch, kuat sekali Saku-chan, benar-benar tipeku..' Batin Naruto setelah mendapat serangan maut dari pujaan hatinya.

**Sret**

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Hinata tengah tersenyum manis sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Naruto tersenyum lalu menerima uluran tangan Hinata.

"Kamu, ti-tidak apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto nyengir. "Tidak apa Hinata-chan, terimakasih.." Senyum Naruto.

**Blush**

Hinata memgeratkan pelukan pada buku tebalnya. Dadanya berdebar tidak karuan. 'Di-dia memanggilku Hinata-chan..' Batin Hinata.

Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk melihayt wajah Hinata yang sedang tertunduk. "Wajahmu merah sekali Hinata-chan.." Kata Naruto.

Tangan Naruto, menyentuh kening Hinata. Membuat gadis bermaya lavender itu terkejut bukan main. "Tidak demam kok.. Oi..oi.. Hinata-chan, astaga kenapa dia pingsan?" Kata Naruto histeris sembari mengendong Hinata bridal style.

"Hinata-chan, bangun. Astaga, kenapa dia pingsan?" Bingung Naruto.

"Minggir, minggir.." Kata Naruto mengusir orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sakura dan Sasuke heran melihat wajah panik Naruto yang mendengendong seorang gadis berambut ungu sebahu.

"Eh? Neji-kun, bukankah itu sepupumu?" Tanya Sakura.

Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan di detik kemudian, pemuda itu sudah berlari menyusul Naruto.

"Wah wah.. Kambuh deh sifat Neji.." Kata Tenten.

"Aku ikut Neji ah.." Kata Lee dan menyusul Neji.

"Orang-orang aneh.." Gumam Sasuke.

Ino menghampiri Sakura dan menarik Sakura. Membuat gandengan sepasang sejoli itu terlepas. Sasuke memandang Ino tidak suka.

Ino hanya cekikikan. "Gomen Sasuke, kan bisa gandengan nanti lagi.." Kata Ino tanpa dosa.

Onyx Sasuke berkilat tidak suka dan makin memincing. "Sudahlah, maafkan dia Sasuke.." Kata Shikamaru melindungi Ino.

Ino mengangguk masih dengan senyuman manisnya. "Maafkan aku Sasuke.." Cengir Ino.

"Tch, tampangmu seperti tidak tulus mengatakannya.." Kata Sasuke.

**Ctak**

Kening Ino berkedut, bibirnya sudah siap untuk menyemprot Sasuke dengan kalimatnya tapi tidak jadi saat mata aquamarienya melihat seseorang mendekat ke arah Shikamaru.

"Shika, lama tidak jumpa.."

Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis sedang tersenyum manis.

"Di-dia.."

"Te-Temari?" Kata Shikamaru gugup begitu tau siapa gadis yang menyapanya itu.

Ekpresi Ino seketika berubah melihat gadis yang tadi menyapa kekasihnya itu.

Sakura memandang Ino, Shikamaru dan Temari bergantian. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka bertiga. 'sebenarnya ada apa ini?' batin Sakura.

* * *

To be continued ..

**Review for next chapter** ..

Apa ya hubungan Temari dengan Shikamaru? Kenapa sih Ino sedih dan kaget melihat Temari datang? Keadaan Hinata gimana ya? Apa Gaara akan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura? Dan benda apa sih yang mau Sasuke kasih ke Sakura?

Temukan jawabannya di next chapter..

**Review for next chapter** ..

* * *

Balasan review ..

**Milkyways99** : sudah di lanjut ini ^^, semoga kamu suka sama chapter ini. Chapter ini baru awal mula konflik jadinya masih agak aneh deh, maklum ya *menunduk*. Masa iya fic ini bagus? Ceritanya bukannya jelek ya? Haha, makasih udah memuji *terharu*. Makasih udah review, baca dan menunggu fic buatan author ini. Tetap baca dan review ya ^^

**Sonedinda **: iya, author juga iri sama SasuSaku. Makasih udah mau review dan nunggu ya ^^ author pasti usahain buat chap yang seru. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ^^

**Desypramitha2 **: wah author juga seneng kalau kamu suka sama chapter 7 itu, semoga aja kamu juga suka sama chapter ini ya. Walaupun chap ini masih kurang seru dan aneh *menurut author* tapi author usahain chap 9 jadi lebih seru dan romantis. Terimakasih kembali, aku buat chap 7 itu sesuai saran kamu. Makasih udah review dan juga sarannya ^^

**Hanazono yuri** : update kilat pasti author usahain. Author baru post new chapter, kalau udah banyak yang review atau udah nunggu chap itu. Biasanya author update 3 hari sekali tapi bisa juga lama. Makasih udah review dan tetap baca ya ^^

**Aneh** : pairnya SasuSaku dan Naruto itu menjadi penganggu di hubungan SasuSaku. Makasih udah review dan baca, maaf kalau membingungkan dan juga aneh ^^

**Yaya Uchiha** : Cieee yang udah back, udah di tunggu nih reviewnya sama author. Panggil nama aja nih? Yakin? Ngga mau di panggil nyonya Uchiha? Oke sip deh, jadi panggil nama? Berarti aku panggil Yaya? Aduh jangan ngambek dong, aku kira udah ngga ada yang mau baca, aku baru buka hari ini dan ternyata banyak yang mau, jadi baru aku update deh. Hehe gomen ya *menunduk* aaaahhhhh, makasih. Author ngga bisa ngegombal kok, author cuman pinter modusin anak orang *loh (?) abaikan, haha, author senang banget kalau kamu suka sama chapter 7. Semoga suka sama chapter ini juga ya ^^ Gaara udah muncul tuh dan dia akan sering muncul, jadi tunggu aja oke? Makasih semangatnya dan makasih banyak udah review, baca dan jadi temen ngobrol di sini. Asik banget punya temen kaya kamu. ^^ makasih banyak ..

**Andinilisaa** : ini udah di lanjut, cuman 4 hari kok, apa selama itu ya ._.v gomen sudah membuat menunggu lama. Author update 3 hari sekali atau ngga sesuai review dari kalian. Makasih banyak udah review dan baca ya ^^ author seneng banget..

* * *

Aduh, author rasa, chapter ini chapter terburuk tergaje teraneh sepanjang masa. -_- entah kenapa author kurang puas dengan chapter ini. Semoga saja kalian suka ya, walaupun chapter ini mengecewakan. Tapi author janji, chapter 9 dan 10 bakal author buat semaksimal mungkin untuk kalian.

Wah wah, apakah 4 hari lama banget ya? Author minta maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu *menunduk* chapter 9 dan 10 di update 3 hari sekali atau ngga sesuai review kalian ya.

Chapter ini masih permulaan, jadinya belum terlalu seru. Tapi chapter 9 dan 10 author buat seseru dan seromantis mungkin untuk kalian. Heeaahh.. terimakasih udah review dan baca ya ^^.

Author juga mau bilang selamat buat yang udah nerima rapot dan semoga rapot kalian hasilnya memuaskan. Sekedar curhat, author belum menerima rapot loh, tapi udah libur 1 bulan lebih. Hiks.. hiks.. kasian author. Abaikan, semoga sukda dengan chap ini ya.

**Review for next chapter** ..

Sincerenly yours,

Princess7174


	9. Chapter 9 : Festival Olahraga bagian 2

A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura & Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

I hope you give a good respect for my first fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

**Chapter ****9**** : Festival Olahraga bagian ****2**

"Temari?"

Akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil mengucapkan nama gadis yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum kian lebar lalu mengangguk. "Ku kira kamu tidak akan mengingatku Shika.." Kata Temari.

Ino mengutuk Temari dalam hatinya. 'Mana mungkin dia melupakanmu?!' Batin Ino.

Ino memandang kesal ke arah Temari. Lagi-lagi orang yang paling ia ingin singkirkan malah datang kembali.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Mana mungkin aku lupa?" Kata Shika. Senyum dan kepercayaan diri Temari kian meningkat dengan penuturan Shikamaru tadi dan Ino pun semakin kesal. 'Cih, harusnya kamu jangan membuatnya besar kepala Shika..' Batin Ino.

Temari terkekeh. "Bagaimana kabarmu Shika?" Tanya Temari dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Kata Shikamaru.

Mengetahui keberadaannya tidak di anggap, Ino ingin melangkah pergi bersama Sakura tapi sayangnya langkahnya terhenti saat Temari memanggilnya.

"Dia Yamanaka Ino kan?" Tanya Temari.

"..."

Sakura memandangi wajah Ino dengan heran. Sedari tadi belum ada respon yang Ino berikan atas panggilan dari Temari.

"Ino, dia memanggilmu.." Bisik Sakura.

Ino terlonjak kaget. Ino berusaha memasang senyuman manis. "Iya, apa kabar Temari?" Tanya Ino.

Temari tersenyum. "Aku baik, bagaimana dengan mu Ino?" Kata Temari.

"Seperti yang terlihat, aku sangat baik.." Kata Ino.

"Ya, ku lihat begitu tapi ku harap cukup untuk memenuhi janji 1 tahun yang lalu, benarkan Shika?" Tanya Temari dan kini sedang menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Shika mengernyit bingung. Janji? 1 tahun yang lalu? "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shika. Untuk saat ini Shikamaru lebih memilih pura-pura bodoh saja. Menjadi jenius malah akan membuat masalah baru.

"Kamu lupa? Ya sudah, akan ku buat kalian mengingatnya perlahan-lahan.." Senyum Temari. Entah kenapa Sakura tidak menyukai senyuman Temari itu dan begitu pun Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke sering tersenyum misterius tapi kali ini pangeran kita juga tidak suka dengan senyuman Temari itu.

"Aku benci melihat senyuman itu pig.." Bisik Sakura dan Ino mengangguk setuju. "Apalagi aku forehead.." Lirih Ino.

"Akhh, kamu Akatsuna Sakura ya?" Kata Temari dan baru menyadari kehadiran Sakura setelah sekian lama.

Temari berjalan selangkah mendekati Sakura lalu senyumannya kian lebar. "Kamu lebih manis dari yang sering aku dengar.." Kata Temari.

Sakura melangkah mundur. Entah kenapa, dia tidak ingin (enggan) untuk dekat-dekat dengan seorang gadis yang membuat sahabatnya terlihat sedih. Memang Ino belum mengatakan apapun dan sedari tadi Ino tersenyum, tapi Sakura tau kalau sebenarnya Ino terlihat cemas, takut dan sedih. Bukan sahabat kan kalau tidak tau hal sekecil itu?

"Hmm.. Begitulah.." Senyum Sakura.

Temari terkekeh. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memakanmu. Tidak usah takut.." Kata Temari.

Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Aku tidak mungkin melukaimu jika di sana ada seseorang yang sudah siap menerkamku.." Tambah Temari dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya.

"Maksudmu aku?" Kata Sasuke tersinggung.

"Siapa lagi? Aku tidak melanggar peraturan bodohmu Uchiha-san.." Kata Temari.

"Hn.."

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa kamu kemari? To the point saja.." Kata Ino. Gadis Yamanaka ini tidak suka akan keberadaan Temari yang berlama-lama.

"Ya, aku juga malas harus berbasa-basi, langsung saja.." Kata Temari.

Dengan senyuman menantang dan rasa percaya diri gadis berkuncir empat itu mengatakannya. Membuat Ino dan Shika langsung menengang. Setelah mengatakan itu dan tersenyum sinis, Temari langsung pergi.

Sakura langsung mendekati Ino dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa Ino? Kenapa ketakutan?" Tanya Sakura. Ino menggeleng tapi tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

"Hei, tuan malas, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Rupanya Uchiha bungsu ini khawatir juga dengan ekspresi bengong Shika.

Shika menggeleng lalu menghampiri Ino. "Biar aku yang menjaganya.." Kata Shika dan memeluk Ino.

Sakura mengangguk, membiarkan Shikamaru menenangkan Ino. Sasuke langsung merangkul kekasihnya menjauh, Sasuke memang tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi tapi yang pasti, sekarang ini Shikamaru dan Ino butuh waktu untuk berdua.

Di sisi lain, Naruto menatap Hinata dengan wajah cemas. Kata dokter yang menjaga UKS, Hinata baik-baik saja, tapi hal itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Malah membuat Naruto khawatir, jika Hinata baik-baik saja, kenapa gadis itu bisa pingsan.

Neji yang duduk di sisi lain dari ranjang Hinata hanya bisa membuang nafas. Neji hapal betul tingkah dan kelakuan Hinata dan jika kelakuan Hinata seperti ini berarti ...

"Nnggg.."

Naruto mendongkak dan langsung melihat Hinata. "Hinata, kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

**Blush**

Hinata blushing tingkat akut. Di tatap oleh Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini membuat dadanya sesak. Matanya hendak menutup lagi tapi rasa hangat yang menjalar di pipinya membuatnya melotot kaget.

"Jangan tutup matamu.." Kata Naruto dan memengangi pipi Hinata.

"Na-Naruto.. Aku ba-baik, tidak u-usah khawatir.." Gugup Hinata.

Naruto masih kekeh memengangi pipi Hinata. "Aku tidak percaya, wajahmu saja merah sekali. Pasti ada yang salah. Biar di periksa.." Kata Naruto.

Neji pun angkat bicara. "Sudah Naruto dia baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir.." Kata Neji.

"Tapi.."

"Aku baik-baik saja Na-Naruto.." Kata Hinata memotong kalimat Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. Lalu memberikan cengirang khasnya. "Syukurlah. Kamu membuatku khawatir saja Hinata.." Kata Naruto dan mengelus pipi Hinata.

**Blush**

"Waaa.. Oi..oi.. Astaga, Hinata kenapa kamu menutup mata? Oi.. Hinata.. Neji, bagaimana ini?" Panik Naruto.

Neji menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu. Naruto masih panik dan heboh sendiri. Mata lavendernya melihat ke arah Hinata yang tertidur dengan wajah merah tingkat akut, lalu dia tersenyum tipis. 'Anda menyukainya?' Batin Neji.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Sakura berjalan menuju lantai 2 seorang diri. Jika kalian tanya ke mana sosok Ino, tanyakanlah pada Shikamaru yang entah bagaimana juga menghilang dan alhasil Sakura harus datang seorang diri. Biasanya Sasuke atau Naruto yang akan menemani gadis manis itu bukan? Tapi untuk saat ini, Sasuke sendiri juga harus datang ke pertemuan osis sedangkan Naruto sedang bersama Lee mengurus lomba dodge ball.

**Sreg**

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah saat beberapa seniornya keluar dari ruang kelas yang bertuliskan 11B, senior perempuan berhenti di hadapan Sakura lalu menatap Sakura lama.

Sakura yang risih di tatap intens seperti itu mulai gugup. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"..."

Seniornya yang berambut merah panjang dengan gaya aneh (menurut Sakura) masih tetap menatap Sakura dalam diam.

"Karin, kamu melupakan kaca matamu.."

"Akh, terimakasih.."

Gadis berambut merah itu pun memakai kaca matanya dan kembali melihat Sakura. "Akh, pantas saja wajahmu terlihat familiar.."

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Dia susah melihat tanpa batuan kaca mata.." Kata laki-laki di sebelah gadis berambut merah itu.

"Apa tadi dia menatapmu dengan mata menyeramkan?" Goda laki-laki itu dan mendapat tonjokan dari gadis merah itu.

"Berisik kau Suigetsu, pergi sana.."

Laki-laki itu tertawa dan berjalan menjauh. "Maaf Karin, tidak usah semarah itu.."

"Ano.. Maaf, aku ada urusan di dalam.." Kata Sakura. Dia sudah tidak betah kalau harus berhadapan dengan gadis merah yang bernama Karin ini.

Karin memberikan jalan untuk Sakura agar gadis merah muda itu bisa masuk ke dalam ruang kelas 11B. Mata emerald Sakura melihat sosok Gaara bersama beberapa teman-temannya. Oh, baiklah Sakura baru sadar kalau dia satu-satunya junior di dalam kelas ini.

Gaara yang menydari kehadiran Sakura langsung menghampiri gadis itu. "Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Tanya Gaara.

Sakura menoleh, hendak menjawab tapi bibirnya kaku susah untuk di gerakkan.

"Kan ada pertemuan untuk membahas lari estafet.."

"Iya Gaara, pemainnya kan gabungan dari 11B dan 10B.."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. "Pasti kamu lupa kan Gaara?"

Gaara mendecih, menatap teman-temannya tajam dan hanya di balas tawaan oleh teman-temannya itu.

"Sudahlah, kita percepat saja.." Kata seorang gadis yang muncul dari balik gerombolan anak-anak yang sedang tertawa.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning yang mencolok berjalan mendekati Sakura. Rambutnya di kuncir satu dan gadis itu berjalan dengan anggun nan gemulai.

Gaara mengangguk setuju. "Sakura, duduk dulu.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk lalu memilih duduk sendirian di bangku depan barisan tengah-tengah.

"Hah? Juniornya hanya kamu?" Tanya gadis kuning itu.

Sakura menggeleng. "Teman saya, sedang ada urusan. Tidak bisa hadir.." Bohong Sakura. Tentu saja. Alasan yang sebenarnya kan Ino hilang di culik Shika.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, namaku adalah Naruko, Ini Karin, itu Gaara, lalu Kimimaro dan yang itu pasti kamu kenal.."

Sakura menoleh dan mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Naruto. Terlihat seorang laki-laki tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Juugo.."

"Hai Sakura, mana Sasuke?" Tanya Juugo.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja kalian ngobrolnya.." Kata Naruko.

"Ya, lanjutkan kapten.." Kata Juugo.

Naruko memutar bola matanya dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Karena perwakilan dari kelas kamu hanya 2 orang, berarti perwakilan dari kelas kami 3 orang.." Kata Naruko.

"Lalu siapa saja? Aku tidak mau ikut lomba yang berkeringat.." Kata Karin.

"Kalau tidak mau berkeringat, jangan ikut lomba.." Kata Kimimaro.

"Memang aku tidak mau ikut lomba.." Kata Karin.

Naruko mendecih kesal melihat Kimimaro dan Karin yang tidak bisa akur sama sekali. "Sudahlah yang menjadi wakil Aku, Gaara dan Kimimaro.." Kata Naruko.

Karin tersenyum puas. "Selamat berjuang tuan.." Kata Karin.

Kimimaro hanya diam saja tidak memberikan respon pada perkataan Karin dan hal ini membuat Karin kesal.

"Naruko-san, di mana kita latihan dan kapan mulainya?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruko tersenyum puas mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Karena festival olahraga di adakan hari sabtu dan minggu, kita latihan setiap hari.." Kata Naruko.

"Kapan?" Tanya Juugo.

Naruko tersenyum kian lebar. "Mulai dari sekarang. Kita langsung ke lapangan.." Kata Naruko.

Juugo membelalakan matanya. "Naruko, sekarang jam 11 siang, matahari lagi terik. Kamu tidak takut hitam?" Tanya Juugo.

Kimimaro mendecih. "Dia bukan perempuan Juugo, jangan lupakan itu.." Kata Kimimaro.

"Diam kau, sudah cepat kita langsung ke lapangan.." Kata Naruko.

Sakura menenguk ludahnya susah payah. Sekarang latihan? Oh yang benar saja Kami-sama. Untuk saat ini Sakura benar-benar berharap ada Sasuke dan berharap mendengar perintah larangan dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

Gaara yang menyadari Sakura masih diam saja. Langsung berbalik dan menarik tangan Sakura. "Matahari tidak seburuk itu.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura kembali ke alam nyata dan memandang Gaara heran. "Tidak seburuk itu? Maksudnya ada kebaikan selain bisa membuat kepala pusing, pingsan dan kulit hitam?" Kata Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum tipis sekali. "Pendapatmu akan berubah.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Tidak akan berubah dan kenapa Sabaku-san yakin sekali pendapatku akan berubah?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sakura menghela nafas. Semua laki-laki pasti selalu begitu. Kenapa hanya diam saja dan menatap lurus ke jalanan?

.

.

Ino menatap minumannya tanpa selera sama sekali. Pandangannya kosong. Memikirkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi ke depan. Kini dia tau apa yang di maksud dengan ujian cinta dari peramal itu, ujian cinta yang akan di hadapinya adalah kembalinya cinta pertama Shikamaru.

Ino tau, sangat tau malah kalau Shikamaru sangat mencintai Temari dan menyayangi gadis berkuncir empat itu. Shika berpacaran dengan Temari dari kelas 6 sd lalu mereka putus saat Temari lulus SMP. Mereka putus tanpa sebab yang jelas dan saat itu tanpa membuang kesempatan, Ino berusaha membuat Shika menyukainya.

Semua di lakukannya walaupun Shikamaru selalu menganggapnya merepotkan, memarahinya dengan kata-kata tegas dan dingin, tidak pernah bersikap lembut padanya, tidak ada senyuman hangat dan kata-kata romantis. Ino tidak mengeluh sama sekali, dia percaya kalau apa yang dia lakukan tidak sia-sia dan terbukti mereka pacaran sekarang, baru 6 bulan tapi Ino sangat bahagia walaupun tidak bisa di samakan dengan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah terjalin 2 tahun.

"Shika.." Ino akhirnya membuka suara.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam dan menatap Ino hanya menangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ino membuang nafas lalu mengambil nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Berusaha mencari kekuatan untuk mengatakan kalimat ini.

Mata aqumarie Ino langsung menatap Shikamaru. Memandangi pemuda yang sudah ia cintai selama 5 tahun. "Apa kamu mencintaiku?" Tanya Ino.

Shikamaru diam. Jujur saja, dia kaget dengan pertanyaan Ino ini. Rasa kagetnya perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan datar dan dingin yang menusuk hati Ino.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Shika dengan nada yang tegas dan dingin.

Ino tersenyum miris. 'Beginikah? Hah? Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang?' Batin Ino.

"Aku mencintai Temari sejak bertemu dengannya di sd, saat aku duduk di bangku kelas 3 sd. Dia mengangumkan, cantik, baik, dewasa dan aku sangat menyukai sosoknya yang seperti itu.." Kata Shikamaru.

Ino diam. Tentu saja dia tau sosok sempurna Temari yang mengambarkan wanita idaman Shikamaru yang amat jauh darinya.

"Berbeda dengan dirimu, kamu cerewet, sok tau, serampangan, gampang emosian dan juga manja seperti anak kecil, menurutmu apa aku menyukaimu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Ino menunduk lalu mengeleng lemah. "Mana mungkin kamu menyukai sosok seperti ku?" Kata Ino dengan nada pelan dan lirih.

"Tepat.."

Bagai di tusuk oleh ribuan pisau, dada Ino terasa sakit dan sesak. Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir seorang Yamanaka Ino. Perlahan dia angkat kepalanya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Ya, memang benar, aku egois tidak bijaksana seperti Temari, aku manja tidak mandiri seperti Temari, aku serampangan tidak cekatan seperti Temari, aku berbeda dengan Temari karena aku bukan dia, aku Yamanaka Ino.." Kata Ino masih berlinangan air mata.

Shikamaru masih diam, mendengarkan perkataan Ino yang menurutnya belum selesai.

Ino menghapus air matanya asal, lalu menatap Shikamaru tajam. "Aku memang bukan tipemu tapi aku, di sini, rasanya berdebar di dekatmu, di sini, selalu ingin ada di dekatmu, ingin membuatmu selalu tersenyum dan bahagia walaupun aku bukan seorang Temari tapi aku mencintaimu melebih dia.." Teriak Ino. Membuat beberapa siswa-siswi yang ada di kantin menoleh ke arah mereka.

Shikamaru tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju tempat, dimana Ino duduk. "Kamu bodoh sekali tidak.."

"Aku tau, aku bukan Temari. Aku tidak sebanding dengannya. Aku tau itu dan berhenti membandingkan aku dengannya Shika.. Hiks.. Tidak bisakah kamu membalas perasaanku?" Lirih Ino.

Yang Ino mau hanya satu, Shikamaru bisa membalas perasaannya. Tidak harus berlaku overprotektif seperti Sasuke, tidak harus menunjukkan rasa cintanya seperti Naruto. Ino hanya ingin Shikamaru bisa melihatnya, hanya ingin itu. Apa susah sekali?

Shikamaru tersenyum, jemarinya dengan lembut menghapus air mata di pipi Ino lalu merapihkan poni Ino yang acak-acakan.

"Kamu benar, kamu memang beda dengan Temari. Kamu ceroboh, serampangan, manja, kekanakan, jelek dan ya kamu bodoh.." Kata Shikamaru.

"Cukup.."

"Tapi justru itulah, karena seluruh sifatmu yang bertolak belakang seperti Temari membuat aku semaki menyukaimu, membuat aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan membuat hati ini entah sejak kapan di isi oleh sosokmu.." Senyum Shika.

Ino menangis. Lalu di peluknya Shikamaru dengan erat. Shikamaru membalas pelukan Ino, tangannya dengan lembut mengelus punggung Ino, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintamu Shika.." Kata Ino.

"Aku lebih mencintamu Ino.." Kata Shikamaru.

Ino tersenyum lalu di ciumnya bibir Shikamaru. Membuat pria itu merona hebat. "A-apa yang kamu lakukan Ino.." Kata Shikamaru dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Panik, tentu saja.

Ino tersenyum kian lebar. "Hanya berusaha jujur dan terbuka. Mulai sekarang, kita harus lebih jujur dan terbuka Shika.." Kata Ino.

"Merepotkan tapi ya, harus begitu untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman.." Kata Shikamaru dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Ino.

Ino tersenyum kian lebar. Walaupun di awali dengan pertengkaran dan air mata tapi hari ini ia sungguh bahagia. Bisa mendengar pernyataan dari Shikamaru yang membalas perasaannya dan juga sisi lembut Shikamaru. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Ino tidak sabar untuk menceritakannya pada Sakura.

Mata Ino melebar begitu mengingat nama Sakura. Di lihatnya jam besar yang ada di kantin, astaga sudah jam 12.00 siang. Berarti dia sudah telat 2 jam.

Shikamaru memandangi Ino dengan tatapan heran. "Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku lupa, tentang pertemuan dengan kaka kelas.." Kata Ino.

Shikamaru mendesah pasrah. Inilah sifat Ino, pelupa dan sifat ini sangat merepotkan untuk Shikamaru tapi karena sifat Ino yang unik dan merepotkan itulah membuat Shikamaru bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis Yamanaka itu. Sangat mencintai gadis itu.

"Merepotkan, cepat kita pergi sekarang.." Kata Shikamaru dan mengandeng Ino.

Ino mengangguk mantap lalu mulai berlari, menyeret Shikamaru secara paksa. "Iya, ayo cepat.." Seru Ino semangat.

"Oi..oi.. Ino pelan-pelan, ah merepotkan.." Kata Shikamaru. Tapi tuan malas kita ini tersenyum melihat senyuman lebar Ino. 'Kamu memang beda dengannya Ino tapi justru itulah point tambahanmu, 6 bulan bersamamu sungguh asik dan menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan 2 tahun bersama Temari, kamu membuat hariku kian berwarna dan cerah. Jadi jangan ragukan aku..' Batin Shikamaru.

"Shika, jangan tersenyum aneh begitu. Ayo cepat.." Kata Ino.

Shikamaru menguap bosan. Ya Ino selalu membuat dia mempunyai 'aktivitas' baru, walaupun 'aktivitas' baru itu sering membuat Shikamaru kerepotan dan kesal tapi kalau bersama gadis yang kamu cintai dan mencintaimu, semua hal menjadi indah dan bahagia kan Shika?

**'Ino memang berbeda dari Temari, tapi karena perbedaan yang dia miliki itu, membuat aku sangat mencintainya..' - Nara Shikamaru**

**To be Continued**

**Review for next Chapter**

Fuaahhh, finally chapter 9 updateeee. Semoga kalian suka ya, sepertinya di chapter ini kebanyak Shika dan Ino ya? Berarti chapter 10 nanti, giliran untuk Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara, mungkin NaruHina akan muncul juga. Feeling author, festival olahraga ini akan jadi chapter yang panjang, mungkin di chapter 12 baru kelar -_-" semoga kalian suka dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan.

* * *

Balasan review

**Hanazono yuri** : ini udah update dan karena liburan, chapter 10 udah hampir selesai. Semoga suka ya ^^

**Milkyway99** : iya betul, kok bisa pada tau ya? Ngga seru lagi deh. Hehe, makasih udah review dan baca dan juga tebakannya yang 100% tepat benar ^^

**Sonedinda **: yup, benar sekali. Ini udah update kilat loh, 3 hari sekali. Makasih udah review ^^

**Cheryxsasuke** : wah, aku baru liat kamu lagi nih. Author seneng kalau kamu suka ceritanya dan semoga kamu suka chap ini ya ^^

**Love foam** : kalau ino sama sai, berarti author harus masukin sai dulu dong? *bingung* sebenarnya author masih bingung nih sama pairingnya, kita liat nanti oke? Makasih udah review ^^

**Yaya uchiha** : haiiiiii.. review kamu yang sebelumnya masuk kok :D. Makasih udah mau review sepanjang itu. Hehe tebakan kamu yang G&M itu bener, kalau tentang sai dan ino, author masih mikir nih. Nanti kebanyakan orang, kelar fic ini jadi tambah lama lagi, nanti takutnya ngebosenin. Oke sip, author akan buat yang terbaik dan terseru. Festival olahraga ini bakal panjang bgt loh, mungkin sampe chap 12 aja blm kelar kali ya... review kamu ngga aneh dan abal kok, malah lucu dan bikin semangat *peluk balik* semoga kamu suka chap ini ya. Walaupun kebanyakan shika ino. Next chap baru gaara sakura dan sasuke. ^^

Yup, akhirnya selesai juga. Semoga kalian suka ya dan juga untung chapter 10 udah setengah jalan kok dan mungkin kalau mood bagus, langsung di post. Karena liburan juga, bisa update lebih cepat.

Semoga kalian suka ya ^^

**Review for next chapter**

Sincerenly yours

Princecss7174


	10. Chapter 10 : Festival Olahraga Bagian 3

A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura & Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

I hope you give a good respect for my first fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Festival Olahraga bagian 3**

Sakura mendengarkan instruksi yang di katakan oleh Naruko dengan seksama. Cuaca hari ini yang benar-benar panas, membuat Naruko sering marah-marah sendiri karena kepanasan. Apalagi anak-anak cowo tidak mau latihan dan hanya mau main bola.

"Gaara menyebalkan.." Kata Naruko.

Sakura tersenyum. "Cuman latihannya mungkin kak, pas tanding mereka pasti serius.." Kata Sakura.

Naruko menoleh, lalu mengeleng frustasi. "Bukan seperti itu Sakura.." Kata Naruko.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. Bukan seperti itu? Maksudnya apa?

Naruko yang menyadari tatapan bingung Sakura, menghela nafas lalu mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kamu mau tau, kenapa di lomba lari estafet ini, kelas kami hanya sedikit yang mau ikut?" Tanya Naruko.

Sakura mengangguk. Memangnya apa yang salah? Lomba lari estafet kan menyenangkan?

"Semua karena Gaara.." Kata Naruko.

Sakura mengeleng tidak percaya. "Mana mungkin? Sabaku-san kan orangnya baik.." Kata Sakura. Walaupun dia baru ketemu Gaara hari ini, tapi Sakura yakin Gaara orang baik, terlihat dari sikapnya.

"Dia memang baik tapi semenjak hari itu, Gaara tidak mau lari dengan serius. Sikapnya berubah. Jadi menutup diri.." Kata Naruko.

Sakura tambah heran. Hari itu? Hari apaan? "Maksudnya hari itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Naruko.."

Naruko dan Sakura menoleh dan melihat Gaara yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

**Deg**

Siapa yang tidak takut dengan tatapan dan aura seperti itu? Walaupun Sasuke memiliki aura dan tatapan yang sama seperti Gaara, tetap saja kalau dengan Sakura, tatapan dingin Sasuke berubah jadi lembut.

Sekarang Sakura menyadari betapa menakutkan tatapan dan aura seperti itu.

Naruko ketakutan melihat Gaara. Bibirnya kaku, susah untuk di gerakkan. "Gaara, a-aku ha-hanya.."

Mata Gaara memincing. "Jangan katakan apapun pada orang luar, aku tidak suka.." Kata Gaara dan kini beralih menatap Sakura. "Dan kamu Haruno-san, jangan terlalu sok perduli dan ingin tau. Sikapmu itu memuakkan dan menyebalkan.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura menunduk. Sungguh kata-kata Gaara itu sangat dingin dan menusuk.

"Gaara, jangan keterlaluan dengan Sakura.." Kata Kimimaro. Walaupun Kimimaro mengerti dengan yang di maksud Gaara tetap saja Gaara kerterlaluan, membuat Sakura sampai gemetaran.

Gaara mendecih. "Kamu takut dengannya Kimimaro? Karena dia cucu Tsunade-sama?" Kata Gaara.

Kimimaro menggeleng. "Bukan begitu.."

"Lalu apa? Aku hanya bilang sikap dia memuakkan dan menyebalkan.." Kata Gaara.

"Gaara, tenangkan dirimu. Kita pergi.." Kata Juugo dan menarik Gaara pergi.

Kimimaro menghela nafas lega. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Gaara hanya sedang kepanasan.." Kata Kimimaro.

Naruko mendecih. "Alasan macam apa itu? Kepanasan? Kamu kira dia cacing?" Kata Naruko.

Kimimaro menatap Naruko kesal. Tak bisakah Naruko melihat kalau Kimimaro sedang berusaha menghibur Sakura?

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu bangkit berdiri. "Terimakasih Naruko-senpai dan Kimimaro-senpai, aku pergi dulu. Sepulang sekolah aku akan kembali latihan.." Kata Sakura membungkuk memberi hormat.

Naruko mengernyit bingung sama seperti Kimimaro melihat langkah Sakura yang tergesa-gesa. Mereka berdua hanya bisa mendesah kesal dan juga lelah.

'Lagi-lagi Gaara berulah..' Batin mereka berdua. Sehati heh?

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas dengan tatapan datar yang sebenarnya kesal, di sebelahnya Naruto tidak berhenti mengutarakan pendapatnya untuk acara penutupan nanti.

Sasuke mendengus, menghentikan langkah kakinya. Naruto yang menydari hal itu pun ikut berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke? Lebih bagus aku pegang bass? Drum? Atau ah, vocalist saja ya?" Celoteh Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dari pada berdiam diri, dia lebih memilih ke kelas.

"Sepertinya aku lebih cocok jadi vocalist Sasuke. Apalagi vocalista kan populer kan?" Berlanjutlah celotehan Naruto.

"Hn.."

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendapat respon dari Sasuke itu. "Nah,nanti aku bisa menyanyikan lagu romantis buat Saku-chan deh.." Kata Naruto. "Habis itu dia putus dengan kamu dan jadian denganku. Kami tunangan menikah lalu hidup bahagia selamanya.." Khayal Naruto.

**Ctak**

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti. Perempat siku muncul di keningnya. Apa tadi kata Naruto? Dia dan Sakura putus? Bloody hell. Selama 2 tahun ini belum ada yang bisa merebut dan membuat Sakura berpaling darinya.

"Dalam mimpimu Dobe.." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh dan memasang wajah tak terima. "Lihat saja, nanti juga Saku-chan berpaling darimu.." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Dia milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku.." Kata Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

Naruto mengeram kesal. Rasa kepercayaan diri Sasuke, membuat dia kesal. Sepertinya Naruto berharap agar ada seseorang yang bisa membuat Sasuke pontang-panting, meskipun bukan dirinya.

**Sreg**

Dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki -Sasuke- menggeser pintu kelasnya. Mata onyxnya langsung mencari sosok yang sedang ia cari-cari dan akhirnya dia menemukannya, sedang duduk sendirian.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang asik memandang ke luar jendela. Terdengar suara helaan nafas gadis itu. Kening Sasuke berkerut, tidak biasanya Sakura terlihat seperti itu.

"Ehem.."

Sakura tersentak dan langsung menoleh. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi, lalu menunduk. Sasuke yang tidak suka akan hal itu, dengan menggunakan jemarinya, dia mengangkat wajah Sakura agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Sakura, tatap aku.." Kata Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura setelah emerladnya menatap sang onyx.

"Jika ada masalah, ceritakan.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak punya masalah.." Kata Sakura.

"Hn.. Teruslah berbohong.." Kata Sasuke dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Aku tidak bohong kok.." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah kesal. "Kamu kira berapa lama aku sudah mengenalmu? Aku hafal kebiasaanmu Sakura.." Kata Sasuke.

Tidak ada respon.

"Kalau sedang gugup, tangan kamu dingin. Kalau ketakutan atau khawatir kamu akan mengingit bibir bagian bawahmu lalu.."

"Baik, aku ada masalah.." Kata Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke. Percuma saja kalau dia tetap kekeh.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ada kaka kelas yang bilang kalau tingkah aku itu sok perduli yang memuakkan.." Lirih Sakura.

"Dia laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke-kun. Menurutku dia baik tapi saat temannya ingin bercerita padaku tentang 'sesuatu', dia marah.." Kata Sakura.

"Mungkin dia bukan marah Sakura.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Bisa saja hal itu adalah kenangan buruk yang tidak ingin ia ingat atau hal pribadi yang tidak bisa sembarang orang ketahui. Berikan dia waktu untuk menerimamu dan dengan sendirinya dia akan bercerita.." Kata Sasuke.

Wah, saudara sekalian. Kalian boleh bertepuk tangan menyasikkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berkata sepanjang itu. Tidak biasanya heh Uchiha?

Sakura tersenyum mengerti. "Terimakasih Sasuke-kun.." Kata Sakura lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangan kananya mulai memainkan helaian rambut panjang Sakura.

"Apakah sikap perduli itu memuakkan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sesuai waktu dan situasinya.." Kata Sasuke.

"Apakah sikap perduliku pada Sasuke-kun membuat Sasuke muak dan kesal?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam. Menatap emerlad yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh harap. Melihat ekpresi serius Sakura seperti ini, membuat ide jahil terlintas di benak Sasuke.

"Iya, sangat memuakkan dan membuatku kesal. Jadi tolong hentikan.." Kata Sasuke dengan tampang datar se datarnya.

Perlahan ekpresi serius Sakura, berubah menjadi kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku kan memperhatikanmu demi kebaikanmu. Aku ngga mau Sasuke-kun celaka. Bukannya senang malah bilang gitu. Huh.." Kesal Sakura. Pipi gadis itu mengembung dan bibirnya di kerucutkan, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Di kecupnya pipi Sakura. Membuat sang gadis memerah karena kesal dan juga marah. Melihat berbagai ekspresi Sakura adalah hiburan tersendiri untuk Sasuke.

"Aku bohong. Aku sangat suka sikap kamu yang itu Hime.." Seringai Sasuke.

**Blush**

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah melihat seringaian Sasuke itu. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya malu, tidak mampu menahan pesona kekasihnya itu.

"Hime, jangan sembunyikan wajah meronamu. Aku sangat menyukai ekpresimu itu.." Kata Sasuke dengan nada seksi nan menggoda.

Sakura tambah menundukkan kepalanya. Demi apapun, dia tak kuasa dengan pesona Uchiha bungsu ini.

Sementara Sakura kian merona, seringaian di wajah Sasuke kian lebar. Di angkatnya wajah Sakura dan dengan perlahan, Sasuke mempersempit jarak di anatara mereka. Mata mereka bertatapan dan jarak semakin sempit, kedua mata itu terpejam ..

Semakin dekat..

Dekat..

Dekat..

"Sakura.. Maafkan aku.. Eh? Kalian?"

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Tinggal sedekit lagi dan moment mereka di rusak oleh kehadiran Shikamaru dan Ino.

Sakura memandang tajam ke arah Ino. "Ke mana saja kau pig?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino cenges-cengesan. "Gomen, tadi aku menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan Shika.." Kata Ino.

"Hmm.. Begitukah? Kamu hutang cerita denganku pig.." Kata Sakura.

"Ya ya.. Terserah. Bagaimana dengan latihannya?" Tanya Ino dan duduk di hadapan SasuSaku.

"Sepulang sekolah kita latihan. Tapi aku harus menelpon Sasori-nii dulu.." Kata Sakura.

"Si merah menyala itu? Pakai izin segala.." Kata Shika.

"Kamu tidak tau Shika? Sasori seperti satpam penjaga Sakura.." Kata Sasuke.

Ino terkekeh. "Yang sering kena hukuman, pasti tau gimana Sasori-nii itu seperti apa.." Kata Ino.

"Berisik.." Kesal Sasuke.

Niat jahil Ino kian besar. "Jadi, kalian masih tidak bisa kencan untuk berapa lama lagi? Dan soal wilayah, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke kalah dengan seekor serangga ya?" Kata Ino.

Sasuke menatap tajam Ino. Sakura berusaha menangkan Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja niat usil Ino masih terus berlanjut dan berlanjut.

"Hn.. Aku harap, Sasori-nii kesedak kopi panas.." Kata Sasuke dan tawa Ino dan Sakura langsung pecah. Melihat tampang devil dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Menarik nafas lalu membuangnya lagi. Kegiatan itu terus berulang, membuat Ino yang melihatnya jenggah sendiri.

"Forehead, ada apa sih?" Bingung Ino.

Sakura hanya mengeleng sebagai jawaban.

Ino mendengus. "Yasudah ayo kita ke lapangan sekarang.." Kata Ino.

Setelah memantapkan hati. Sakura bersama Ino berjalan menuju lapangan dan terlihat hanya kak Naruko yang sedang berlatih.

Sakura menghampirinya dan meninggalkan Ino di belakangnya. "Naruko, ke mana yang lain?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruko menoleh. Peluh membasahi wajah gadis berambut kuning itu. "Kimimaro sedang membujuk Gaara yang tidak mau latihan.." Kata Naruko.

Pandangan Naruko teralih dan kini menatap Ino. Sakura yang tau akan hal itu, menyeret Ino. "Dia Ino, perwakilan dari kelas kami.." Kata Sakura.

"Oh, panggil aku Naruko ya Ino.." Kata Naruko.

Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Yasudah. Kalian pemanasan dulu, setelah itu lari dengan membawa tongkat ini.." Kata Naruko.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai melakukan pelatihan mereka. Dari jauh, Sasuke dan Shika memperhatikan kekasih mereka itu. Mereka memang berada di lapangan yang berbeda. Tapi cukup dekat.

Sakura dan Ino berlatih bersama Naruko. Sesekali mereka bercanda bersama. Setelah latihan, ketiga gadis itu duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk istirahat.

Dari jauh terlihat Kimimaro dan Juugo yang datang membawa air mineral dan dengan jarak yang agak jauh, terlihat Gaara datang. Sakura menenguk ludahnya. Tatapan datar dan dingin Gaara, membuat dia ingin lari saja.

"Ini pesananya.." Kata Juugo dan menyerahkan kantung berisi air mineral itu.

"Terimakasih, ini kalian ambil satu-satu.." Kata Naruko.

Ino mengangguk dan mengambil satu botol air mineral. Ino memandang heran ke arah Sakura, sahabatnya itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

Gaara pun duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

Menyadari suasana yang tidak enak antara Gaara dan Sakura, Kimimaro pun angkat bicara. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Kimimaro.

"Dia Ino, perwakilan terakir.." Kata Naruko.

"Aku Kimimaro, dia Juugo dan itu Gaara.." Kata Kimimaro.

"Hai, salam kenal senpai. Aku Yamanaka Ino.." Kata Ino gugup.

"Yamanaka? Berarti kamu kekasih si jenius malas itu ya?" Kata Naruko.

"Jangan seenaknya merubah nama orang Naruko.." Kata Juugo.

"Habis aku lupa nama aslinya. Hanya ingat nama julukannya saja.." Kata Naruko tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Namanya Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru.." Kata Ino. Lebih baik dia angkat bicara sekarang, dari pada Shika mendapat julukan baru.

Obrolan seru antara Juugo, Naruko dan Ino pun terjalin. Sakura hanya menunduk. Enggan untuk menatap Gaara yang juga diam di sebelahnya. Kimimaro yang duduk di sebelah Gaara, menyikut perut Gaara dan memberikan kode lewat matanya.

Gaara mendengus kesal. Tadi berjam-jam dia di ceramahin oleh Kimimaro dan Juugo dengan tema 'perbaikan sikap' dan sekarang dia di paksa untuk minta maaf.

"Gomen.." Kata Gaara pelan.

Sakura mendongkak dan melihat jade yang kini sedang menatapnya.

Sakura mengeleng. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Maaf Sabaku-san, aku lancang.." Kata Sakura.

"Aku juga salah sudah berkata dan berperilaku kasar.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kita sama-sama salah.." Kata Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk menginyakan. Dari pada urusan tambah repot dan berbelit, iyakan saja.

"Aku tau Sabaku-san belum menerimaku tapi lamban laun pasti Sabaku-san akan menerimaku dan dengan sendirinya akan bercerita. Seperti seorang sahabat.." Senyum Sakura.

Gaara terhenyak. Biasanya orang-orang akan memaksanya untuk bercerita, hanya tersenyum palsu untuknya. Setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya dia bisa mendengarkan kalimat yang hangat dan manis itu, juga senyuman yang melegakan itu.

Naruko, Juugo dan Kimimaro lega melihat Gaara dan Sakura sudah membaik. Lari estafet membutuhkan kerja sama dan kalau hubungan di dalam kelompok tidak baik, bagaimana mereka mau menang?

.

.

"Sakura tambah kecepatanmu.." Teriak Naruko dari tepi lapangan.

"..."

"Posisi tanganmu yang benar.." Teriak Kimimaro.

**Bruk**

Naruko mendesah frustasi. Sebentar lagi festival olahraga akan di buka. Mereka hanya mempunya 1 hari tersisa dan Sakura belum bisa mengimbangi kecepatan mereka.

"Kalau begitu tempatkan dia di posisi pertama saja.." Usul Juugo.

Naruko berfikir. "Lalu kita yang akan berusaha merubah posisi?" Tanya Naruko.

"Kalau perbedaannya jauh, sama saja boong.." Kata Kimimaro.

"Tapi kalau di taruh di belakang, lebih parah lagi.." Kata Naruko.

Juugo melirik ke arah Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan Ino dan Sakura di tengah lapangan. Seandainya saja Gaara bisa membantu.

"Ku harap, kami bisa mengandalkanmu Gaara.." Kata Naruko.

Gaara menoleh. "Aku tidak berlari.." Kata Gaara.

Kimimaro dan Juugo sudah bisa tau jawaban Gaara pastilah itu.

"Tapi kami membutuhkanmu, masa karena hal sepele, kamu tidak mau lari?" Kata Naruko.

Rahang Gaara mengeras, tanpa basa basi. Pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan itu pun pergi, pulang ke rumah.

Naruko mengeram frustasi melihat tingkah Gaara.

"Sudahlah, besok kita bicarakan lagi.." Kata Kimimaro.

Naruko mengangguk setuju.

"Sakura, Ino, sudah petang, kita pulang.." Kata Juugo.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kaka kelas mereka dan setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Duluan Sakura, semangat oke?" Kata Ino.

Shikamaru memandang lutut Sakura heran. Banyak sekali plesternya. "Lututmu kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Shika.

Sakura tertawa aneh. "Jatuh saat latihan.." Kata Sakura.

Shika mengangguk mengerti. "Hati-hati, bisa-bisa Sasuke membantai lapangan dan membuat lapangan gundul lagi.." Lelucon Shika.

"Haha.. Lucu sekali tuan Nara.." Kata Ino.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Aku berusaha menghibur Sakura.." Kata Shika.

"Tidak usah menghiburnya, leluconmu membuat perut sakit. Sama sekali tidak lucu.." Kata Ino blak-blakan.

"Yasudah. Duluan Sakura, di jemput Sasuke?" Tanya Shika.

Sakura mengeleng. "Sasuke sedang mengantar Mikoto-baa san pergi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.." Kata Sakura.

"Hati-hati Saku, langsung pulang.." Kata Ino.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan setelah memastikan pasangan itu pergi. Sakura berbalik menuju sekolah. Kembali mulai latihan larinya.

Rupanya, setelah semuanya pulang, Sakura masih berlatih hingga larut sendirian. Seperinta Akatsuna Sakura tidak bisa menerima kalau dirinya payah dalam berlari.

'Aku menjatuhkan tongkat 3 kali, yang benar saja. Lariku sangat lamban di banding Ino..' Batin Sakura.

Berkali-kali Sakura berlari untuk melatih dirinya. Kakinya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Tinggal 1 hari lagi dan dia harus bisa lebih baik dari yang sekarang.

Sebenarnya selama Sakura latihan ekstra, Gaara sering memperhatikannya. Gaara heran dengan Sakura, kenapa harus bersusah payah begitu hanya untuk lomba yang tidak penting?

Tidak tega dengan Sakura, Gaara pun menghampiri gadis berambut soft pink itu. Mata emerlad menatapnya sayu, terlihat sekali kalau gadis itu kelelahan. Gaara berjalan ke hadapan Sakura dan menarik kaki gadis itu, membuat Sakura meringis.

"Sakita Sabaku-san, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Kesal Sakura.

Gaara hanya menatap Sakura, membuat gadis itu bungkam. "Tendon di kakimu tertarik, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengeleng. "Aku harus lebih cepat dari yang sekarang. Untuk itu aku harus berlatih lagi lagi dan lagi.." Kata Sakura.

Gaara mendesah panjang. Gadis ini keras kepala sekali. Padahal sudah kelelahan begitu. "Teruslah berlatih.." Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gaara "Dan saat itu kakimu akan cedera atau patah.." Senyuman Sakura langsung luntur begitu mendengar lanjutan kalimat Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum kecut lalu mulai merenggangkan kakinya. "Aku hanya ingin berusaha dan juga tidak ingin mengecewakan yang lain.." Kata Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kamu kan baru mengenal mereka.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengerti. "Tidak tau. Hanya saja melihat dukungan dari mereka, membuat aku merasakan sesuatu dan mendapatkan sesuatu.." Kata Sakura.

Gaara mendengus. "Cara berfikir yang kekanakan.." Kata Gaara.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana cara berfikir yang dewasa menurut Sabaku-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku hidup untuk diriku, aku tidak percaya dengan apapun yang kamu katakan itu, apalagi yang namanya cinta, janji dan kepercayaan. Semuanya bohong.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura menatap jade Gaara. Entah kenapa jade itu terlihat kesepian dan kesakitan.

"Dengan alasan apa Sabaku-san berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum meremehkan. "Gadis itu, dia bilang cukup aku percaya dengannya, cukup aku mencintainya, cukup hanya dengan janji. Tapi apa nyatanya? Dia pergi dengan pemuda yang lebih kaya. Hanya karena uang. Menjijikan.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura mengerti sekarang. Liontin itu. Milik Gaara dan kekasih dulunya. "Tidak semua gadis seperti itu kok. Jikai Sabaku-san menutup mata, maka yang seharusnya terlihat jadi tidak terlihat.." Kata Sakura.

Gaara mengernyit bingung tidak mengerti.

Sakura tertawa aneh. "Aku baca kalimat itu di buku milik Sasuke-kun.." Kata Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Aku iri dengan kalian. Kalian tampak akur dan saling menjaga.." Lirih Gaara.

Sakura menyentuh lengan Gaara, membuat pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Karena kami percaya satu sama lain. Hatiku dengan hati Sasuke-kun saling terhubung, kami di satukan dengan benang merah yang kuat bahkan dewa sekalipun tidak bisa memisahkan kami.." Kata Sakura.

Gaara terkekeh. Lalu mengacak rambut sekarang. "Sok sekali kalimatmu itu, baiklah, aku mau melatihmu.." Kata Gaara.

Mata Sakura berbinar senang tentu saja. Sakura sudah dengan dari Naruko, Gaara pelari tercepat sejak SMP dengan rekor yang mengagumkan. "Terimakasih Sabaku-san.." Girang Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Gaara, panggil Gaara saja. Aku sudah mengangapmu seperti sahabatku.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk menginyakan dan sore itu hingga matahari terbenam, Sakura berlatih bersama Gaara.

.

.

Sungguh pemandangan yang langkah untuk Naruko, Kimimaro dan Juugo. Mereka melihat Gaara sedang menemani Sakura berlatih. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa melihat dari jauh Gaara yang sedang bersama Sakura.

"Sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab?" Tanya Naruko.

Kimimaro dan Juugo hanya mengangkat bahu mereka, tanda tidak tahu.

"Mana Ino?" Tanya Juugo.

"Dia sms, katanya kakinya terkilir, hari ini dia istirahat.." Kata Kimimaro.

Naruko menghela nafas. "Juugo kamu gantikan Ino untuk latihan, aku ingin lihat perkembangan Sakura.." Senyum Naruko.

Gaara memberikan tongkat merah pada Sakura. Mata jadenya melihat posisi jemari Sakura dan jika ada yang salah, tangannya akan membetulkan posisi itu dan hal itu membuat Sakura gugup dan juga seseorang panas.

"Teme.. Fokussss.." Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mendecih. Di tendangnya bola sepak itu ke arah Naruto dan ..

"Kalian yang serius.."

**Bruk**

Tepat sasaran, kena telak. Lee yang baru saja muncul bersama Neji, terkena tendangan maut dari Uchiha Sasuke dan langsung terjatuh pingsan.

"Woaahhh Teme, lihat si Lee sampai pingsan begini.." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke membuang muka dan kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang latihan lari estafet untuk besok.

'Tch, alasan membenarkan posisi. Padahal mau megang..' Batin Sasuke. Onyxnya menatap tidak suka pada Gaara yang sedang membisikan sesuatu di telingan Sakura tapi terlihat sedang mengecup sisi kepala Sakura di mata Sasuke.

'Kuso..' Geram Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke langsung tersenyum jahil. Melihat Uchiha bungsu itu cemburu, jadi membangunkan niatan terlarang dalam diri Naruto.

"Wah.. Saku-chan mesra dengan senpai itu ya?" Kata Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendesis tidak suka. Membuat Naruto bersorak gembira dalam hati.

"Rambutnya merah seperti Sasori-nii, mereka cocok. Pink dan merah.." Kata Naruto.

"..."

"Wah, apa itu? Pegang-pegang pinggul Saku-chan.." Kata Naruto dan sesekali melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang semakin memerah.

'Huahaha.. Ekspresi langkah..' Batin Naruto.

Neji pun datang bersama Lee yang sudah siuman. Mata lavender Neji melihat ke arah yang sedang Naruto dan Sasuke perhatikan.

"Wah.. Merangkul Saku-chan ya? Sosor aja sekalian.." Komentar Naruto.

Neji mengelengkan kepala tanda heran. Ada-ada aja ulah Naruto untuk membuat Sasuke emosi dan cemburu. Bukannya sudah jelas kalau berakibat..

"Kyyaaaa.. Lihat tidak Teme? Tadi Saku-chan di peluk.. Loh Teme? Teme.. Arghhh.."

Naruto tergelapar di tanah lapang yang panas setelah terkena serangan maut dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Berisik kau Dobe.." Geram Sasuke.

Neji melempar botol air minum pada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu, langsung membuka tutup botolnya dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke kepalanya. Membasahi kepalanya yang sedang 'panas'.

Beberapa siswi yang melihat hal itu memekik tertahan melihat aksi Sasuke. Naruto mendecih kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke yang 'sok keren' dan 'sok seksi' itu.

"Kyyaaa.. Sasu-Koi seksi sekaliii.."

"Sasuke-kun, menikahlah dengankuuu.."

"Kyyaaa.. Sasuke-kuunnn.."

Konsentrasi Sakura buyar begitu mendengar teriakan fans dari Sasuke. Emerladnya mencari-cari sosok sang kekasih dan dia melihat Sasuke sedang membasahi kepalanya dengan mengelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sakura menahan nafas. Astaga hanya dengan begitu saja, Sasuke terlihat kian tampan dan seksi. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sakura merona sempurna.

"Sakura awas.."

**Bruk**

Sakura menutup matanya. Anehnya rasa sakit yang dari tadi di tunggunya tidak datang-datang juga. Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka matanya dan ternyata dia menindih Gaara.

"Kamu tidak apa Sakura?" Tanya Gaara masih memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura.

Sakura merona. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Gaara sangat dekat. Membuat Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara. Mungkin kalau di lihat dari jauh, mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sedang ciuman.

Sakura mengeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja Gaara.." Kata Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang bebas mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Gaara.." Kesal Sakura.

Gaara mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Sakura, hembusan nafasnya mengelitik tengkuk Sakura. "Aku tau, kekasihmu itu seksi, tapi jangan sampai tidak fokus gitu dong.." Kata Gaara lalu bangkit berdiri.

Gaara menyeringai "Tatapan mesummu itu, sangat menakutkan Sa-ku-ra.." Kata Gaara lalu berjalan menjauh sembari menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Sakura.

Sakura kian merona "GAARAAAAA.." Teriak Sakura dan mengejar Gaara. Berusaha memukul senpainya yang sudah menggodanya itu.

Kimimaro, Naruko dan Juugo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan dua orang itu. Mereka bersyukur Gaara bisa berbaikan dengan Sakura malah hubungan dua orang itu sangat dekat.

Sasuke mengeram kesal melihat kejadian itu. Terlihat jelas kalau Gaara mencium dan memeluk Sakuranya. Dengan brutal Sasuke menendang semua bola sepak ke arah gawang, melampiaskan rasa cemburunya.

"Temeee.. Kendalikan dirimu.." Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, membuat Naruto mundur ketakutan. "Diam kau.." Desis Sasuke.

Naruto menenguk ludah susah payah.

"Di mana Shika? Kita butuh dia untuk menenangkan Sasuke.." Bisik Naruto.

Neji mengangkat bahu tidak tau. "Ino sakit, mungkin di rumah Ino.." Kata Neji.

Naruto terduduk lemas. "Habislah kita.." Kata Naruto.

"Cepat, kalian semua latihhaaannn.." Kata Sasuke dengan emosi mencapai ubun-ubun.

Semua anggota sepak bola kelas 10B langsung berbaris ketakutan dan hari yang panas itu membuat Sasuke kian panas di luar maupun di dalam.

.

.

Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolahnya dengan riang. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Mendapatkan pujian dari Naruko, Kimimaro dan juga Juugo. Semakin dekat dengan Gaara, membuat hari ini sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

Senyum Sakura kian terkembang begitu melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan berlarian kecil Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, meraih lengan kekasihnya itu untuk di rangkul.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana latihanmu?" Tanya Sakura sembaril merangkul lengan Sasuke.

Tapi tangannya di tepis secara kasar oleh Sasuke. Membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Oh, baiklah saudara-saudara. Melihat tatapan itu saja, Sakura bisa tau kalau Sasuke sedang cemburu.

"Jangan cemburu begitu Sasuke.." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku dan Gaara hanya berteman kok, dia.."

"Dia menciumu dan memelukmu.." Desis Sasuke. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu sedang cemburu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Dia tidak menciumku maupun memelukku, dia hanya membantuku latihan.." Kesal Sakura.

"Oh ya? Latihan macam apa sampai harus merangkul pinggangmu? Latihan apa?" Bentak Sasuke.

Sakura terhenyak. Bukannya menangis gadis itu menatap sinis Sasuke. "Dia hanya membetulkan posisi tubuhku. Berhenti berfikiran negatif Uchiha.." Desis Sakura.

Sasuke kaget. Tidak percaya kalau Sakura akan berkata seperti itu padanya. "Oh bagus, hanya dalam waktu singkat dia merubahmu hah?" Bentak Sasuke.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi dia tidak menciumku maupun memelukku Uchiha.." Kesal Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Apa kamu suka hah di sentuh sembarangan oleh semua lelaki?" Kata Sasuke menatap tajam emerlad Sakura.

Sakura kaget. Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Sepertinya pasangan ini sama-sama keras kepala.

"Terserah, aku suka di peluk oleh Gaara? Iya. Oleh laki-laki lain? Iya. Aku muak dengan tingkahmu, aku cape.." Kata Sakura dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Akatsuna Sakura, aku belum seleasi bicara.." Geram Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tetap berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merah menahan amarahnya. "Kamu terus saja menyalahkan sikapku. Tapi lihat sikapmu Sasuke, apa-apaan itu shirtless di lapangan, pamer? Kamu kira aku tidak cemburu? Jangan mengomentari sikapku kalau sikapmu saja seperti itu.." Kata Sakura dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya lagi.

Sasuke menonjok dinding frustasi. Sudah lama dia tidak bertengkar dengan Sakura dan kali ini coba lihat, alasan dia bertengkar dengan Sakura.

Sasuke mendesis, onyxnya berkilat. "Sabaku Gaara.."

Sakura berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan wajah di tekuk. Tadinya dia ingin jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke tapi nyatanya bukannya jalan-jalan dia malah bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sakura suka melihat Sasuke cemburu, tapi kalau setiap cemburu hubungan mereka jadi renggang, Sakura mana mau.

**Tin..tin..**

**Tin..**

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Gaara di atas motor gedenya. Sakura mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih berjalan menuju halte. Tapi Gaara tidak langsung pergi, pemuda itu mengendarai motornya perlahan mengimbangi langkah Sakura.

"Mana Sasuke? Kalian bukannya mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Gaara.

"..."

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Gaara.

"..."

"Wajahmu sudah jelek, makin jelek saja.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura mendengus, lalu melempar botol air mineral ke arah Gaara.

"Berisik.." Kata Sakura.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara deru kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Gaara menarik nafas lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Pertengkaran dalam suatu hubungan itu wajar dan tidak selalu memiliki arti buruk.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura diam mendengarkan.

"Dari pertengkaran itu, kalian belajar lebih memahami dan percaya kan? Hubungan kalian bisa lebih dekat dan erat.." Kata Gaara.

"Di lain sisi, bisa mengakiri suatu hubungan.." Kata Sakura.

Gaara mendengus kesal. "Kalau tidak mau berakir yang di pertahankan. Di pertahankan dengan cara membicarakannya baik-baik.." Kata Gaara.

"Bagaimana mau di bicarakan kalau Sasuke-kun sudah emosi duluan?" Kesal Sakura.

"Tunggu Sasuke tenang dulu, baru kamu jelaskan.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih Gaara.." Kata Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum. "Sama-sama, kamu sahabatku, sudah pasti akan selalu aku bantu.." Kata Gaara.

"Nah, sekarang, tuan puteri bagaimana kalau aku antar pulang?" Tanya Gaara dengan membungkuk penuh hormat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura terkekeh lalu membalas uluran tangan Gaara. "Dengan senang hati pangeran.." Kata Sakura.

Keduanya pun tertawa.

Dari jauh di dalam mobil volvo hitam, seorang pemuda berambut raven memukul stir mobilnya kesal. Setelah Naruto sekarang muncul lagi saingan baru untuk dia dan Sakura.

Memang suatu hubungan tidak akan menarik kalau tidak ada gangguan tapi kadang kala Sasuke berfikir, kalau ganguannya banyak, suatu hubungan jadi terlalu rumit kan?

Dengan geram dan rasa cemburu level akut. Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tidak perduli dengan klakson sana sini. Yang ada di fikiran Sasuke hanya ingin meninju wajah si Gaara itu.

**Bruk**

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke melempar asal tas dan sepatunya. Tidak ia perdulikan makian dan sumpah serapah dari Itachi dan juga suara lainnya.

"Saskey, taruh yang benar tasmu.." Geram Itachi dan melempar tas berwarna hitam milik sang adik.

Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi. Membuat sulung Uchiha itu bergidik ngeri juga. Kalau tingkah Sasuke seberbahaya ini, pasti berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Turunlah, di bawah ada Sasori. Tadi kamu melemparnya dengan sepatu dan kaos kaki.." Kata Itachi.

Kalau saja Sasuke sedang tidak cemburu, pastinya dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak -walaupun ngga mungkin mengingat marga Uchiha-

Dengan malas, Sasuke turun ke bawah dan melihat Sasori yang menatapnya tajam sembari memengangi cangkir kopinya yang kemasukan kaos kaki Sasuke.

Tanpa rasa berdosa. Sasuke duduk di hadapan Sasori dan bertatapan sama datarnya.

"Hei Uchiha sialan, lihat ulahmu.." Kata Sasori.

Sasuke melirik sekilas lalu mendelik tidak perduli. "Baguskan? Jadi tambahan aroma.." Kata Sasuke.

Sasori mengeram. "Aku tau kamu ada masalah dengan Sakura kan? Akhir-akhir ini Sakura di antar pulang dengan pemuda berambut merah.." Kata Sasori.

"Merah? Kamu dong Sasori.." Kata Itachi.

"Memang yang rambut merah dia doang?" Kata Sasuke.

Itachi cenges-cengesan. "Merah kan berarti Sasori.." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Warna merah kan pasaran. Warna murahan.." Kata Sasuke.

Sasori hendak menjitak Sasuke tapi beruntunglah, Itachi menghalangi. "Kita lanjutkan obrolan tadi Sasori.." Kata Itachi.

Setelah mengatur nafas sejenak. Sasori mulai diskusinya yang tadi tertunda. "Pemuda merah dengan tato ai, sering main ke rumah dan mengajak Sakura pergi.." Kata Sasori.

Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini.

"Teman Sakura mungkin.." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke mengeleng. "Kaka kelasnya. Satu lomba dengan Sakura dan hari ini kami bertengkar karena orang itu.." Kata Sasuke dan mengeram frustasi.

Biasanya Sasori akan senang untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kacau dan kebingungan ini tapi saat ini, dia tidak menyukainya karena berhubungan dengan adiknya.

"Kamu terlalu cemburuan sih. Kalian sudah pacaran 2 tahu, kenal sejak kecil. Kurang apa lagi?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ide jahil muncul. "Kurang nama Uchiha di nama Sakura.." Kata Sasuke.

"Tunggulah 10 tahun lagi agar mimpi itu terjadi.." Kata Sasori dan meminum kopi baru untuknya.

"Untuk apa 10 tahun? Bisa aku rubah jadi waktu 1 bulan, kalau Sakura mengandung anakku.." Kata Sasuke tanpa rasa berdosa.

**Bruusshhh..**

Sasori melotot, Itachi merem melek akibat kena semburan kopi panas dari mulut Sasori. Sasuke menyeringai puas dan berjalan dengan santai menuju kamarnya dan di detik kemudian suara evil face menggema di seluruh sudut hunian Uchiha itu.

"**SASUKE, KU POTONG KAU KALAU SAMPAI ITU TERJADIIIII**.." Teriak Sasori.

"Bukannya bagus? Sasori-nii jadi punya keponakan sebelum rambut merahmu itu jadi putih, ne?" Goda Sasuke dari lantai 2 rumahnya.

Sasori memerah. Menahan geramannya. "Aku tidak mau membantumu.." Geram Sasori.

Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala sembari membersihkan wajah tampannya dari semburan maut Sasori. Apakah Sasori tidak sadar? Kalau bibirnya memerah karena kopi yang dia sembur itu panas? Entahlah.

Dan hari itu menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan untuk Itachi karena dia harus beres-beres akibat semburan maut dari Akatsuna Sasori. Poor Itachi.

Kkkyaaaaaa.. chapter ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buaaattttt.. -_- astaga semoga aja kalian ngga pegel dan bosen bacanya ya? Aku minta maaf kalau aneh dan kepanjangan, aku bingung mau motongnya gimana *menunduk* maaf ya kalau di luar harapan dan sangat mengecewakan.. maaf..

Hayo apa Sakura sama Sasuke bisa baikan? Hubungan Gaara dan Sakura apa benar cuman sahabat doang? Perkataan Sasuke yang tadi itu serius ngga ya? Dan gimana hasil dari perjuangan Sakura selama ini? Temukan jawabannya di next chapter ..

**To be continued ..**

**Review for next chapter..**

* * *

Haahhhh.. Kelar juga chapter 10 ini. Chapter ini di buat cuman 2 hari loohh. Idenya sempet ngilang tapi akhirnya balik lagi deh.

Chapter 11 temanya masih sama festival olahraga bagian 4 tapi untuk **chapter 12 author bikin jadi SasuSaku moment.** Di chapter 12 nanti, Sasuke bikin kejutan buat Sakura untuk minta maaf.

Semoga kalian suka ya. Kritik dan saran sangat di nantikan.

Maaf kalau banyak salah dan typo. Apalagi kalau aneh dan tidak sesuai harapan. Author masih newbie di sini.

Mohon dukungannya.

* * *

**Review for next chapter**

**Balasan review**

**Namikaze Uzumaki Family** : makin seru? Wah bagus deh, author tadinya takut ceritanya jadi gaje. Tapi syukurlah, kalau ternyata makin seru :) makasih udah review dan baca ya ^^ tetap baca ya ..

**Sonedinda** : author udah updateee niihhh, semoga kamu suka ya.. Semoga aja bikin pensaran juga. Makasih udah review dan baca ^^ dan makasih juga kamu tetep baca dan review ^^

**Hadinamikaze** : wahhh, makasih atas pujiaanya. Author seneng banget ^^ sippp, author pasti lanjutin. Makasih udah review yaaaaa ^^

**Mitsuka sakurai** : ngga apa-apa kok kalau baru review, author maklum :) yang penting sekarang tetap baca dan review ya? Makasih udah baca dan review yaaa ^^

**Hanazono yuri** : author udah update kilat loh? 3 hari sekali kurang cepet ya ._. Update kilatnya tergantung ide dan mood sih, jadi doain aja semoga idenya lancar dan moodnya bagus yaaa ^^ makasih udah setia baca dan review ^^

**Hadinamikaze** : lanjutannya udah di update nihhh, makasih udah nungguin yaaaa.. ^^ semoga kamu suka dengan chap ini .. Makasih udah review .. ^^

**Nitya-chan** : makasih atas pujiannya .. ^^ makasih udah mau nunggu, baca dan review.. Semoga suka sama chap ini yaaa ^^

**Yaya Uchiha** : kalau kamu ngga review, aku pasti kiranya kamu lagi sibuk belum sempet baca tapi pasti kalau sempet kamu review, tenang aja ^^haha, ngga usah iri tapi menurut aku, shika jadi OOC -_- tenang nanti Sasuke lebih romantisss lohhh kyaaaa.. Aku lagi semangat ngetik chapter 12 (SasuSaku moment) padahal harusnya ngetik chapter 11 ya -_- *di timpukin* wah makasih, takutnya bosen kalau chapternya kepanjangan.. Aku udah update kilat nihh, semoga suka yaaa ^^

**Guest** : haha iya, InoShika tadi cuman biar ngga bosen, nanti 2 chapter full SasuSaku (dalam proses pengerjaan) oke siap update kilatttt.. Makasih semangatnya, author makin semangat ^^

Makasih banyak buat yang review dan silent readers. Karena lagi liburan pasti update kilat.

**Buat bocoran, nanti di salah satu chapter Sasuke bakal ngajak Sakura ke pantai buat minta maaf. Nah apa yang Sasuke lakukan di pantai? Tunggu chapternya di update yaaa..**

Makasih buat semua dukungannya ^^

**Review for next chapter ..**

Sincerenly yours

Princess7174


	11. Chapter 11 : Festival Olahraga Bagian 4

A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura & Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

I hope you give a good respect for my first fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Festival Olahraga bagian 4 **

Masih dengan mengerutu, Sasori mengolesi obat berupa salep ke sekitar bibirnya. Kalau saja Sasuke bisa sedikit menjaga perkataannya, bibir Sasori tidak mungkin bernasib seperti ini. Sedang meminum kopi panas dan tiba-tiba menyemburkannya, bibir mana yang tidak akan melepuh? Baiklah, jangan kita lupakan Itachi. Sulung Uchiha itu terkena semburan 'kopi panas' dari Sasori dan sekarang Itachi sedang mengecek keadaan wajah tampannya.

"Untung wajahku selamat.." Kata Itachi dan duduk di sebelah Sasori yang masih sibuk mengoleskan salep di sekitar bibirnya.

Sasori mendengus. "Sasuke sial, bagaimana bisa kamu punya adik sepertinya?" Kata Sasori.

Itachi mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. Di ambilnya remote TV dan mulai mencari acara TV yang bagus. Itachi pun memutuskan untuk menonton siaran televisi, yang kebetulan sedang menanyangkan cerita horror tengah malam.

"Hei Itachi, kalau ketakutan, jangan sampai pipis di celana.." Goda Sasori.

Itachi mendengus kesal. "Tidak mungkin lah. Mau di kemanakan marga Uchiha ku?" Kata Itachi.

Seringai Sasori kian lebar. "Oh ya? Waktu kelas 3 SMP saat.."

"Baik, baik.. Saat itu oke? Hanya sekali.." Kata Itachi kelabakan membuat tawa renyah Sasori meledak.

Itachi mendengus. Padahal kejadiannya sudah lama, tapi Sasori masih saja mengingat tentang kejadian memalukan itu. Itachi pipis saat jerit malam, pemilihan anggota Osis. Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak terkencing-kencing kalau bertemu yang harusnya hantu palsu tapi hantu beneran? Itachi panik, gemetaran. Teman-teman satu kelompoknya sudah pingsan dan Itachi? Saat di temukan, masih berdiri dengan celana yang basah.

Itachi mendengus. Coba saja dia bisa mengulangi waktu. Dia tak mau di temukan dengan keadaan tanpa ke-elitan oleh Sasori saat itu. Paling tidak Sasuke belum mengetahui hal ini. Ya paling tidak ...

"Bagaimana ya, reaksi Sasuke kalau tau hal ini?"

**Glek**

Itachi menatap Sasori, yang di tatap hanya cenges-cengesan. Oh tidak, jika Sasuke sampai tau, habislah dia. Gengsi dan marga Uchihanya akan runtuh seketika.

"Sasori.. Waktu itu .."

(Author note : kalau kalimat di bold dan italic tandanya itu suara TV)

_**Waktu itu aku sedang sendirian di kamar ..**_

**Deg**

Sasori dan Itachi saling tatap. Itachi belum mengatakan apapun, tapi ada suara yang menyahutinya. Keduanya menenguk ludah dan di lihatnya sekeliling, sepi sunyi senyap.

_**Bzztt.. Bzztt**_

Nafas lega langsung keluar dari keduanya, begitu sadar kalau itu adalah suara televisi. Tapi tiba-tiba suasana dan aura di ruangan keluarga Uchiha itu berubah jadi mistis dan mencekam. Membuat wajah Sasori dan Itachi perlahan-lahan memucat.

_**Tiba-tiba saja dari atas, menetes air yang hangat **_

**Tes.. Tes..**

**Tes..**

Sasori dan Itachi menenguk ludah. Saling berpandangan dan satu sama lain bisa melihat wajah memucat di kedua wajah teman mereka itu. Penasaran dengan suara tetesan air itu, mereka pun -dengan memberanika diri- mendongkakan kepala melihat ke atas. Suara narator di televisi pun masih berlanjut, membuat khayalan Sasori dan Itachi terlihat kian nyata.

'Semoga aku tidak pipis lagi..' Doa Itachi dalam hati. Oh ayolah, tidak elite kan? Kalau dengan usia sekarang ini Itachi ngompol lagi?

_**Saat aku mendongkakan kepalaku ke atas, ku lihat wajah seorang laki-laki berdarah sedang menatap ku..**_

_**Kyaaaaa...**_

_**Gyaaaaa...**_

-suara televisi-

Bagai melihat hantu sungguhan, Sasori dan Itachi sudah saling berpelukan. Sialan. Untuk saja mereka tidak teriak seperti seorang gadis. Hanya saja ekspresi mereka berdua terlihat konyol.

Mulut mereka menganga ketakutan, wajah pucat pasi. Sasuke yang berada di tangga, menatap heran kedua laki-laki yang tengah berpelukan itu. Kalau saja, dia bukan seorang Uchiha, Sasuke pasti sudah guling-guling ngga karuan melihat ekspresi konyol Sasori dan Itachi yang ketakutan itu.

Sasuke berdehem. Berusaha menahan gejolak tawanya. "Kalian sedang ngapain?" Tanya Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

Sasuke pun berjalan turun menuju dapur tapi sebelum pergi ke dapur Sasuke melirik sang kaka dan menahan tawanya. "Itachi jangan lupa di keringkan.." Kata Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"Akkhh... Sialannnnn.." Maki Itachi dan mengecek keadaan celana boxernya yang basah akibat ketakutannya yang berlebihan.

Sasori berusaha menahan tawanya. Melihat Itachi yang lagi-lagi ngompol karena horror picisan tadi. Walaupun dia sempat takut sih.

Itachi mendelik tajam menatap Sasori yang berusaha menahan tawanya. Di lemparnya pel bekas, mengeringkan 'jejak memalukan' itu ke wajah baby face Sasori.

"Hei.." Sasori kesal tidak terima, di lempar dengan pel bau ompol Itachi.

Itachi menyeringai. Membuat Sasori bingung. "Apa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Bersihkan sendiri, 'jejak memalukan' itu.." Kata Itachi.

Sasori mengernyit bingung, di lihatnya celana jeans pendeknya dan detik berikutnya terdengar makian kesal dari seorang Akatsuna Sasori.

Sasuke kembali dari dapur setelah membuat cappucinnonya. Dia duduk agak menjauh dari Sasori dan Itachi.

Sasori dan Itachi saling menyenggol melihat Sasuke yang bengong hanya menatap cangkir cappucinnonya tanpa ada niat untuk meminumnya.

"Well, ceritakannya Sasuke.." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung lalu meminum cappucinno hangatnya perlahan. "Ceritakan apa?"

Sasori mendengus. "Masalahmu. Kalian sedang bertengkar kan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Maksudmu aku dan Nii-san?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan. Kamu dan Sakura. Kalian bertengkar kan?" Kata Sasori.

"Hn.."

"Cerita saja, kami akan memberikan solusi.." Kata Itachi.

Sekarang gantian Sasuke yang mendengus. "Kalian saja belum punya pacar. Bagaimana bisa membantuku?" Kata Sasuke.

Sasori menahan emosinya, Itachi menahan tinjuannya dan tetap berusaha ber 'stay cool'

"Terserah saja. Jangan menangis kalau Sakura berpaling dari cowo angkuh macam kau.." Desis Sasori.

Sasuke terhenyak. Mata onyxnya sayu. Itachi memengan bahu adiknya lalu tersenyum. Sasuke menghela nafas dan akhirnya keluarlah cerita dari bibir bungsu Uchiha.

Itachi manggut-manggut mengerti lalu menatap Sasori yang tampak sedang berfikir. "Menurut kalian, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

Rasanya Itachi dan Sasori ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Rambut ravennya berantakan tidak teratur, bawah matanya menghitam dan matanya tampak sayu dan lemas, bahkan untuk memecahkan masalah ini saja otak jenius Sasuke tidak berfungsi. Tampak tidak seperti seorang Uchiha.

Sasori meminum kopinya sedikit lalu sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "Aku akan membantumu, aku jamin ini berhasil.." Kata Sasori.

Itachi dan Sasuke saling bertatapan bingung.

"Para gadis itu suka hal romantis, jadi bersikaplah romantis.." Kata Sasori.

Itachi tersenyum lebar. Mengerti dengan maksud Sasori. "Benar.." Setuju Itachi.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia masih bingung tidak mengerti dengan tatapan berbinar dari Sasori dan Itachi.

"Kamu tidur saja Sasuke, besok bawa gitarmu oke?.." Kata Sasori.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. " Aku membutuhkan gitarku untuk penutupan festival olahraga aku akan.."

"Tepat sekali.." Potong Sasori.

"Menyanyikan lagu untuk Sakura tapi sebelum hari itu, kalian akan melakukan hal romantis.." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke merasakan firasat aneh saat melihat Sasori dan Itachi yang sedang berembuk. Apakah keputusannya tepat meminta bantuan pada Itachi dan Sasori? Huft semoga saja keputusannya benar.

.

.

Para siswa dan siswi Konoha Senior High School bersorak gembira setelah Tsunade -kepala sekolah- mereka membuka acara festival olahraga.

Lomba pertama adalah lari estafet dan baseball yang di lakukan di lapangan yang berbeda.

Mengetahui hal itu membuat seorang gadis manis bermata emerlad mengingit bibir bagian bawahnya gelisah dan juga mencengkram gulungan putih lebih erat. Menjadi peserta lomba pertama siapa yang tidak takut?

"Sakuuu-chhaaannnn.."

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto datang bersama dengan seorang gadis yang sepertinya pernah di lihatnya.

"Kamu kan.."

Gadis itu tersentak. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Dia Hyuga Hinata, sepupu Neji.." Kata Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum lembut ke gadis bermata lavender itu. "Salam kenal, aku.."

"Akatsuna Sakura.." Kata Hinata.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Kamu mengenalku?" Tanya Sakura.

Gadis itu terkekeh. "Siapa yang tidak kenal kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke dan cucu dari Tsunade-sama?" Kata Hinata.

Sakura meniup poni kesal. Bodohnya dia. Kenapa dia bisa lupa.

Naruto melihat gulungan putih yang di bawa Sakura heran. Untuk apa Sakura membawa benda seperi itu?

"Sakura, itu apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura melihat ke arah tangannya dan tersenyum. "Aku membuat ini untuk Gaara-kun.." Kata Sakura.

Naruto mengernyit tidak suka. Siapa itu Garaa? Kenapa Sakura harus memanggilnya dengan suffix-kun? "Siapa sih dia?" Kesal Naruto.

Sakura terkekeh. "Dia senpaiku, dia mengajariku berlari tapi dia bilang, saat lomba dia tidak mau lari dengan serius.." Lirih Sakura.

Hinata mengelus lengan Sakura, membuat gadis bermata emerlad itu menatapnya. "Te-tenang saja, dia pasti a-akan berlari de-dengan serius.." Kata Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Jadi itu untuk membuat dia semangat?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku kira, kalau banyak yang mendukungnya, Gaara-kun akan sedikit melupakan kenangan buruknya tentang berlari.." Kata Sakura.

Naruto merebut gulungan itu dan memperlihatkan cengirannya. "Baiklah serahkan padaku. Aku akan memberikan ini ke regu penyorak.." Kata Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum lalu membungkuk. "Terimakasih Naruto-kun, Hinata.." Senyum Sakura.

"Sama-sama Saku-chan/Sakura.."

Sakura tersenyum. Bebannya sedikit berkurang tapi satu lagi belum terselesaikan, masalah dia dengan Sasuke. Mengingat pertengkaran mereka, membuat semangat Sakura hilang.

"Sakura.."

Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata menoleh. Melihat pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan dengan tato ai berjalan ke arah mereka dan tanpa permisi langsung mengandeng tangan Sakura.

"Naruko mencarimu.."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum kecil pada Naruto dan Hinata, setelah itu dia berjalan pergi bersama Gaara.

Naruto memincing tidak suka melihat tingkah pria itu. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Tanpa permisi menarik Sakura darinya.

"Naruto.."

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang sedang menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

Di tatap oleh Naruto membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dan membuat pipinya merona. Ada apa sih dengannya? "Ba-bagaimana kalau ki-kita memberikan ini ke re-regu penyorak?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk setuju lalu keduanya berjalan menuju regu penyorak gabungan antara 10B dan 11B. Di sana sudah ada Tente, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, beberapa teman-teman mereka yang tidak ikut lomba dan kaka kelas mereka.

"Apa itu Naruto?" Tanya Lee. Melihat gulungan putih di tangan Naruto.

"Oh ini. Sakura yang membuatnya untuk senpainya.." Kata Naruto dan memberikan gulungan itu pada Tenten.

Shikamaru mengenyit bingung. "Memangnya senpai itu kenapa?" Tanya Shika.

"Namanya Gaara katanya dia tidak mau berlari dengan serius karena ada kenangan buruk atau semacamnya.." Kata Naruto tidak perduli.

Shikamaru hanya ber'oh' ria dan kembali fokus melihat tim mereka yang sedang pemanasan.

"Neji, berdiri di sini, Lee, Naruto, kalian juga, teriak yang keras oke?" Kata Tenten.

Shikamaru hanya menatap malas Tenten yang terlihat antusias itu. Di liriknya Sasuke yang menatap datar ke arah Sakura dan kaka kelas mereka yang berambut merah. Dia mendengus, semoga saja bukan masalah baru.

"Akhh, Gaara pelan-pelan.." Kesal Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu membantu Sakura dengan lebih 'pelan-pelan'.

Setelah selesai perengangan dengan di bantu Gaara. Sakura berdiri dengan cemas. Posisi berlari Sakura memang sebelum Gaara. Ino paling depan, kedua Kimimaro lalu Naruko. Huft, Sakura berharap dia tidak akan jatuh ataupun melepaskan tongkatnya.

Gaara yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura langsung mendekatkan diri ke Sakura. "Akan aku beritahu mantra agar kamu tidak terjatuh.." Kata Gaara.

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Sakura menoleh, Gaara sudah berbisik di telinganya. Membisikan 'mantra' untuk Sakura. Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu, sontak langsung melihat ekspresi Sasuke dan betul saja. Bungsu Uchiha itu sudah merah menahan amarah. Giginya bergemeletuk dan juga rahangnya mengeras tanda dia siap memukul apa saja yang menganggunya.

"Baiklah.. Semuanya sudah siap?"

Gaara langsung menjauhkan dirinya begitu mendengar pemberitahuan dari mic itu. Sakura menatap Gaara sebentar lalu tersenyum membuat Gaara mengernyit heran.

"Aku sangat suka berlari. Semuanya sudah berusaha keras, untuk itu aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka.."

Gaara diam, masih mendengarkan.

"Aku tau berlari membuat Gaara mengingat kenangan buruk tapi berlari juga membuat Gaara menghadapi hal itu, hidup terus berlanjut, Gaara juga harus mengatasi hal itu.." Senyum Sakura dan berbalik ke posisi semulanya.

Gaara diam. Mencerna kata-kata Sakura.

"Bersiap.."

"Siap.."

"Mulai.."

Persaingan ketat pun di mulai. Semuanya berlari dengan cepat bersama dengan sorak-sorai semangat yang terus membahana. Giliran Kimimaro sudah selesai, sekarang giliran Naruko dan sebentar lagi giliran Sakura.

Sakura menutup matanya lalu berusaha mengingat kembali mantra yang katakan padanya.

'Fokuskan mata hanya melihat ke depan, yakinkan dirimu kamu pemenangnya, pegang tokatnya se-erat mungkin, tekuk tanganmu dan ayunkan, angkat lututmu tinggi-tinggi, lalu rasakan angin yang berlari mengikutimu..'

Sakura membuka matanya, emerladnya melihat Naruko penuh keyakinan. Di ambilnya tongkat dari Naruko dan mulai berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Sorak-sorai kian terdengar. Sasuke sampai berdiri tegang melihat Sakura yang tengah berlari. Wajah datarnya kini melihat cemas ke arah Sakura yang sedang berlari dengan cowo berbadan besar.

Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura, kini beralih menatap regu sorak dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat spanduk putih yang di pegang oleh timnya itu.

"Sabaku Gaara Pelari Paling cepat di seluruh DUNIA.."

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Sudah bisa dia tebak ulah siapa spanduk itu. Kini matanya beralih menatap Sakura yang sedang bersaing dengan ketat bersama anak cowo itu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat anak cowo itu, dengan sengaja menyengkat kaki Sakura. Membuat dirinya sendiri dan Sakura terjatuh.

Sasuke menatap khawatir ke arah Sakura. Bisa di pastikan Sakura pasti terluka. Mata onyxnya menatap penuh harap pada Tsunade, tapi sayang kepala sekolah mereka yang berstatus sebagai nenek Sakura malah tersenyum.

'Sial..' Batin Sasuke dan turun dari tribun.

Sakura bangkit, di rasakannya lutut dan sikunya berdenyut nyeri. Tapi tidak ia hiraukan, dengan terseok-seok Sakura berusaha lari. Gaara mengambil tongkatnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kita pasti menang.."

"Heh?"

Seluruh penonton yang menyasikan perlombaan itu berdecak kagum. Gaara berlari dengan sangat cepat tanpa bisa di lihat oleh kasat mata. Semua orang masih melonggo tak percaya dan saat Gaara sampai di garis finish, Naruko langsung berhambur memeluk Gaara.

"Kyyaaa.. Tak ku sangka kamu akan lari Gaaraaa.." Kata Naruko.

"Hn.."

"Hebat sekali. Senpai cepat sekali.." Kagum Ino.

Gaara tersenyum lalu menatap Sakura yang sedang di papah Juugo. Di hampirinya gadis itu dan di tunjukkan bendera dengan angka 1 di depan wajah Sakura.

"Aku menang.."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan aku juga sudah membuangnya saat itu.."

"Eh?" Sakura mengernyit bingung tak mengerti. Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sakura, lukamu harus di obati.." Kata Naruko.

"Benar, kalau Sasuke melihatnya, kami akan di bantai.." Kata Kimimaro.

Sakura berdecak. "Memangnya Sasuke orang yang seperti itu apa?" Kesal Sakura.

Kimimaro mengangkat bahu. "Dia kan menyeramkan.."

"Walaupun begitu, dia orang yang sangat aku cintai tau.." Kata Sakura.

Semuanya menatap Sakura dan di detik berikutnya gadis itu sudah merona merah. Ino kian gencar untuk menggoda Sakura.

"Sudahlah pig, kamu kan ada lomba dengan Shika.." Kata Sakura.

Ino merengut. "Haha iya, aku akan kalahkan Temari itu.." Kata Ino.

Sakura tersenyum. "Semangat pig.." Kata Sakura.

Ino menganguk mantap dan berjalan mencari sosok Shikamaru. Semoga saja dia bisa menang.

"Auuww.." Sakura menjerit dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan kesal. Gaara tidak menghiraukan tatapan maut dari Sakura dan kembali mengobati luka Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Sabaku-san.." Kata Sakura.

Gaara mendongkak dan menatap mata Sakura. "Panggil aku Gaara.."

"Tapi kan hanya sampai.."

"Panggil aku Gaara selamanya dan jangan lupakan suffix-kun di belakang namaku.."Potong Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Setelah Gaara selesai mengobati lukanya. Bersama Gaara, Sakura berjalan menonton pertandingan selanjutnya. Melupakan seorang pemuda raven yang menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapn kesal dan dengan satu lemparan, kotak P3K yang sedari tadi dia bawa, hancur berantakan.

'Kuso..' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura mengambil posisi duduk di atribun paling depan. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata -kiri- dan Gaara -kanan- sekarang adalah perlombaan Ino dengan Shika dan siapa yang tau? Lawan Ino adalah Temari.

Ino sudah cerita pada Sakura tentang permasalahannya antara Shika dan Temari. Sakura bisa mengerti kekhawatiran Ino dan dia salut pada Ino yang bisa setegar dan sehebat itu.

Sekarang dia jadi berfikir apa dia bisa sehebat itu kalau Sasuke seperti Shikamaru? Apa dia bisa bertahan kalau ada gadis yang menarik di mata Sasuke? Apa dia bisa kuat kalau Sasuke tidak di sisinya? Sakura mengeleng kuat-kuat, memikirkannya saja sudah sangat mengerikan apalagi kalau terjadi?

'Habis ini, aku mau baikan dengan Sasuke..' Batin Sakura.

Sorak-sorai orang-orang membuat Sakura kembali sadar dari lamunanya dan dia melihat Shikamaru yang tengah memeluk Ino dan berkata sesuatu pada Temari. Sakura tersenyum melihat Shikamaru dan Ino, sepertinya sahabatnya itu sudah menyelesaikan 'ujian cinta' nya.

"Kamu kenapa Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh dan hanya tersenyum. Lalu kembali bersorak memanggil nama Ino -yang di balas senyuman lebar oleh Ino-

'Kamu hutang cerita denganku pig..' Batin Sakura.

'Aku berhasil Sakura..' Batin Ino.

.

.

Setelah pertandingan yang memakan waktu lama. Sekarang tibalah pertandingan yang paling di tunggu-tunggu. Pertandingan itu apalagi kalau bukan ..

"Pertandingan berpasangan akan segera di mulai.."

"Semua ambil posisi.."

Semua murid langsung ambil posisi. Beberapa guru keluar dengan membawa kardus dan mulai berkeliling. Mereka pun mengambil kertas itu dan memanganya.

"Psstt.. Sakura.." Kata Ino.

Sakura menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara-senpai memandangimu terus.." Kata Ino.

Sakura menoleh dan emerladnya bertemu dengan onyx. Ingin rasanya Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke tapi sayangnya, niatnya itu terhalang egonya.

"Jangan sampai kamu kena serangan ya?" Goda Ino. "Triple wave lovers~~~ serangan maut SasuGaaNaru.." Tambah Ino.

Sakura mendecih, membuat Ino tertawa.

"Baiklah, setelah hitungan ketiga, kalian buka gulungan kertas itu, lalu carilah pasangan yang berbeda gender dari kalian tapi sesuai nomor yang tertera.." Kata Tsunade memberikan instruksi.

"Setelah itu berlari menuju lokasi pertama, kedua dan ketiga dengan petunjuk yang tertera di kertas.." Tambah Shizune.

"Baiklah, bersiap.."

"Siap.."

"Mulai.."

Dengan berdebar, Sakura membuka lipatan kertasnya. Emerladnya mendongkak lalu menatap Sasuke penuh harap, entah Sasuke mengerti atau tidak Sakura memperlihatkan kertasnya, begitupun Sasuke dan wajah mereka pun berseri membaca angka yang tertera di kertas satu sama lain ..

"8.."

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Sakura, begitupun Sakura. Masa bodo dengan ego dan gengsi masing-masing. Nomor mereka bukan kebetulan, pasti memilik arti kenapa mereka mendapatkan angka yang sama. Tangan Sasuke terulur hendak menggapai tangan Sakura.

Hampir dapat..

Hampir..

Hampir..

**Bruukk..**

**Braakk..**

"Sasukeeeee-kooiii.."

"Sasuke-kuunn.."

"Sasuke.."

Sakura menatap horror gerombolan gadis-gadis yang sudah menerjang Sasuke. Para gadis itu membawa kertas dengan angka '8' yang sudah sedemikian rupa terlihat seperti angka '8'. Contohnya yang mendapat angka 1 di atur sedemikian rupa agar berubah jadi angka 8. Melihat tingkah para gadis itu membuat Sakura geli sendiri. Sebegitu besarkah keinginan mereka untuk berlari bersama Sasuke? Omong-omong tentang Sasuke, Pemuda berambut raven itu sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan para gadis yang memeluknya, menariknya secara paksa.

"Lepaskan aku.." Geram Sasuke.

"Sasuke-koi, berlarilah denganku.."

Sasuke berdesis dan menatap tajam gadis-gadis yang masih memeluknya itu. "Aku hanya akan berlari dengan Sakuraku.." Kesal Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh harap dan karena kasihan melihat kekasihnya jadi 'bulan-bulanan' Sakura langsung menatap tajam gadis-gadis itu.

"Minggir kalian, kenapa masih memeluk kekasihku hah?"

**Glek..**

Oh, baiklah. Jika kalian masih ingin menghirup udara bebas dan melihat burung berkicau, lebih baik segera berdiri dan lepaskan Sasuke. Akatsuna Sakura sedang di lingkupi aura hitam tak mengenakan seperti aura neneknya. Huh, jangan lupakan kalau kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke adalah Akatsuna Sakura yang notebenenya cucu dari kepala sekolah monster kita Tsunade-sama.

Gerombolan gadis-gadis itu pun melepaskan pelukan maut mereka dan membuka jalan untuk Sasuke. Dengan tampang acak-acakan dan babak belur, Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura tapi ..

Sayang beribu sayang ..

Tinggal 1 meter lagi tapi Sakura ..

Sasuke berdecih. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. 'Merah sialan..'

Sudah di tarik paksa oleh Gaara-senpai mereka.

Membuat Sasuke mengeram frustasi marah. Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke menarik asal salah satu gadis dari gerombolan itu dan mulai berlari bersama gadis yang terpilih random itu.

"Gaara-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara hanya menunjukkan kertasnya yang bertuliskan angka 8. "Mengajakmu berlari.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura mendengus. "Aku.."

"Aku tau, berlari dengan Sasuke kan? Tapi sekali ini saja, aku ingin mengantikan kenangan buruk itu.." Lirih Gaara.

Tidak tega dengan Gaara, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk setuju. Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu mengandeng tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita pasti menang.." Kata Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk antusias dan berlari bersama Gaara.

**Area Cinta 1 : Berlari dengan kaki 3.**

Oh, baiklah. Sakura tidak tau dia bisa berlari dengan cepat atau tidak. Pasalnya, dia melihat banyak pasangan yang tumbang karena terjatuh.

Setiap pasangan, kaki kiri -cewe- dengan kaki kanan -cowo- akan di ikat dan kalian harus berlari dengan keadaan seperti itu. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

Gaara kembali berdiri begitu selesai mengikat kakinya dengan Sakura lalu menatap gadis itu. "Percayalah, aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu.." Kata Gaara.

Ragu tapi akhirnya Sakura mengangguk.

"Pengangan pada pinggangku.." Kata Gaara dan mengarahkan tangan kiri Sakura agar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tidak keberatan kan? Kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura mengeleng.

Gaara tersenyum lalu keduanya mulai berlari.

Ajaib.

Entah posisi mereka yang benar, atau Gaara yang memang menjaga agar mereka tidak jatuh, pasangan GaaSaku berhasil berlari dengan mulus. Malah Sakura sempat menambah kecepatannya membuat Gaara terseok-seok mengimbangi semangat Sakura.

"Sepertinya pasangan Sabaku Gaara dengan Akatsuna Sakura sangat kompak dan mesra ya.."

"Aku heran. Aku kira Sakura akan berpasangan dengan Sasuke.."

"Mungkin, nomor mereka berbeda?"

"Tidak, tadi ku lihat nomor mereka sama.."

"Kalau begitu mereka kurang berjodoh. Akh lihat, mereka sudah melanjutkan ke arena cinta 2.."

Komentar yang terdengar membuat kuping Sasuke memanas. Ingin rasanya dia segera melempar Gaara ke bulan, kalau perlu ke segitiga bermuda agar si merah itu tidak menganggunya dan oh iya jangan lupakan komentator sialan itu, Sasuke juga akan menendang mereka ke mars.

"Wow lihat, Sasuke dengan pasangannya berlari dengan cepat.."

"Sepertinya terbakar api cemburu ya?"

Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arah komentator itu. Dengan tanpa rasa berdosa, Sasuke malah mempercepat langkah kakinya. Membuat gadis yang menjadi pasangannya terseok-seok.

Siapapun yang melihat keadaan itu pasti akan ngeri ketakutan tapi berbeda dengan gadis-gadis penggemar Sasuke yang berteriak frustasi, menangis dan berkata iri dengan gadis random yang nasibnya malang itu.

"Masa muda~.."

**Arena Cinta 2 : Berlari dengan berpelukan**

Sasuke mendecih membaca peraturan selanjutnya. Onyxnya melirik gadis tak berdosa -yang terkapar- kelelahan akibat dia seret secara paksa. Rasa bersalah mulai muncul di hatinya tapi langsung sirna begitu melihat Gaara dan Sakura yang sudah setengah jalan.

**Ctak**

Seperempat siku muncul di kening Sasuke dan tanpa babibu Sasuke menerjang kedua pasangan yang tengah asik berlari sambil pelukan itu. Dengan sigap Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan mengantikan posisi Gaara.

"Sasuke-ku.." Kata Sakura terkejut.

Sasuke masih menatap tajam Gaara. "Sakura, sepertinya pangeranmu marah. Terimakasih ya.." Kata Gaara dan pamit undur diri.

"Oh apa ini yang terjadi?"

"Rupanya Sasuke mengeser posisi Gaara.."

"Apakah tidak melanggar peraturan?"

"Sayang sekali lomba ini tidak ada peraturan terkait.."

"Eh tunggu dulu, Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi. Lihat.."

"Sepertinya mereka melakukan pelarian cinta ya?"

"Baiklah, kita lupakan pasangan itu dan lihat ada Lee dengan Tenten, Karin dengan Juugo, Naruto dengan Hinata.. Dan pasangan Ino dan Shikamaru.. Persaingan terus berlanjut.."

.

.

Sakura terus mengeram kesal melihat Sasuke yang masih fokus menyetir mobil. Sakura kesal dengan Sasuke yang seenaknya saja menariknya keluar dari arena lomba pasangan. Padahal Sakura sedang menikmati lomba itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha?" Desis Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kita perlu bicara.." Kata Sasuke.

"..."

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, untuk memenuhi janjiku saat malam itu.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengingat-ingat. Janji? Janji apa ya? Oh ya, Sasuke berjanji akan memberikan kejutan romantis. Sakura bergidik begitu meningat malam minggu itu. Semoga saja kejutan romantis itu bukan ...

"Aku tidak melamarmu kok.." Kata Sasuke yang mengerti jalan fikiran Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja.."

"Tidak melamarmu sekarang maksudku. Mungkin 2 tahun lagi.." Seringai Sasuke.

Sakura mengeram kesal. "Seriuslah, kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Merasa tidak berguna jika bertanya lagi, akhirnya Sakura memilih diam sembari memperhatikan luar jendela. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan di menit berikutnya gadis itu sudah jatuh tertidur.

Sasuke yang menyadari akan hal itu, meminggirkan mobilnya. Di betulkan posisi Sakura agar senyaman mungkin. Di kecupnya kening Sakura dengan penuh sayang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalananya.

"Hallo? Semuanya sudah siap?"

"Hn. Baguslah, kami dalam perjalanan.."

Sasuke mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Di liriknya Sakura dan tersenyum kembali mengingat rencana yang dia buat bersama Sasori dan Itachi. Akh jangan lupakan juga, kata-kata romantis yang sudah ia latih dan hafalkan semalaman penuh untuk Sakura.

Sasuke berharap semoga saja nanti wajah datarnya bisa menampilkan sosok pangeran lembut barang sejenak dan semoga saja untaian kata yang sudah di buatnya tidak mengerikan. Yah semoga saja ..

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Hime. Meskipun berarti aku harus melakukan hal konyol, aku akan melakukannya. Apapun demi dirimu, apapun agar aku bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik dan romantis untukmu, sehingga kamu tidak perlu meninggalkan diriku. Apapun untukmu.." - Uchiha Sasuke.

Bisakah kalian membayangkan hal itu? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan tidak perhatian, menyiapkan sesuatu yang romantis untuk Sakura.

Berhasilkah rencana mereka? Apakah Sasuke bisa menjadi kekasih yang romantis untuk Sakura? Maukah Sakura memaafkan Sasuke dan apakah hubungan mereka akan membaik?

Temukan jawabannya di next chapter ..

To be continued ..

**Review for next chapter ..**

* * *

Yeahhh.. Chapter 11 selesai juga akhirnya. Semoga kalian suka ya ^^ aku updatenya udah kilat kan? Udah sangat kilat lohh ini.

**Chapter 12 temanya SasukSaku Moment (again).** Author buat sangat romantisssss loh, Sasuke bakal nyanyiin lagu untuk Sakura, mereka juga bakal dansa di bawah sinar rembulan loohh *kyyaaaa* romantis kan?. Bocoran untuk **chapter 13 temanya festival olahraga (final)** udah bagian akhir ^^ nanti ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta saat penutupan festival. Sasuke menyanyikan lagu buat Sakura. Terus Shikamaru, Gaara dan Naruto ngapain? Tunggu aja ya ^ ^

Kalau kalian tanya nasib chapter 14, sebenarnya author udah kehabisan ide *di tendang*. Hahaahahaahha *bingung* entah nasib nya gimana, tapi mohon doa dan dukungannya ya. Semoga aja fic ini ngga berenti di chapter 13. Kan sangat ngga Uchiha kan? -_-

Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan dan juga mengecewakan para pembaca ya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat di nanti.

Terimakasih banyak buat silent readers dan yang udah sempetin review. Pokoknya terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, kasih saran dan semangatnya. Terimakasih ^^

**Review for next chapter ..**

* * *

**Balasan review ...**

**Kinghades78** : beneran keren? Waahhhh.. Makasihh banyak... *girang* aku kira ceritanya jadi aneh dan ngga nyambung. Tapi syukurlah kalau bagus. Semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini ya ^^ makasih udah review, baca dan juga pujiannya yaaaa.. ^^

**Pinky Blossom** : yesss *girang* bagus deh kalau kalian penasaran huehehehe. Aku udah update kilat, semoga suka yaaa.. Makasih udah review dan mau nunggu.. ^^

**Hanazono yuri** : oke. Ini udah kilat kan? Semoga suka yaaa.. ^^

**Milyways99** : udah di lanjutttt.. Semoga kamu sukaaa.. ^^

**Sonedinda** : semoga ya? Huehehe. Oke sip. Chapter selanjutnya udah selesai kok. Tinggal tunggu komentar kalian aja ya.. Makasih udah revieewww.. ^^

**Desypramitha2** : hehe.. Kan ini baru mulai konflik tapi konfliknya udah mau selesai. Author harus mikirin konflik baru nih *pose berfikir* . Makasih udah review dan nunggu yaaa.. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^

**Cheryxsasuke** : benarkah? *girang* senangnya. Aku sempet takut ceritanya jadi aneh dan gaje. Semoga chapter ini kamu suka dan panjang juga ya ^^ makasih udah review dan nunggu.. ^^

Baiklah terimakasih buat semua review dan dukungannya. Sebenarnya chapter 12 udah selesai loh *ngga boong* cuman aku lagi nungguin seseorang buat review, jadi kalian sabar ya ^^

**Review for next chapter ..**

Makasih banyak..

Sincerenly yours,

Princess7174


	12. Chapter 12 : SasuSaku Moment 2

A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura & Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

I hope you give a good respect for my first fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 12 : SasuSaku Moment (Forgive and Love)**

Sakura mengeliat perlahan. Di tariknya lagi selimut yang menutupi dirinya. Mata dan tubuhnya enggan untuk berpaling dari tempat tidur ini. Rasanya sungguh nyaman tidur di sini seperti ..

**Brakk..**

Sakura langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur itu. Emerladnya bergulir memperhatikan seluruh inci dari kamar yang sedang ia tempati. Tidak besar dan tidak kecil, namun sangat nyaman dan rapih. Dahi Sakura mengernyit. Dimana dia? Seingat dia, tadi dia sedang dalam perjalanan bersama Sasuke dan ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, ke mana pria dingin itu?

Sakura mendengus. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan malas. Sehabis menuntaskan panggilan alam, Sakura berniat untuk menyelidiki keberadaannya dan juga mencari sosok Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju westafel, alisnya terangkat satu melihat secarik kertas berwarna pink dan juga mawar pink yang tergeletak di sana.

_**Cuci mukalah, wajahmu jelek sehabis bangun tidur ...**_

**Ctak**

Apa-apaan ini? Jelek? Sungguh pria seperti Sasuke tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Tangan Sakura hendak meremas dan membuang kertas itu ke tong sampah tapi secarik kertas pink lainnya jatuh ke kakinya.

_**Walaupun begitu, aku selalu mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu. **_

Oh, baiklah. Untaian kata yang satu ini berhasil membuat kekesalan Sakura hilang. Dengan senyuman lebar, Sakura mencuci muka dan juga gosok gigi. Setelah itu, gadis bermata emerlad ini keluar dari kamar kecil sembari membawa setangkai mawar pink, secarik kertas lusuh dan yang masih bagus.

Emerladnya membulat saat melihat di atas tempat tidurnya terdapat gaun berwarna biru dongker. Tangan Sakura langsung mengangkat gaun itu dan secarik kertas terjatuh.

Pesan lainnya.

_**Pakailah bidadariku, gaun ini khusus untuk orang yang sangat aku cintai..**_

Sakura tersenyum kian lebar. Dadanya berdebar tidak karuan. Dia bahagia sekali, tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa juga romantis. Sakura meninggalkan kertas-kertas dan mawar pinknya di atas tempat tidur, gadis itu langsung mencoba gaun -mini dress- yang ternyata sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Sakura celingukan dan akhirnya menemukan meja rias yang sedari tadi di carinya. Ternyata di meja rias itu juga ada setangkai mawar putih dan pesan lainnya.

_**Berdandan? Wajahmu sudah cantik dan sempurna, tidak perlu make up. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya..**_

Sakura terkekeh membaca pesan itu. Agak sedikit lucu membaca pesan yang satu itu. Sakura mengambil sisir dan mulai merapihkan rambut pink panjangnya. Wajahnya di berikan bedak dan sedikit polesan make up natural. Bibirnya dia lapisi dengan lip gloss berwarna pink baby. Ah sempurna, sekarang dia sudah semakin cantik.

Sakura berjalan sembarik membawa kertas-kertas dan juga dua tangkai mawar itu. Matanya melihat wedges berwarna biru yang senada dengan dressnya. Tak lupa juga ada pesan lainnya di atas sepatu itu.

_**Sepatu yang cantik untuk gadis yang cantik dan sepatu yang cantik akan menuntun gadis cantik ke tempat yang cantik. Aku mencintaimu, sangat.**_

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Di ambilnya wedges itu dan memakainya. Setelah itu, Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu dan di sana terdapat pesan juga.

_**Keluarlah, ikuti tanda cintaku. Temukan aku wahai bidadariku.**_

Tanpa ragu, Sakura membuka pintu itu. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Semua lampu padam dan lilin yang berjajar menjadi penerangan jalannya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan bukan hanya lilin itu yang menjadi kejutannya. Di sepanjang jalan, di seluruh dinding yang ia lewati, tertempel foto-foto dia dan Sasuke.

Foto saat Sasuke berulang tahun.

Foto saat mereka datang ke pesta ulang tahun Juugo.

Foto Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

Foto saat mereka lulus.

Dan banyak lagi foto yang penuh kenangan mereka berdua. Tidak lupa banyak kata-kata romantis yang di tuliskan di samping foto itu. Sakura sampai menangis bahagia melihat tingkah romantis Sasuke. Kakinya berjalan dengan cepat begitu selesai membaca sebuah kalimat.

_**Aku memang bukan kekasih impianmu. Aku bukan laki-laki romantis yang perhatian. Aku banyak kekurangan dan kamu melengkapinya Sakura.**_

_**Maafkan semua keegoisanku. Kecemburuan yang berlebihan tapi semua itu karena aku mencintaimu dengan sangat.**_

_**Apapun aku lakukan. Hanya untuk Sakuraku. Hanya untuk Akatsuna Sakuraku.**_

Lilin-lilin itu menuntun Sakura. Dengan senyuman bahagia Sakura berjalan kian cepat. Sampailah dia di sebuah pintu besar. Dengan mantap Sakura membuka pintu itu dan ..

**Zrasshhh..**

Deburan ombak serta angin pantai menerpa wajahnya. Sakura kira, sekarang sudah malam tapi ternyata masih sore. Mungkin sekitar pukul 5 sore karena langitnya sudah berwarna orange. Sakura berjalan perlahan, mulai keluar dan saat itu emerladnya melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dia cari.

Di sana pemuda itu berdiri.

Mengenakan tuxedo yang membuatnya tambah tampan dan keren.

Di sana pemuda itu berdiri.

Mengulurkan tangannya menunggu sambutan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut saat Sakura membalas uluran tangannya.

Pemuda itu..

Tersenyum lembut pada Sakura..

Pemuda itu..

Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini dingin, tanpa ekspresi kini tengah tersenyum lembut. Memperlihatkan raut wajah bahagia.

"Sasuke-kun, ini indah sekali.." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Ini belum apa-apa. Jangan langsung terpukau begitu.." Kata Sasuke.

"Ne? Masih ada lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menundukkan Sakura di salah satu kursi yang telah ia siapkan.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup Sasuke. Ini sangat romantis.." Kata Sakura.

"Lihat saja nanti malam, ini belum ada apa-apanya.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. Nanti malam? Maksud Sasuke bukan.. Oh tidak, Sakura kendalikan emosi dan pikiranmu. Jangan rusak moment romantis kalian berdua. Tahan Sakura, tahan. Mana mungkin Sasuke begitu kan?

"Untuk permintaan maaf, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu.."

Sakura mendongkak dan melihat Sasuke duduk di hadapannya dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya. Sakura bersemu merah. Dia bersemu merah bukan karena melihat senyum Sasuke yang jarang ia lihat -ralat- tidak pernah ia lihat tapi karena gitar yang ada pada pangkuan Sasuke. Penuh dengan foto mereka dan juga ada tulisan "Uchiha Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, I love her forever.."

Oh astaga. Bukankah Sasuke itu pemalu? Bergengsi tinggi? Tapi kenapa gitar dengan foto-foto mereka mau dia bawa? Apa gitar itu milik Sasuke?

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengeleng. Lalu tersenyum. "Kamu ingin menyanyikan lagu apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

Kini gantian Sasuke yang tersenyum. "Hmm.. Bagaimana ya? Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan dulu dan wedgesmu lepas saja. Taruh di sini.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menurut. Akhirnya mereka menyusuri bibir pantai dengan nyeker. Sebenarnya Sakura sempat bingung. Masa di pantai dia pakai dress? Pakai wedges? Sasuke juga pakai tuxedo? Bukannya mereka salah kostum? Tapi biarkan saja toh Sasuke tidak berkomentar.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan tangannya, di ambilnya sebatang kayu dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di bibir pantai itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke love Uchiha Sakura.." Baca Sakura.

"Sasuke.. Aku Akatsuna Sakura.." Kesal Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh. Setelah selesai menulis nama itu dan membuat gambar hati berukuran besar, Sasuke menarik Sakura agar masuk ke dalam gambar hati itu.

"Nanti akan berubah jadi Uchiha.." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura diam, memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai memetik gitarnya.

My heart is sinking

As I'm lifting up

Above the clouds away from you

And I can't believe I'm leaving

Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do

Sasuke menatap Sakura intens. Emerlad bertemu Onyx. Sasuke tersenyum membuat Sakura merona dan menundukkan kepalanya.

But someday

I will find my way back

To where your name

Is written in the sand

Sekarang Sakura mengerti kenapa Sasuke tadi menulis nama mereka di atas pasir ini. Jadi ada hubungannya dengan lagu ini? Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sedang asik menyanyi sembari memetik gitarnya.

Cause I remember every sunset

I remember every word you said

We were never gonna say goodbye

Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

Lirik ini membuat Sakura ingat saat mereka SD dulu, Sasuke dan Sakura pernah ke pantai bersama Itachi. Sakura tersenyum mengingat kenangan mereka dulu.

Cause I remember every sunset

I remember every word you said

We were never gonna say goodbye

Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta

Suara merdu Sasuke dan detingan gitar yang indah membuat Sakura bernostalgia ke saat-saat mereka kecil dulu dan sekarang Sakura baru sadar, kalau pantai ini adalah pantai yang sama dengan yang dulu.

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

I remember where we first kissed

How I didn't wanna leave your lips

And how I've never ever felt so high

La-ta-ta-ta-ta

Sakura sempat merona mendengar kata 'first kissed' Sasuke malah berkedip jahil padanya membuat wajah Sakura kian merona dan akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

(summer paradise)

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

Selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, Sasuke menaruh gitarnya. Jermarinya mengarahkan Sakura untuk menatapnya. Emerlad bertemu dengan Onyx. Sasuke tersenyum. Entah hari ini sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum. Mau OOC pun Sasuke tidak perduli, sekarang yang terpenting, dia bisa membuat Sakura bahagia.

"Aku akan mencintaimu, sampai lumba-lumba merangak berjalan di daratan, memakan pisang si singa dan membuat gajah merangkak.."

Sakura tertawa. Dengan perlahan Sakura memeluk Sasuke. "Itu salah Sasuke. Yang benar, aku akan mencintamu sampai si bisu berkata pada si tuli bahwa si buta melihat si lumpuh berjalan.." Bisik Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn.. Itu ungkapan orang-orang bodoh. Sebentar lagi si bisu akan bisa berkata, si tuli akan bisa mendengar dan si buta bisa melihat juga si lumpuh. Itu sangat sebentar.." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "Lalu?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dan saat hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, Sasuke berbisik "Aku mencintaimu selamanya, tanpa di batasi apapun dan tanpa yang ada membatasi. Selamanya.." Kata Sasuke.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bibir kedua insan itu bertemu. Sasuke dengan lembut melumat bibir Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan mulai memainkan rambut Sasuke.

Ciuman hangat yang penuh perasaan. Di temani oleh sun set yang indah dan sangat romantis. Dua sejoli itu berciuman dengan mesra.

Selamanya, akan saling mencintai. Selalu saling mencintai ...

.

.

Mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu membuat wajah Sakura kian merona. Di sampingnya Sasuke masih merona juga. Maklum saja tadi itu ciuman terlama dan teromantis mereka. Karena hari sudah kian gelap, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke tempat terakir mereka untuk makan malam bersama.

Oh Kami-sama, bagaimana bisa dalam waktu beberapa hari Sasuke berubah jadi sangat romantis? Lihat saja, di seluruh penjuru restoran ini tertempel foto-foto romantis SasuSaku. Ugh, romantis tapi Sakura merasa malu juga. Pasalnya ada foto mereka yang tengah ciuman.

"Ada apa Sakura? Wajahmu merah Sekali?" Khawatir Sasuke.

Sakura mengeleng lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengeleng.

Pasrah. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya memperhatikan tingkah Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke resah dan sedang gugup tidak karuan. Sial, Sasuke benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh. Menempelkan semua foto pribadi dia dengan Sakura di sebuah ruangan restoran. Sasuke tidak menyesal hanya saja, ide dari Sasori dan Itachi ini amat teramat kampungan. Apalagi yang tadi ia lakukan semuanya mirip drama opera sabun yang ibunya sering tonton.

Sasuke mendesah. Kalau bukan karena Sakura. Mana mau Sasuke berkata seperti itu? Astaga kenapa otak jeniusnya pakai lupa segala? Bayangkan si bisu berganti nama dengan lumba-lumba? For god sake, terlalu gugup, Sasuke jadi lupa dan akhirnya keluar lah kata lumba-lumba, singa dan gajah. Mana ada lumba-lumba berjalan? Berjalan dengan apa sirip? Singa makan pisang? Singa ompong dan gajah merangkak? Hell ya.

Sasuke mendengus. Untung saja Sakura tidak terlalu mengomentarinya dan juga untungnya dia masih bisa mengeles dari kesalahannya. Sasuke menyesal sekali, dia tidak bisa berkata romantis sesuai rencana dan kenapa untaian kata pelawak yang keluar?

Sasuke masih memandangi bulan dan merutuki kebodohannya sampai sebuah ide muncul.

Sasuke bangkit lalu berbungkuk penuh hormat kepada Sakura. "Tuan puteri, maukah anda berdansa dengan saya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan selembut dan seromantis mungkin (semoga).

Sakura terkekeh lalu menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. "Dengan senang hati pangeran.."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu membawa Sakura ke out door restoran itu. Malam yang gelap di sinari oleh taburan bintang-bintang dan rembulan. Alunan musik yang indah dan lembut menambah kesan romantis untuk mereka.

"Indah sekali.." Kata Sakura saat melihat pemadangan langit.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Malam yang sempurna untuk gadis yang sempurna.."

Hening.

Keduanya hanya menikmati alunan melodi yang indah dan juga wajah dari pasangan mereka. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan Sasuke dengan jahilnya mencium bibir Sakura lagi.

Ah, sungguh malam yang sempurna untuk pasangan yang sempurna ..

Sasori dan Itachi yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dari jauh menghela nafas lega. Baguslah kalau dua sejoli itu sudah baikan jadi tidak sia-sia mereka melakukan ini semua.

"Ah, iri.." Kata Itachi.

Sasori menyeringai. "Cepatlah cari pacar, pak tua. Kulitmu sudah terlalu lama kehilangan sentuhan cinta.." Goda Sasori.

Itachi mendengus kesal. "Memang kamu punya pacar Sasori?" Kata Itachi meremehkan.

Sasori tersenyum. Mengotak-atik handphonenya dan menunjukan fotonya dengan seseorang pada Itachi.

Itachi membelalak dan menatap Sasori tak percaya. "Jangan berbohong.." Desis Itachi.

"Siapa yang berbohong? Terserah kalau tidak mau percaya.." Kata Sasori.

"Tch, bagaimana mungkin? Dia mau denganmu?" Kata Itachi tak percaya.

"Asal tau saja. Di kampus, aku cowo keren dan incaran. Tentu saja dia mau.." Kesal Sasori.

Itachi cenges-cengesan. "Ah, lupakan. Aku mau tidur. Biarkan saja mereka berdua.." Kata Itachi dan keluar dari restoran.

Sasori mengangguk. Lalu sebelum keluar dari restoran, anak sulung Akatsuna ini tersenyum melihat SasuSaku. "Aku tau, Sasuke pasangan yang tepat untukmu Saku. Berbahagialah.." Ujarnya.

"Hoi.. Sasori, cepat. Aku cape nih.." Teriak Itachi. Sasori berjalan dan menghampiri Itachi.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Malam ini cukup dingin dan membuat kedua pasangan itu berpelukan, berbagi kehangatan. Sasuke sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

"Aku bahagia sekali, terimakasih Sasuke-kun.." Senyum Sakura. Mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke.

Cup.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura, lalu membalas senyuman gadis itu. "Aku harap, aku sudah cukup romantis dan baik.." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku berharap, aku bisa sedikit romantis, lebih perhatian dan lembut kepadamu Sakura. Aku tau aku dingin dan membosankan tapi aku mohon aku akan berubah dan melakukan demi dirimu, jadi tetap di sisiku.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mempererat pelukannya. "Selamanya aku disini. Jangan berubah menjadi orang lain karena kamu yang sekarang, sudah lebih dari cukup Sasuke-kun.." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Benarkah? Padahal tadi kata-kataku aneh.."

Sakura terkekeh. "Ya aneh tapi aku menyukainya. Karena pastinya akan sulit untuk lumba-lumba berjalan di darat. Singa makan pisang dan Gajah merangkak.."

"Ada humornya tapi tetap romantis.." Lanjut Sakura.

Hening.

Keduanya terlarut dalam malam yang romantis dan indah itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn.."

"Semua ini ide siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ide kami. Sasori-nii, Itachi-nii dan aku.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Gitar itu, apa Sasuke tidak malu membawanya untuk besok?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengeleng. "Sama sekali tidak. Gitar itu penuh kenangan kita, termasuk tempat ini dan lagu itu.."

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, aku tidak mau kekasihku sakit.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Selamanya. Kamu hidup dan nafasku. Selamanya aku mencintai Akatsuna Sakura.." Senyum Sasuke.

Dan sebagai penutupan yang indah mereka berciuman. Membuat malam yang sudah sempurna itu kian sempurna. Memperdalam perasaan satu sama lain. Saling menjaga selamanya.

"Dia nafasku, jantungku, hidupku. Dia segalanya. Tanpa dia aku akan hancur. Tanpa Sakuraku, aku mati. Aku mencintainya sampai kapan pun.." - Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dia memang tidak sempurna. Dia tidak romantis dan lembut. Tidak selalu baik tapi dia membuatku mencintai dirinya dengan sempurna, dengan dia membuat aku kian sempurna. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun.." - Akatsuna Sakura.

.

.

Sakura memandangi langit dari balkon kamarnya. Hari ini sungguh hari terbaik di hidupnya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Sasuke akan berubah jadi romantis dan lembut seperti itu.

Kalau ingat kejadian tadi, wajah Sakura langsung panas. Terlalu bahagia dan juga malu (?). Sakura masih asik dengan lamunanya dan tidak sadar, sepasang lengan kekar sudah merengkuh tubuhnya.

Sakura terlonjak saat seseorang meniup telinganya dari belakang. Namun setelah itu, senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn.."

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura. Membuat Sakura terkekeh. "Karena bidadariku masih terjaga.."

"Aku takut, kalau aku tidur, nanti bidadariku akan pergi ke keyangan sana dan meninggalkanku.." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus lalu membalikan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap wajah Sasuke.

Betapa beruntungnya dia. Bisa memilik kekasih setampan dan sejenius Sasuke. Walaupun kadang-kadang Sasuke sangat menjengkelkan tapi Sakura mencintai Sasuke apa adanya. Bukan hanya karena dia keturunan Uchiha, rupanya, kekayaannya ataupun kejeniusannya. Dia mencintai Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak tapi kemudian gadis ini memeluk Sasuke. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

Dengan lembut dan penuh sayang, Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala gadis yang amat ia cintai itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Sasuke-kun.." Kata Sakura.

"..."

"Hari ini sangat luar biasa dan membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak bisa tidur.." Kata Sakura dan mendongkakan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah sang kekasih.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu di ciumnya bibir mungil Sakura. "Aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama?" Tawar Sasuke.

Sakura bingung. Tidur bareng? Dia dan Sasuke? Pikiran negativ mulai menyerang pikirannya. Mengerti akan hal itu Sasuke berdehem. "Bukan melakukan 'itu', hanya tidur sambil berpelukan.." Kata Sasuke dengan rona di kedua pipinya.

Sakura merona. Malu dengan fikirannya yang kotor tadi. Sakura mengangguk perlahan lalu dengan di rangkul Sasuke mereka merebahkan diri di ranjang kasur.

Sasuke menjadi lengan kanannya sebagai bantal kepala Sakura. Posisi Sasuke tidur juga menyamping karena Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura dan kedua tangan Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

Alhasil mereka berdua saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Sakura tersenyum. Bungsu Akatsuna ini sangat menyukai wangi tubuh Sasuke dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Selamat tidur Sasuke-kun.." Kata Sakura sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu mencium kening Sakura dengan penuh sayang. "Selamat tidur Sakura.."

"Kalau ada aku, semua mimpi buruk tidak akan datang di tidurmu.." Bisik Sasuke. "Jadi tidurlah yang nyenyak.."

Sakura mengangguk lalu mencari posisi lebih nyaman dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke dan tak lama kemudian suara dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Sasuke masih terjaga. Memperhatikan wajah damai sang kekasih. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Setelah membenarkan posisi kepala Sakura, bungsu Uchiha ini pun menyusul kekasihnya berlayar ke alam mimpi.

_**Bersamaan dengan larutnya sang malam, kedua anak manusia itu tidur dengan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Mempertebal benang merah yang mengikat mereka dengan kenangan yang mereka buat -SasuSaku-**_

**To be continued..**

**Review for next chapter ..**

* * *

Kyaaaa.. Huwaaa.. Kalian tau tidak? Tau ngga? Author buat chapter ini ngga nyampe 1 hari loh. Setelah ngeupdate chapter 11, chapter 12 ini udah jadi. Huwwaa.. Terimakasih untuk dukungan dan ide yang mengalir ^^

Semoga aja chapter ini romantis ya. Walaupun author rasa ini terkesan biasa -_- ngga ada romantisnya. Tapi semoga aja kalian suka ya ^^ chapter 13 itu bagian final dari festival olahraga. Aku sengaja potong di bagian malamnya biar di awal chapter 13 ada adegan romantis SasuSaku.

Ah, author iri sama Sakura. Kenapa bisa di keliling cowo tampan ya -_-"

Kritik dan saran yang membangun author sangat nanti dan kalau kalian mau next chapter di buat sesuai bayangan kalian, kasih tau author ya ^^ author dengan senang hati akan membuat sesuai keinginan kalian.

**To be continued ..**

**Review for next chapter ..**

* * *

**Balasa review **

**Yaya Uchiha** : hei kamu, maaf *menunduk* pas review kamu masuk, aku udah update, maaf aku ngga maksud buat ngga bales kok review kamu aku bales dua-duanya, yang satu ada di bawah ya maaf *menunduk*. haha.. Aku seneng kalau kamu suka sama ceritanya, walaupun menurut aku ceritanya aneh dan ngga bermutu -_-. Aku juga suka kalau sasusasoita udah ketemu, entah kenapa kalau lagi ngetik ttg mereka, malah jadi kocak gitu. Haha XD tapi lumayan kan biar ngga terlalu bosen dan tegang? Semoga kamu suka chapter 12 ini ya dan aku ngga janji nih chapter 13 bisa update kilat, udah ngga ada ideeee.. Huwwaaaa :'( tapi doain ya semoga idenya kembali :D makasih udah review 3

**Desypramitha2** : haha.. Gaara pertamanya doang kok jadi penganggu. Nanti dia juga bantuin Sasu. Makasih udah review dan atas pujiannya ya :D

**Hanazonoyuri** : udah update semoga kamu suka :D

**Kinghades78** : haha.. Engga ngelanggar kok, soalnya author lupa buat peraturannya (?). Bener tuh, kalau di anime, udah ada perang besar antara Sasu dan Gaara. Wah, untung kamu ingetin aku soal pein dan deidara. Mereka akan muncul :D aku usahain next chapter makin keren. Makasih atas ide dan reviewnya ^^ semoga kamu suka .. :D

**Sonedinda **: haha aku juga suka loh buat adengan konyol antara sasusasoita. Biar ngga bosen juga :D untungnya ngga garing ya? Makasih udah review, semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D

**Pinky blossom **: terimakasih kembali karena kamu udah baca dan mau nunggu ^^ semoga kamu suka chapter 12 ini dan semoga romantis ya? Gimana menurut kamu? Romantis? Makasih udah review dan semangatnya :D

**Milkyways99** : makasih udah sukkkaaaa... Aaaaaa, author senang banget :D semoga kamu suka sama chapter ini yaaaaa.. 3

**Mitsuka sakurai** : oke ngga apa :D makasih udah reviw dan sippppp, semoga kamu suka chapter ini yaaa :D

**Kurumi** : udah di update semoga suka yaaa :D

**Kurumi-chan** : udah update dan terimakasih udah nunggu yaaaa.. Semoga suka :D

**Himeko** : nuggu siapa ya? Siapa aja boleh :p haha. Udah di update, semoga suka 3

**Kisame** : makasih udaahhh reviewwww yaaa.. Semoga suka :D

**Ryuu** : iya terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya ya :D makasih udah mujiiii *terharu* haha kamu lucu bangettt. 3

**Cheryxsasuke** : hahahaahahaha.. Maafkan author *menunduk* abis author penasaran kan, masa uchiha selalu perfect? Sekali-sekali lah. Haha. Makasih yaaa.. Author berusaha updatee halilitar deh :D makasih atas review dan dukungannya 3

**Nitya-chan** : makasih udah nunggu dan pujiannya :D semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^

**Yaya Uchiha** : aduh maaf, aku bukannya ngga bales review kamu kok :( pas aku selesai update review kamu baru masuk jadinya baru aku bales chapter ini deh. Maaf ya *menunduk* haha kan biar gereget, biar sasu makin cemburu gitu. Makasih udah nunggu ya, maaf tapi aku udah bales kok reviewnya gomen yaaaa :D 3

**Matsuohatake** : kyaaa.. Aku juga mau punya kaka kaya saso, kira-kira bisa beli di mana ya (?) Abaikan. Ngga apa2 kok, mau curhat sekalian review kan lebih asik, author jadi punya temen ngobrol dan curhat juga (?) Makasih udah review yaaa.. ^^

**Guest** : makasih banget atas pujiannya *girang* curhat sekalian review aja :D author ngga keberatan kok 3 semoga suka sama chapter ini yaaa..

**Agezia** : haha.. Kan sakuranya keras kepala, jadinya sasu deh yang ngalah. Tapi ngga apa kan? Biar ada moment romantis. Semoga kamu suka :D sip, sakura nanti bakal jeolus juga kok, tunggu ya :D

**Myra-chan** : udah di lanjut :)

Makasih buat semua review dan dukungannya.

**Review for next chapter**

Sincerenly yours,

Princess7174


End file.
